Meet the Rest of the Andersons
by Mizz Izz J
Summary: AU Two in One. Meet the Andersons, a family who once previously lived on the Square...who are now returning! What drama will they bring? Join Rose, Alan and many others to find out! Please Review!
1. The Alien From Planet Anderson

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

**Summary**

We all know Rose Anderson has fallen for Peter Beale, but what about the rest of the Andersons? Will they cope with the pressure that Rosie did? And can Rose learn to bond with the Mitchells?

AU Two in One.

I recentely thought about this as I missed writing about Rose Anderson, but wanted the rest of her family find happiness like she did. I hope you enjoy it as there'll be some new twist and turns within the Andersons.

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review.

**Chapter 1**

**The Alien From Planet Anderson**

**Rose's POV**

_De de de de! De de de de! De de de de!_

I couldn't control my body after I heard my alarm clock, which I wish I can cover my ears so I couldn't hear it. If it beeps, I have to control myself, which I can never do! I hate that sound and I wish I haven't decided to do A-levels as it means "time to wake up!".

_De de de de!_

"Alright!" I mumbled under my breath, "I'm getting up."

I turned off the alarm clock and dragged my feet off my bed and into my fluffy, puppy slippers. I groaned and yawned and was tempted to fall back into my bed knowing fully well I did not sleep well last night.

Despite the tiredness, I turned on my CD player to listen to my favourite song of all time-Example's Kickstarts, as I know fully well it'll give me that boost to get ready for sixth form. I danced to the music a little bit as I was getting ready.

I started getting ready by looking into my wardrobe to find a suitable yet trendy outfit to wear. There's a pink dress and a white shirt which go well together and a yellow top, green vest and jeans which looks so cute. Eventually, I decided on a black vest and jeans, along with a grey jacket as I know it'll do me well.

I even brushed my teeth and uses mouthwash…three times! I then filled the sink with water to wash my face and make me more wide awake! I even moisturised my skin and applied my make-up, giving me a lush and more freshening look.

I then arrived to find my dad preparing his breakfast for the day before opening the post office. I sat on the table with him with a bowl of Special K, a glass of strawberry and banana smoothie and a glass of water.

"So how was your date last night dad?" I asked him as we tucked in to our breakfast, "you've been in a good mood this morning."

"It went well," he replied without saying anything else.

"Well?" I asked, "you usually go on and on and on about her."

"Well I just don't want to jinx it," he replied before chucking his plate in the dishwasher and leaving the flat and me stunned.

I ignored it straight away and checked my phone for any missed calls as I was pre-occupied yesterday with studying and heading home without checking my phone. I was amazed to learn who called.

My uncle Paul Anderson.

He's my dad's little brother who came out as gay when he was sixteen, shortly after I was born. He had a civil partnership with his ex, Kieran but they split within a year. I had no idea he was going to call, let alone to me, then again, he's more like a brother than an uncle.

I put the phone in my bag then left the flat and headed to the Beale's house. Peter and I agreed that he head to mine on Mondays and Wednesdays and I head to his on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We draw arrangements on Fridays as well. He's been my best friend since I moved here. He's like another brother. We have a sibling relationship, much closer than what I have with my older brothers, Connor and Kenny. I can't believe Connor had just graduated university and Kenny got married. They're not the kind to settle down.

"Top of the morning to ya Rosie," Ian answered the door as he smiled at me, "hold on for a second, Peter!"

Ian let me in as I saw Jane and Bobby eating their breakfast. Bobby looked quite smart in his school uniform as I couldn't help smiling. It keeps reminding me that my little brother Richard will be like this in a few years.

Peter came down with his blue and black striped polo shirt and jeans. He looks more smarter than I ever expected him day by day.

"Morning Rose," he greeted with a smile.

"Morning."

We high-five after the greeting as he grabbed his bag. We said our goodbyes and went out the door.

"Walking or bus?" he asked me as I had my uncle in my mind.

"Take the bus," I answered still distracted into my phone.

"Anything wrong?"

"My uncle called," I smiled at him.

"Which one?" he asked me back, "The gay one, the rich one, Grant or Phil?"

I can't blame Peter for the "gay" one and "rich" one. My dad comes from a big family. He has two brothers, Paul and Jason and two sisters, Megan and Jasmine. You can tell I come from a huge family on my dad's side, compared to my mum's.

"It's my uncle Paul," I replied to him, "the gay one."

"I heard from Alan that he was a laugh," Peter laughed, "How was his date anyway?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything!" I complained, "I don't even know who she is."

"Dad, Jane and I was at the café shortly after you left yesterday," Peter explained, "I saw him sitting on the table with Tanya Branning."

I was shocked to learn this new information! If he was sitting on the table with Tanya Branning then that means that she is the secret date. Why he didn't say anything about how their date went I have no idea.

"I'll talk to my dad later," I replied to Peter, "I'll find out who he was with and how the date went."

"He shouldn't be keeping secrets from his daughter anyway," Peter laughed before we noticed someone, "who is she?"

We saw a year 11 pupil who slipped with papers falling out of her hand. She tried to pick it up as we ran to give her a hand but she was that embarrassed, she couldn't hide it!

"You okay?" Peter asked as we handed the papers we've both managed to pick up before the wind blown them away.

"Yeah I'm fine," he looked up before the both of us realised who the other is, "Cousin Rose?"

"Cousin Maisy?"

Peter stood there dumbfound since he turned from me to Maisy, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked.

Another alien from planet Anderson has arrived on Earth!

* * *

Looks like we know some members of the Andersons, but how will Rose react when she learns her entire family are set to live under one street? Is Tanya the secret girlfriend of Alan? And will Paul find love and is Maisy all that seems?

Please Review!


	2. Meet Mad Maisy

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

So we met Maisy but is she all she seems? Is there something about Alan and Jason's relationship?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review.

**Chapter 2**

**Meet Mad Maisy**

**Alan and Maisy's POV**

"Tanya," I opened the door to reveal Tanya Branning, the woman I've been seeing for a week.

"Hi Alan," she greeted as she walked in and kiss me, "I'm sorry, Rose isn't at home is she?"

"Just as I've planned," I grinned at her beautiful blue eyes, "She's heading to Peter's after school so she won't show up at anytime."

After I let her in, I quickly shut the door and started kissing her. She's absolutely, beautiful and I'm glad Ian and Jane had set us up as we both said we fancied meeting someone…and found each other in fate.

The trouble is, this is the fourth woman I have ever been involved with, and I have three children from three different women. I love my children to bits but if I have any more, it'll feel like I'm replacing my two boys and my little angel, and she's turning into a young woman as she'll be eighteen in a couple of years.

Kenny is my eldest son and he's a right chip off the old block. He's defended Connor and Rosie so many times, he deserves an award for being the best brother. He's just finished travelling around the world, studying wild life as he is training to be a vet and has came back with not just a bunch of qualifications, but his fiancée, Hilary as well.

Connor is a bit of a protective older brother even though Rose keeps having a go at him for embarrassing her whenever she is near boys like that two-timing punk, Derek or that joint-killing John! He also argues with Rose a lot as I can't get a wink of sleep with them at it all night. However, there are times when they are thankful they have each other as the Derek incident brought those sadistic siblings closer together. He is close to graduating university as he is studying law and I couldn't be more proud of him.

Rose is my little angel as well as my one teeny tiny ray of hope that I have to cling onto. She's sixteen and will turn seventeen in three months. That means as time goes on, I'll be losing a pinch of her day by day, month by month, year by year. She's studying science and maths for her A-levels and is training so she can have an education as she is struggling to figure out what she wants for life. I bet I know…Peter Beale.

Ever since we moved to Albert Square, she's been growing closer and closer to my godson Peter. She talked him out of committing suicide after his ex-girlfriend, Tanya's daughter, Lauren cheated on him with Derek. Just to make matters worse Derek even took Rose back so that Peter doesn't get suspicious about his girlfriend cheating. Peter must care for Rose deeply as he warned her not to get back with Derek as she'll be heading for more heartbreak but Rose didn't listen. She's been listening to him now after she learned that Derek used her to keep Peter at bay. I think Peter truly cares for her romantically.

The post office is a way of saying how much I care for my three children. Each of them will be left with a quarter of the fortune I have in my will. The reason for the quarter is that somebody closer to the family will be left with the last quarter…somebody close to the family.

"So when will she be back then?" asked Tanya who is making out with me on the couch.

"Hopefully in a few ho-" I was about to answer when the door opened wide revealing Rose, Peter and…

"Dad!" Rose cried out, "it looks like uncle Jason has gone too far!"

Jason is the oldest out of me and my siblings…and the nastiest. He has a reputation of causing trouble and stealing money from his family, his mates and even his family's mates. He lives in a high class life, we all did, but he caused damage in our high lives. Me, Paul, Megan and Jasmine, we all went through hell with this man.

He tried everything he can to get money for his own selfish needs and even went far to try to kill our mother so he can claim his inheritance. He even tried to kill the rest of us so he can get a bigger share. Our father didn't know that yet, but he later found out when he tried to convince Paul and Megan to commit suicide.

I stood up and covered Tanya with a blanket. I didn't want to tell Rose in case I jinxed the relationship, "why, what's wrong?"

And out came my evil brother's offspring…Maisy Anderson!

"Uncle Alan!" she screamed as she threw her arms at me and started crying, "dad's thrown me out!"

I looked at Peter and Rose who both looked worried for Maisy who eyes have gone redder than a rose. Her black, silky hair is a mess and her school uniform looks messy.

"Maisy," I whispered, "what's the matter?"

"It was horrible," she sobbed into my chest, "dad kept on treating me like a maid and even insulted me like he did with Rose, Connor and Kenny."

"You're only fifteen," Rose whispered, "you're doing your GCSEs in a few months."

"Tell me something I don't know," Maisy complained, "he kept bringing different women in and out of the house. He told me that if I didn't keep the house to their expectations, he'll chuck me out!"

"That creep!" Peter and Rose both hissed at my demon brother.

Rose moved up to Maisy and they went into her room for a little discussion. This left Peter, Tanya and me and I didn't want Peter to notice Tanya around here as he'll tell Rose.

"What are we going to do about this?" Peter asked me as he looked concerned.

"What should I do?" I asked him clearly.

"She's sixteen," Peter said firmly, "she's doing her GCSEs and she needs a roof over her head. You need to look out for her."

Peter went into Rose's room to check up on her and Maisy. I couldn't help but look as one quarter of the heir is looking out for my niece quite well. But what Jason did to her is unacceptable!

But while Peter and Rose were distracted, I rushed Tanya out of the flat before kissing her goodbye. I feel terrible for doing this, but looking out for my niece is important, especially as she needs a roof over her head.

"Maisy," I approached the trio of teenagers, "why don't you stay with us?"

"You mean it?" she asked, looking hopeful before turning to Rose, who gave her approval.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I've been raised as the only girl back in Mansfield, it's nice for a change."

"Plus," Peter continued, "there's always someone to talk to."

"Okay!" Maisy exclaimed before hugging Rose and then me.

"Right," I announced before breaking the hug, "Peter, Rose, you two might want to head over to Ian's now!"

"Okay!" Peter and Rose announced before leaving for Peter's.

That just left me and Maisy alone.

"Why don't you make yourself a home?" I grinned at my precious niece, "I'll make you a hot chocolate. Whipped cream, marshmallow and a strawberry?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Shortly after Uncle Alan left the room, I quickly shut the door and grabbed my phone. I knew Uncle Alan and Cousin Rose would fall for the neglect story.

"Hello?" I asked over the line, "Hi. Yes, they fell for it. I almost felt sorry for Rose and her beloved Peter. He's Alan's godson I hope you know. I'll try to find out where they hide the money."

"You're a good girl Daisy Maisy," dad answered, "been since you suggested to rob my goody two shoes brother."

Alan and Rose are the most stupid idiots I have ever known. I almost felt sorry for poor Peter.

* * *

So Maisy is plotting to rob the Andersons. Will she succeed? Will she stop at just them? Could the Beales and the Mitchells be on the list as well? And who is the fourth heir?

Please Review!


	3. My Brothers, Big and Little

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

It seems the event from the last chapter has lead to Rose making an important desicion. Will she have a relationship with Sam? Or will it end in heartbreak?

And who is going to end up with Rose's brother, Connor?

I don't own Eastenders.

Please Review.

**Chapter 3**

**My Brother, Big and Little**

**Rose and Another Resident's POV**

"I still cannot believe him!" I stressfully sat on Peter's couch beside him, still reeling from the Uncle Jason and cousin Maisy incident.

"There has to be a reason he did it," Peter explained while he took my hand to calm my nerves, "possibly money reasons? A row?"

"Uncle Jason would do anything to get his hands on money," I explained to Peter, squeezing his hand hard, "so you have a point there."

Ever since the whole incident with Maisy, I've been left reeling at parent and child relationships. Some parents are loving to their kids like Ian and my dad, while others like my mum and Uncle Jason will just ignore them and abandon them when it suits them. After what Uncle Jason did to Maisy, it keeps reminding me of when my mother told me I was her daughter. The flashback still haunts me in my sleep.

"_You told her that I'm her mother?"_

That one sentence still breaks my heart, as I couldn't believe my mum, who is supposed to care for me, has left me at birth. It took almost forever to forgive my dad for not telling me the truth and persuasion from Peter that made me forgive him. If it weren't for my best friend, I wouldn't be here right now.

"I can't help thinking," I confided in him, "Maisy and Uncle Jason's relationship right now is mirrored to my relationship with my mother."

"Maisy and Jason reminded you about that?" Peter asked me as he pulled his arm out and I fell on his chest.

"If it weren't for you," I explained, "I would had killed myself, you're the only reason I'm still here."

Peter hugged me closely as I couldn't hold back tears. I love him to bits and it's almost as if he's my Romeo and I'm his Juliet. Nothing's going to turn out wrong so long as we got each other. Best friends for life, which will never end no matter what the situation.

"The concept of parents is confusing to me," I explained to Peter.

"How come?"

"Well there are parents who will do anything for us," I briefly explained, Peter's hands are on my elbows, "like both Ian and my dad."

"Then there's your mother," Peter continued for me, "who will do anything to get rid of you so they can have a life without responsibility."

"Yeah," I laughed, "Mum and Uncle Jason."

But Peter fell into a stern voice.

"It's funny," he explained, "my mum's dead, so I want to see her, yet I can't. Elsewhere you can see your mum, but you don't want to."

"Oh my god," I put my hand over my mouth, "Peter, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No," he laughed, "it's just that, well, I don't have another chance with my mum, where you do, if it was me, I wouldn't waste that chance."

"And I shouldn't?" I asked, understanding what Peter means by having a second chance.

"Yeah," he said before standing up to make a couple of coffees, "you should take this as an opportunity to catch up with Sam and have a proper relationship with your mother. I don't have a second chance, but you do, so don't waste that chance."

Peter's right. I do have a second chance and I shouldn't waste it! What was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? Why am I overreacting to what Sam Mitchell has done when I should have took advantage of my second chance for a relationship with her?

Oh yeah, that's right! Because I'm the biggest idiot in the world!

At least Peter Beale has set me straight.

"Great," Peter sighed, "we're out of coffee."

"Do you want me to go get some?" I asked preparing to get my coat and bag.

"I'll come with you," he replied with a smile, "you're smiling."

"You're right," I whispered with a huge grin on my face, "I have a second chance and I shouldn't waste it!"

But instead of coffee, Peter has another idea.

"Forget the coffee," he decided, "we'll head to Phil's and set up a meeting for you and Sam. It's about time you two do some bonding."

"You're serious?" I asked.

"It's been too long," he revealed, "it's about time you two have a relationship."

I happily hugged him tightly with my heart, he's amazing and I love him to bits. He's my soul-mate and nothing could ever tear us apart. When his heart stops beating, so does mine. When he stops breathing, so do I. When he dies, I die.

"Okay then," I beamed, "I'm ready."

But apparently, mum isn't ready when we arrived.

"Sam!" shouted Phil after he let us into the home, "Rose is here! She wants to see you!"

But there was absolute silence after Uncle Phil called her down. There was no screaming from upstairs, no sound, no nothing! It was obvious.

She wanted nothing to do with me.

Giving up, I walked into the sitting room when I saw little Richard Mitchell. He is so cute and adorable and a splitting image of his father. I smiled, just staring at him, but burst into tears, unable to take in more of my baby brother because he looks just like Sam.

"Rose," Peter ran up to me after I started crying. He wrapped his arms around me as I kept on sobbing.

"He looks," I sobbed knowing that's that, "he's another child. He's my little brother."

"I know," he whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I replied as I broke the hug and walked over to Richard.

I picked my little brother up and felt a warm feeling inside my body when I held him. It was a brother from my mum's side of the family and I had to take this feeling all in. This could be the last time I could ever hold him and he means so much to me as he's family, the most important thing in the world.

Peter just wanted me to be happy, so I couldn't blame him for all this heartbreak. This was between me and my mum and it was going to end up in heartbreak. But the only thing that is left between my mum and me…is Richard.

"You feel a connection between him don't you Rosie?" asked Uncle Phil, who just entered the room.

"I do," I wept as Peter put his arm around me and tickled Richard's nose, getting a laugh, "But I'll never be able to see him again."

"There is a way sweetie," Uncle Phil whispered, "for you to see your brother."

I looked at Phil, knowing that I can extract a bond with Richard without the need of Sam Mitchell.

"What is it?" I hopefully asked him.

"Fancy babysitting?" he asked me as I begun to smile at the opportunity of seeing my little brother again.

* * *

I was walking home from a busy day of work when a car was hurtling towards me. I quickly ran over to the pavement, only to laugh as it stopped from a different spot.

Someone came out of the car. He was wearing a blue baseball cap along with a black jacket and blue jeans. He has blonde hair and looks extremely sexy. He looks like a younger version of Alan Anderson so he must be one of his sons. Rose told me she has two brothers, Connor and Kenny.

"Excuse me," he approached me, "I was wondering, do you know where 29b Albert Square is?"

"Yeah," I answered before walking with him to his destination, "it's over there why?"

"I need to let my dad know I'm moving back in with him after university till I find a place of my own," he smiled at me, "you from around here?"

"Yeah," I replied happily that he is talking to me, "31 Albert Square."

"Looks like we're going to be neighbours," he grinned at me, "I'm Connor, Connor Anderson"

"Nice to meet you Connor," I shook his hand, "I'm Whitney Dean."

* * *

Hang on! Rose and Peter, Alan and Tanya, Connor and Whitney. Looks like love is finding it's way towards the Anderson family.

Can Rose bond with Richard? Will it lead to what she wants, a relationship with her mother? And will sparks fly for Whitney and Connor?

Please Review!


	4. My Family, My Love

**Eastenders**

**Meet The (Rest Of The) Andersons**

Has Connor fallen for Whitney Dean? And how will the family react to his shock appearance?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 4**

**My Family, My Love**

**Connor's POV**

"So you're from Mansfield then?" Whitney asked me as she showed me where my old man and my geeky little sister lives.

"Yeah," I answered her, "why do you ask?"

"I met your dad and your sister," Whitney replied to me with a smile, "I owe it to Rose, I have a mate I can gossip with now."

"Rose does like a good gossip once in a while," I commented, "how is she anyway?"

"She's doing fine," she commented, "she had a few setbacks but she sure has a bubbly personality. Not bad for someone doing her A-levels."

"She has her heart set out on becoming a scientist," I revealed to Whitney, "she means good, but my little sis is always a geek at heart."

In fact, I kept in touch with my dad ever since he and Rose left Mansfield a few months ago. Shockingly, uncle Jason landed Maisy on the streets, well we all shouldn't be surprised with him. He already driven his son Aden all the way to Scotland. I feel sorry for Maisy but we all know what Uncle Jason is like. She deserves better!

I also heard from Rose that Uncle Paul is back in touch as well. It's about time too! He's the coolest and funniest man out of all the Andersons. I say man as the funniest member will be my lil sis Rosie. Her cheeky wink is an all out sign that she is up to no good! Ever since her ex John dumped her back in Mansfield, that wink has been rare.

She and Maisy need each other for support after what has recently happened. Rose has come face to face with Sam Mitchell…her birth mother. It turns out Rose now has a little brother and three more cousins. I hope all turn out well. Sam has an amazing daughter with this little geek chic, she'd better not mess her up!

"Is Rose doing okay?" I asked Whitney as we entered a block of flats, "I heard about her mother."

"She was heartbroken at first," she admitted, "but she forgot about it now. Here we are."

We came across a door that says "29b". Here we are. Our new home…where we would have been if it weren't for the drama we were facing in Mansfield. I can't wait to see everyone again, dad, Rose and Maisy. If Kenny came here, it'll be the reunion of the Anderson siblings.

"Thank you Whitney," I grinned with the smile of a right charmer, "you're one bright babe."

"Blimey," she laughed, "you must be one with the girls. I'll see you again sometime."

"Maybe tomorrow?" I winked, "you sure don't look busy."

"Yeah, okay. See you then."

After we parted ways, I watched as Whitney left the building. She sure is pretty. A vision from the night sky. I can't wait to see her again as she has so got personality. But after she was out of sight, I turn to face the door and turned the handle. Ready to see my old man again.

"Top of the evening, to ya dad!" I surprised my dad and some other man as I entered the room, "how is everyone?"

"Connor," dad mumbled, surprised with my shock arrival as the other man.

"Connor Anderson?" the mate of my dad asked, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yep Ian," dad grinned, "one of my boys is back and about time too!"

Looks like dad is glad to have some male company after all, he was the only bloke in the flat at the minute.

"How's Peter doing Ian?" I asked him, remembering Rose's childhood mate.

"Back with Rosie," he chuckled, "they're closer than ever. Best mates now."

"Glad to hear that!"

The convocation was cut short when Maisy entered the room. She looks so grown up but then again, it has been five years since I last saw her.

"Daisy, Maisy!" I shouted out, running to give my little cousin a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I can see you haven't changed a bit Connor," she grinned, "did you run into Rose yet?"

"No," I replied to her question, "where is she anyway?"

"She went to discuss babysitting Richard," Ian answered for me, "Peter told me she was discussing options with Phil."

Richard? Could Rose have another brother through Sam?

"I think that's fair," dad pointed out, "just because their mother wants nothing to do with one of them, doesn't mean Rose and Richard should be separated."

"That's what Peter said as well," Ian pointed out, "speaking of which, I'd best be going otherwise, Jane will think I'm having a bro-mance. Nice seeing you again Connor."

"You too."

After Ian left, the three of us were talking about my university days and what it was like in university…but all I have in my head was Whitney Dean as she is the most attractive girl I have ever met. I hope that our meeting was the beginning of something.

"Hello?" a voice too familiar entered the room, "Dad? Maisy? You two in?"

"Rosie Posy," I called from the couch, "it's been a long time."

"Connor!" she screamed as she jumped into my arms, "when Whitney told me you were here, I came as fast as I could."

"Glad she hasn't forgotten me," I cheekily grinned as Rose caught notice at what I said, knowing fully well of my bad luck with women.

"We need a word about this later," she advised me, "good to see you again."

"Right back at you Rosie!"

Shortly after the reunion with the geek chic, Rose and Maisy got on with their own business, aka web chats and applying make-up respectively. But I keep wondering about Whitney and whether or not I should talk to someone about her. I can't help thinking about her and I know Rose is going to be teasing me about it for ages. Still, here I go.

"Rose," I whispered to her, "can we have that talk about Whitney?"

"Sure," she looked up and took me to the bathroom where we normally have our private chats back at Mansfield, "can I ask, please don't mess her up like your last six relationships. Whitney is a dear good friend and she is quite vulnerable."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"She suffered from heartache before," she revealed, "she shouldn't go through with anymore and she does fancy you."

"I fancy her," I confessed to Rose, "I promise you I won't mess her about."

"You got her brother to deal with if you do," she warned me, "when her ex dumped her, he punched him in the face!"

"Kinda like when Derek and John crushed you," I laughed, "I won't mess her up Rose, I promise."

"Thank you."

Well, at least I know something will head somewhere.

* * *

Will Connor and Whitney last? Will someone notice Maisy's evil plot or will she show some remorse for her actions?

Please Review!


	5. Sam and Richard

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of The) Andersons**

Note: I decided to change the rating from T to M because this chapter has some suicidal scenes and a firery conversation between Sam and Rose. If anyone disagrees with my decison please let me know. Elsewhere;

How will Sam react to Rose babysitting Richard?

I do not own Eastenders.

Song Rose sings is "Love Survives" by Irene Cara and Freddie Jackson.

Please Review.

**Chapter 5**

**Sam and Richard**

**Maisy and Rose's POV**

I couldn't believe how easy it was! Tricking Uncle Alan and Cousins Rose and Connor into letting me stay here was a genius of gold! But I can't help feeling something in my chest.

It feels strange.

It feels horrible.

It feels troubled.

It started today, when Rose was looking after her baby brother. I have to admit, Richard is cute and adorable, I'm jealous of Rose! She has it all! Mates, family, attention, a mother. My mother died when I was six and yet Rose came face to face with hers. A part of me wants her life, she's amazing, she's awesome, she's all star material. I wish I was her.

"Maisy," Rose whispered as she entered the room with Richard in her arms, "could you get some nappies for me please? Phil didn't give me enough. I'll leave money for you and you could get yourself something."

"Okay," I got up and ready to run an errand before turning to Rose, admiring her ability with a child, "Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing," I decided not to say that she's incredible, I'm sure she can figure that out for herself someday.

I head out for the corner shops, preparing to get Rose and Richard some nappies. Unfortunately, I had to hide as I saw the sight of Sam Mitchell, Rose's mother. I found out that Sam has no idea her brother (Rose's uncle) Phil and Rose had secretly decided on Rose babysitting Richard. I don't blame Phil for trusting Rose, she's a natural mother compared to Sam and she doesn't have a child of her own.

"So this babysitter is amazing then?" Sam asked him, "she must be for whatever you're paying her."

"I'm not paying her anything," he grinned at her, "she volunteered to look after him instead."

"Ah school girl?"

"In a way yes," Phil said, "she's doing her A-levels."

After they cleared their way, I snuck into the corner shop where I saw Patrick Trueman and Whitney Dean, a girl who has already caught Connor's eye. She has general conversations with Rose and Peter as well.

"Nappies?" Whitney cheekily asked me, "either Rose is looking after Richard or there is something you're not telling us?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked with the nappies on the counter.

"Well Connor couldn't have me at his place when Richard is around," Whitney pointed out, "Rose doing well."

"I think she's a better mother than Sam," I laughed, "She's not even a mother."

"I'm impressed then," laughed Mr Trueman, "we don't get teenage girls like your cousin these days. That'll will be £3.50 then."

"Thanks," I smiled as I handed in the money and left with the nappies.

As I walked back to the flat, I could not help but feel an attachment to Rose. I wanted to try and find out much about where she and Uncle Alan are hiding their money but they've been going through too much drama already, it wouldn't sound fair on her. I decided to wait a little while before sending a text to my dad.

_I can't get to the financial deals now dad, we'll have to wait x x x x x._

_Love Maisy._

It's not fair on them right now when Rose is going to this difficult phase. The money will have to wait.

_Hurry up Maisy Love Dad._

I put my phone back into my bag and took one look at the building of flats before making my way. Until someone stopped my tracks.

"I should have known I didn't give your cousin enough nappies," Phil greeted me, "Rose sent you?"

"Richard was screaming and she was trying to calm him down," I grinned at him, "he's doing alright."

"Glad I could trust her then."

"Trust who?"

Phil and I turned to see Sam Mitchell overhearing every word of the conversation. She looked mad, she looked crazy, she looked fuming. Her face was as red as a tomato so she must not have approved of her daughter looking after her son.

"Well then Phil," Sam shouted, "you let that _thing _look after my son!"

"That thing is your daughter," Phil yelled at her.

"Right!" Sam snarled as she rushed as fast as she could to the flat.

* * *

"Love survives, beyond our lives," I sung quietly into Sam's ear as he stopped crying, "I feel those ties growing stronger."

I was walking back and forth with Richard in my arms when I suddenly watched my door open swiftly.

"Richard! Richard!" Sam burst into the door with Maisy and Uncle Phil following her, "stay away from him, you snatcher!"

"I asked her if she wouldn't mind!" Uncle Phil defended me as Sam passed Richard to him.

"Take Richard home!" Sam instructed him.

"Maisy can I talk to Sam alone please?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Fine," she whispered to me as she, Richard and Uncle Phil left the flat, leaving me and my mum alone.

This would be good.

"You witch!" Sam yelled abuse at me, "I want you nowhere near my son!"

"You can't keep me away from him!" I fought back, "he's my little brother, I'm his big sister!"

And I was replied with a slap on the face.

"His big sister is dead to me!" she shouted at me, "my daughter is dead to me! You're dead to me!"

"Mum," I whispered with tears coming out my eyes.

"Just do one over and die! No one would miss you! No one even loves you! I wish you would just die!"

She stormed out of the room with me in tatters. I couldn't handle it! My mother just told me to die! I can't handle it!

I lost control of myself and sent a text to someone. I then grabbed some painkillers out of my bag and took half a dozen out. I tried to take them until…

"…Rose what are you doing?"

* * *

Who catches Rose in the act? Is it Whitney, Peter or Maisy?

Please Review!


	6. Boiling Blood

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest Of the) Andersons**

Just a little reminder that because of some stuff I got in mind for storylines, I will be keeping the ratings to M. Elsewhere;

Can Whitney and Peter make Sam see sense? Or will Rose be pushed to further extremes?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 6**

**Boiling Blood**

**Whitney, Rose and Peter's POV**

I could not imagine my shock! I just saw a broken Rose for the first time trying to end her own life! Her eyes were as red as cherries and her hair is still in a neat form. As an added bonus, her face has a red mark in a shape of a hand. I could not stop and stare how someone as bubbly as Rose Erica Anderson, turn into a sudden, shaken soul. I felt like crying for her.

"You okay?" was the only other sentence I could ask her.

"I can't manage," I hear a whimper coming out of her mouth, "I can't manage, not without her. Not without her."

Two words came into mind when I heard that phrase, _Sam Mitchell_.

My blood boiled over the place as Sam has hurt and lied to yet another soul. I know how Rose feels, my mum did the same thing to me numerous times…and I never recovered until the very end. Lucky I had Ryan, the only other thing of my mother that I can hold in my heart.

"Rose," I whispered as I went down and joined her, "I'm so sorry. I cannot believe Sam would do this. Not to her own daughter."

"She's right," she sobbed as I pulled her in for a comforting hug, "I'm better off dead! No one even loves me to bits!"

"So you're calling your family nobodies?" I asked her as I kept comforting her, "Peter? He seems fond of you. You are everything to him. Two peas in a pod you two are!"

"Yeah," Rose whispered, "but what about my mum? She hates me! She even wants me dead!"

"What did she say to you exactly?" I asked as I stood up and held my hand, ready for her.

"I told her she couldn't keep me away from Richard," she answered, "the exact words she told me were "His big sister is dead to me! My daughter is dead to me! You're dead to me!" I felt as if someone ripped out my heart."

"Come with me," I whispered as I decided that the poor thing needs a cuddle from Peter Beale who has always been there for her.

As we walked over to Peter's, I could not help but notice some of the people looking on over us. Many people a week ago would think its Rose looking out for me but now it is the other way round! I think Rose could be like a little sister to me because I know that if I did not have her back, she would have had mine.

As we went into the garden area of Ian's, I noticed that both Peter and Lucy were inside, which will mean that Rose can get a cuddle from her mate. I envy those two, their mum loved them that much, she tried to kidnap them elsewhere Rose's mothers and mine just ran off and wanted nothing to do with us! At least I have Bianca while Rose has Ian for that extra parental protection.

"Whitney! Rose!" Peter answered the door for us as I let Rose go, "what's the matter?"

"Peter!" Rose ran into his arms as she started to sob into his chest.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked her as he noticed the red mark on her face before Lucy and I noticed his face going red, "it was Sam that did this do you, wasn't it?"

Lucy was stunned when Peter asked Rose that question and we should not be surprised. No one has even seen Peter Beale this angry and it only took a hard slap on Rose Anderson that set him up. It was like; no one hurts her and gets away with it!

"Lucy," Peter turned to her, "would you mind looking after Rose?"

"Where are you going?" she asked as she came up and gave Rose a hug.

"Sam doesn't get off that easy," he replied as he got his coat and began heading off to the Vic.

"I'm coming too…" Rose was about to go with him until Lucy and I stopped her.

"No," I exclaimed, "I'm not letting you near a foot of her after what she did to you!"

"But," she whispered.

"It's for the best," Lucy whispered to her as they hugged.

"I'll go with you," I got ready to leave with Peter for the Vic.

"Thanks," Peter smiled before the anger grew back on his face.

* * *

I feel gutted when Sam told me she wanted nothing to do with me but I felt happy to learn she is wrong about something. There are people who truly care about me; it makes me feel a little bit happier. I felt protected by Peter and Whitney but I want to make sure they do not do anything stupid. My mum already wants me dead; I do not want her to kill me! I nearly did it for her.

"Are you alright Rosie?" Lucy asked me as she used the name people referred to me ten years ago, "I made you a hot chocolate. Peter told me you love them!"

"I want to see her," I exclaimed not having a happy reunion in mind, "she left me wanting to kill myself, I can't let her hurt Peter and Whitney as well!"

"No!" Lucy shouted, "After what Sam did to you, I'd find it lucky if Richard doesn't find out what she did to his sister in ten years time! Don't hate yourself over what that bitch did to you!"

"I don't care!" I shouted at her and ran past her and out the door.

"Rose!"

* * *

We noticed everyone at the Vic, all in their happy ways. We have Charlie and Patrick talking about their next poker night. We have Max and Jack having a good old laugh about their business ideas. We finally have dad, Jane, Alan and Tanya laughing about on their double date (which Alan and Tanya finally came clean to Connor and Rose about!). I do not think dad and Alan will be happy when they learn what Sam did to Rose!

I noticed her flirting with a black hair bloke without a care in a world. After what she did to Rose, she pretty much sickens me! No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it!

"Do you have any idea what you did to her?" I ran up to her and shouted at her.

"Peter?" dad asked as he noticed my sudden outburst.

"Well Sam?" I asked with blood bursting over my veins, "you want to tell them what happened? Or do I have to tell dad what you said to her?"

"Don't know what you mean," Sam tried to deny everything.

"I found Rose in a state!" Whitney came up next to me, "do you have any idea what you have put her through you bitch?"

This alert both dad and Alan as they stood up behind Sam.

"What happened?" asked Alan as I noticed his face gone a bit pale.

"Yeah Sam," I still have not kept any noticed off her, "what did happen between you and her! Because from what I heard, you told her, you wished she was dead!"

"See you're really close to her Beale," Sam spitefully told her as I noticed dad and Alan looking as red as I am with her.

"You've gone to far this time Sam!" dad shouted, "Rosie deserves so much better than you!"

"I can't believe Rose wanted a relationship with you!" shouted Alan.

"That was my best friend whose heart you broke," I grunted at her as she turned back to me, "Rose means everything to me and I know it's the other way round for her as well!"

"That is so sweet Peter Beale," Sam whispered, "can you do both Rose and me a favour please?"

"What's that?" I asked as she moved her mouth into my ear.

"Kill yourself," she whispered before moving back, "because with you dead, Rose will hopefully follow suit!"

However, my attention was aroused when I noticed a cry in the background. I turned to face a broken Rose. Her face was as pale as a clean white sheet. I cannot believe Sam did this to her.

"Peter," Lucy came running up to Rose, "I'm sorry, she just ran off."

"I can't believe you're my mother," Rose whispered quietly to her mother, "I hate you!"

Moreover, with that, she ran off again.

My knees sank to the floor, as I felt so guilty. If anything happens to Rose now, it was my fault! I felt the tears coming out of my eyes and I could not control myself!

* * *

I felt the tears coming out of my eyes and I could not control myself! I was weeping in my pillow at home and I lost control of everything! I noticed my pencil sharpener and pulled the metal bit off it, leaving the blue, plastic part left. I closed my eyes and began to hate myself for life.

* * *

Will Rose go through with it? Will she dump Sam and give up hope?

What do you think about Rose's relationship with Sam?

Please Review!


	7. The First Date

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

The big date chapter is here! But will it be a dream or disaster for Connor and Whitney?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 7**

**The First Date**

**Connor's POV**

As I stood outside Whitney's door, I kept on thinking if I have forgotten something. Let see; breath, Maisy kept telling me to add some mint spray, which she has lent me. Clothes, Rose left a navy shirt and black trousers hanging on the door with a message, _"Whitney will love you in this!" _so I got that sorted. Elsewhere, there must be something missing.

"Hi Whitney," I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and handed her the roses I bought.

"You think the way to a girl's heart is roses?" she grinned.

"The girls love them," I response with another kiss, "except for Rose, but I'm not what she is."

"How does she hate roses?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Everyone uses flower references on her," I replied with a laugh, "she hasn't been a huge fan of roses since."

"Poor Rose," she whispered, "ready to go?"

"Sure."

I took Whitney to the local Wetherspoon where dad recommended we go. He went there on his second date with Tanya and they are still going strong. Apparently, according to Rose, you can get a quite table for two and it apparently ends up in the bedroom. I would like to see that!

"Hello," greeted the server by the seating area, "can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah," I answered, "We have reservations under the name of Anderson."

"Hah," she politely responded, "Connor Anderson, you ordered reservations for two, yes?"

"Yes," I answered as Whitney grabbed my arm.

"Come with me."

She took us to a candlelight table, which shocked the both of us. Someone must have made a call, saying it was the first date! I have a bone to pick with either dad, Maisy, Rose or Peter! It was definitely one of them!

However, I turned to an amazed Whitney with her mouth wide open. She loves it! There was a candle in the centre of the table, a tablecloth over the table and two mats on both sides of the table. Looks like someone must have really set the table up!

"Shall we get seated?" I asked Whitney as I pulled her chair out for her.

"Yes my dear gentleman," she grinned as I settled her in.

We giggled over the table and ordered the food, consisting of a starter, main and dessert. We talked about the weather, what was on the telly, even about our education.

I tried my best to avoid one subject in mind, family. Ever since dad, Rose and Ian heard Sam Mitchell tell Peter she wished him dead so Rose will follow suit, she has been quite for days.

Her clothing has even changed. She used to hate jumpers and now she has a love of them. Our aunt Jasmine knitted Rose one hideous jumper, which she hated. Now, it is her favourite piece of clothing. It is almost as if she changed.

She is no longer the Rose that I remembered.

"You okay?" Whitney whispered to me, "Is it Rose?"

"Before I left for university, Rose was one bubbly girl. Always out for a well good time," I confided, "she changed."

"I know how she feels," she confided, "My mum ditched me as well. I just wished I had told her how I felt. She wouldn't be feeling like this."

"I'll never forgive Sam," I declared, "my mother died of childbirth. Rose was ditched by her mother; I cannot believe Rose has sunk into depression."

"She's got mates to help her out," Whitney whispered as she grabbed my hands and caress them, "me, Peter, Lauren. Rose has many people who love her. Even more people than Sam."

Whitney is right. Rose has other people looking out for her, not just me. She only has the one parent figure in her life. Kenny and I have always been looking out for her. Now Rose has grown up into a younger woman, I realised she can deal with her own problems now as an adult.

Now I can deal with my own.

"Yeah," I whispered, "thanks."

"No problem."

I could not get over tonight at the restaurant. I do not want this night with Whitney to end without a doubt.

I held her hand as we walked back to Whitney's house. As we stopped at the door, I caressed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. It felt…powering. As if, I can feel fireworks in my stomach already. It is the best feeling in the world. I only been with three other women, they do not hold a candle to Whitney Dean.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked seductively in my ear.

"You have something in mind do you?" I grinned, "Are you sure you want to?"

"I have never been ready to."

We entered Bianca's bedroom with our hands on each other. No one was home due to a holiday so we saw this as an opportunity. We kept kissing and pulling each other's clothes off. We managed to get protection before things get too deep between us.

We laid there shortly after our night of passion in each other's arms. I pulled Whitney closer and kissed her. It was just then all of my problems have disappeared. I hope nothing can take this away from me.

"You okay?" Whitney asked me as I yawned.

"I best get dressed," I whispered as we got up and dressed, "dad expects me back to explain how the date went."

"Good luck explaining," She giggled, "I'll visit Rose tomorrow so I might see you."

"See you then."

I left Whitney's house and returned home. Everyone else was fast asleep so I had no trouble getting in without any interruptions.

I changed out of my trousers and ready to put on my pyjama bottoms, but not before noticing something horrifying.

The condom has split.

* * *

Uh-oh! Could this spell pregnant for Whitney? Will this bring the pair together? And why is Rose wearing the jumpers?

Please Review!


	8. Father and Sister

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

How will Whitney react when Connor tells her about the condom? Why is Rose wearing the jumpers she used to hate?

I do not own Eastenders!

Please Review!

**Chapter 8**

**Father and Sister**

**Connor and Peter's POV**

This is bad! Today is very bad!

Whitney could be pregnant and it is my entire fault! I should have done what Rose did with her ex, John. She made him use a condom and put one over it just to be sure! She was aware of the risks I was not, and she lost her virginity at thirteen while I lost mine at sixteen.

"Connor," Rose called from the counter while I was sitting on the couch, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered, "everything is fine."

Nothing is fine! I graduated university with a diploma at nineteen, while Rose is enjoying herself and studying hers at sixteen. Out of the three of us, she has the brains; Kenny has the strength, what have I got, the sperm!

I need something that will take my mind off the situation. Think, think, and think of something! Let me see, Rose is still wearing those hideous jumpers, Maisy seems quite and dad?

"Rose, are you still wearing those jumpers?" Dad entered the flat with Ian.

"What? I fancy a change," she replied with a smile which I can see is fake, she must still be thinking about what that evil bitch Sam said to Peter.

"Rose," dad approached her, "is this still about your mother?"

"I think she put it in perceptive that she wants nothing to do with me," she declared with a cheerful grin, "I can understand why she wants me dead, but no one is family when they tell Peter to drop dead."

"That's my girl," dad smiled as they hugged.

"Peter Beale is not only my mate," Rose grinned to the smiling room, "he is also my brother to me. I'm nothing without him."

Rose Erica Anderson is back, finally!

I hugged my baby sister tightly, before she let out a scream.

"You okay?" I asked her pulling away as the scream of pain still rung in my ear.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "I think I'm going to see Peter, I will see you in a bit big bro."

She winked at me then left the flat so suddenly. Something was wrong but I will deal with her later. Right now, I have to warn Whitney about the condom so we can both be sure.

"I best get going too," I explained to dad and Ian before attempting to walk out the door, "I'll see you two soon."

I ran out of the building in the hope to find Whitney in the Square. I search the café, where Jane told me there was no sign of her; I search the market stall, where Rose and Whitney's friend, Lauren told me it was her day off; I then searched her home to see Bianca, who returned from her holiday at such short notice.

"Connor," Bianca grinned at me, "saw Whit with a smile."

"Yeah," I chuckled embarrassed that Whitney explained the date with her stepmother "is Whitney here?"

"She's at Peter's," she revealed, "when she saw Rose, she had to make sure she is okay."

"She sure was fine when she left," I smiled with fear that with Rose, not all is sure, "thanks anyway Bianca."

I rushed to over to Peter's and saw the three of them. Peter had his hand on Rose's and I could not help but smile over how close they are. They are both idiots for not realising that they like each other. I see that Peter is a part of the family for two reasons. One is that he is dad's godson; the other is because he is also Rosie's soul mate.

"Hi Connor," smiled Whitney, "You came here to see Rose?"

"He came here to see you," Rose commented to her, "I take it the date went well Connor."

"It did," I smiled, before remembering why I come here, "Whitney I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she smiled before standing up and walking out the door, "I'm glad to see you're okay Rose. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Can't I'm afraid," she admitted, "I got work tomorrow."

"Okay," she smiled before we both left.

We left Peter's at about the same time and sat on Arthur Fowler's bench. Whitney was all smiles so I feel terrible for dropping this bombshell on her, but she has to learn somehow.

"What's up?" she asked with a smile, "you do look an awful bit pale."

"Whitney," I was ready to confess, "I enjoyed the date. I loved every second of it."

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Whitney quickly assumed, "I understand if you are."

"I'm not breaking up with you," I interrupted her, "but if I tell you this, then you'll be the one breaking up with me!"

"What's wrong?" Whitney asked with worry.

"The condom split," I confessed with fear, "there may be a chance you might be pregnant."

"I can't be," she whispered horrifying, "my time of the month is a week away."

"I'm sorry," I kept whispering, "whatever you decide, I'll support you on it."

"You're amazing Connor Anderson," Whitney smiled before kissing me on the lips, "why would I break up with you?"

"I don't know Whitney Dean," I laugh, "in a fortnight time we'll take the test."

"We best keep this secret from anyone else," she confirmed to me, "otherwise, they'll just freak out!"

"Why worry people over nothing?" I asked.

At least the unwanted "pregnancy" has not split us up yet.

* * *

Connor and Whitney's departure just left Rose and me in the house, which easily terrifies me, mainly because Rose has been quite around me ever since the confrontation with Sam. I can understand why Rose is upset, as this is no excuse for a mother to wish her daughter dead, but there is also no excuse for Sam slapping her around the face and banning her from seeing her little brother.

"Sam had no right to tell you to drop dead," whispered Rose, who just broke the awkward silence, "not you, not my dad, not anyone."

"She has no right wishing you dead," I hugged her, scared that she was going to be blaming herself for this.

"She has!" she sobbed, "I looked after Richard behind her back, I ran off after discovering the truth."

"Rose," I whispered, "this isn't your fault."

I grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly, but through no fault of my own, I felt my thumbs in the end of her sleeves, which resulted in her screaming in pain.

"Rose," I panicked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she hid her painful face but I was not convinced as I noticed that the jumper is too baggy on her.

"Rose," I commented, "what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," she lied again.

"Rose," I whispered with my hands on her elbows resulting in another scream, causing me to let go and discover what Rose has been up to when no one was around, "pull your sleeves up."

Rose looked as if the game was up and pulled her sleeve where I was horrified to see the state. Her arms were covered a red, blooded scars and looked extremely painful. Some of the scars even had the letters _DIE_ on one arm. I feel terrible as I know fully well, this was Rose's doing.

"I can't stop myself," she admitted, pulling her sleeve back and sobbed in my arms.

* * *

Is Whitney pregnant? Can Peter help Rose with her self-harming ordeal?

Please Review!


	9. Actions of Disappointment

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Can Peter help Rose with her ordeal? Or will this lead to a row between the pair? And who is next to discover Rose's self-harm secret?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review.

**Chapter 9**

**Actions of Disappointment**

**Rose, Peter and Maisy's POV**

My tears kept getting harsher and colder by the second. I know what I had done to myself is not the right thing to do, but I cannot stop myself. My scars were the result of my actions and Sam Mitchell's refusal to have anything to do with her daughter.

My scars were a sign of help, but I keep pushing people away, rather than closer. Now, because I cannot keep my mouth shut for a second, Peter now knows about the state I am now in right now.

"Rose," he whispered to me, "you're not still upset about what Sam said to you, are you?"

"If not then it must be the pain of hatred what I am feeling!" I cried out, causing Peter to hug me.

"You shouldn't be feeling like this," he commented, "let alone be doing something as extreme as this."

"I tried to block Sam out of my head," I revealed with tears pouring out of my eyes, "but whenever I try, she always there, telling me I'm better off dead!"

"You need help," Peter concluded, "You need to talk to someone."

In one way, he is right. I cannot just keep getting my emotions and frustrations bottled up. It is not healthy for me or for everyone else.

"Who could I go to?" I asked him.

"Right," Peter stood up and grabbed both of our coats, "we'll head to yours and we can discuss it there, okay?"

"Thanks," I smiled before asking him, "Peter, can you promise me one favour?"

"I'll keep this a secret from your dad," he answered what I was about to say, as if we have a telepathic mind, "But only because you should tell him."

We arrived back to mine, where Peter took out two cups and poured hot chocolate into them. He is such a kind heart who is willing to help his friends when they are in distress. Sam is right about one thing, if Peter ever did die, whether at eighteen or eighty, I do not think I would have the strength to go on. How I have managed a nine-year period away from any contact I will never know.

"Do you fancy the whipped cream and marshmallow with the hot chocolate?" he asked me with a smile, "like how your dad did it when we were little?"

"That was your favourite part of the visits to Mansfield!" I giggled where Peter showed a big grin on his face.

"At least you're smiling again," he grinned as he could not stop but stare at me, while I could not stop and stare at him.

All it took was for Maisy to enter, right on cue.

"Hi guys!" she called in an upbeat position, "how is everything?"

"Good thanks," we both lied.

"Glad to hear it," she gleamed before she headed into the bedroom.

Seeing Maisy in a happy mood had made me realise something. If my family find out that I went to see someone for help, it will crush them all. Dad, Maisy, Connor, they would be devastated. Maybe it will be best if the secret stays between Peter and me.

* * *

"Are you mad?"

Is Rose out of her mind? This is not someone harming her. This is Rose harming herself. I am scared she is going to go beyond the self-harm line. This has to end now!

"I cannot put my family in grief," Rose kept on telling me, "they will be heartbroken if I go to someone."

"Is that worse than slitting your wrists till they bleed?" I asked her, not knowing what or who was listening in.

* * *

What is Peter going on about slitting the wrists? Surely, Rosie has not been self-harming. She is too sensible for stuff like that, and she is an upbeat girl. Then again, she changed from wearing the country style clothing to the dull jumpers.

I listened into the door, worried that what I am about to hear is the first argument between Rose Anderson and Peter Beale.

"Rose," Peter complained, "you need help!"

"There you go!" Rose snapped, "I don't need help!"

"You cannot keep things bottled up!" Peter snapped back.

"That's easy for you to say!" Rose finally pushed Peter's buttons, "Look at you! Peter Beale, the kid whose mummy loved so much, she kidnapped him!"

"You don't really mean that," Peter tried hard not to yell; "your dad loves you, so does your brothers."

"It's not just bloody biological!" Rose shouted, "Your precious mummies always tried to protect you."

"Don't you dare even go there Rose!" Peter started to yell.

"No one even cared about me to be a fucking mother!" Rose yelled.

I then heard a smash from the door, and opened it to reveal both Peter and Rose in horrible states. Their faces were red with anger and frustration, which must be coming from their fight. I noticed that it was Rose who threw a plate at the door. After seeing just one look at Peter and one look at Rose, I realised something was up. Rose suddenly sunk to her knees and cried, causing Peter to run up to her and hug her.

"It's okay," Peter calmly whispered to her ear, "it's okay."

"I'm sorry," whispered Rose, who sobbed into his shoulder, "I am so sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it," he calmly chuckled.

I suddenly noticed what was up when I noticed Rose's arms from the hug. Rose has been self-harming.

"Rosie," I whispered, "what wrong?"

"I couldn't stop myself," she answered stuffing back her tears, "I lost it. I nearly killed Peter with my anger."

"No," I sternly confronted her, "I meant the scars."

Rose's face paled as soon as I brought up the sentence.

"I cannot forget what she said to me," She confessed, "she isn't a mother, she's a selfish slapper!"

"Is this about Sam?" I asked as she and Peter both nodded.

"It's not fair on you," Peter commented.

"I know its not," she confessed, "but I'm a Mitchell by blood. I want to be a Mitchell by nature."

"But you shouldn't be seeking acceptance from Sam," Peter revealed, "You already got that from Phil and he is the hardest of the lot."

"Thank you," Rose smiled, "I guess my biggest fear is turning out like her."

"But you're not," I smiled, "you're too good for that!"

Rose giggled before standing up and picking the shattered pieces of the plate. Peter and I helped her out before my phone went off. I knew it was dad, but I could not leave Rose on her own in her hour of need.

"You're not going to get that?" she asked me, "It could be important."

"No," I declared to my cousin, "ever since I come here, I realised one thing, nothing is more important than family. You, Connor and Uncle Alan have helped me realise that."

"It's okay with me," Rose commented.

"No," I declared, "I'll call back in a bit. Anyway, I have to go meet up with my mate Poppy. You are going to be okay, aren't you?"

"Course I will," she laughed, "Go and have fun. Peter's here so I'm not lonely."

"I will do," and I grabbed my coat and left the flat noticing that my dad had called. However, he is no longer the important case in my life. Rose and Connor are.

* * *

"You're okay?" Peter asked as we sat down on the sofa.

"I am so sorry for earlier," I apologised to Peter.

"Don't be," he pulled me in for a cuddle, "I know you didn't mean it."

It is just the scars talking, but I'll break free of them soon.

* * *

Can the Anderson teen control herself or will it lead to another breakdown? And how will Jason react if he discovers Maisy is putting all aside for Rose and Connor?

Please Review!


	10. Maisy's Heartbreak

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

This is the start of a new plot that will add up the problems that Connor, Maisy and Rose are facing.

Jason is taken back after Maisy chose to wait, but will he take revenge on her and Alan? And if so, how? And why did Maisy go along with Jason's plot?

I do not own Eastenders

Please Review!

**Chapter 10**

**Maisy's Heartbreak**

**Maisy and Peter's POV**

Today started out like any normal day. One thing is about to change day by day. From Rose's sudden change in wardrobe to Connor phoning Whitney all day. I guess that it could be easy asking Uncle Alan for money, instead of stealing it. Sure, he and dad never see eye to eye, but to help Aden out, it would mean a lot.

Would it help? I hope so.

Dad has not stopped texting me since Thursday, the day I felt both scared and sorry for both Peter and Rose:

"_Rose," Peter complained, "you need help!"_

"_There you go!" Rose snapped, "I don't need help!"_

"_You cannot keep things bottled up!" Peter snapped back._

"_That's easy for you to say!" Rose finally pushed Peter's buttons, "Look at you! Peter Beale, the kid whose mummy loved so much, she kidnapped him!"_

"_You don't really mean that," Peter tried hard not to yell; "your dad loves you, so does your brothers."_

"_It's not just bloody biological!" Rose shouted, "Your precious mummies always tried to protect you."_

"_Don't you dare even go there Rose!" Peter started to yell._

"_No one even cared about me to be a fucking mother!" Rose yelled._

We had to tell Uncle Alan about the bust plate being an accident. In a way, it was an accident, as Peter and I were both aware Rose never meant to hurt anyone. She was in a mind of grief with her mother. I do not know why she is putting all her attention on Sam Mitchell; she can do so much better than Sam Mitchell can for a mother.

She can do so much better for a cousin as well.

The truth is; my brother Aden is in hospital. Dad told me he was in an accident and the private hospital in Scotland cost a grand. Sadly, we do not even have the money. I suggested asking granddad, but he disowned dad. I have no idea why he disowned him.

I then suggested asking Uncle Alan, but turns out, they were not on speaking terms either. I have no idea about that either as I have weekly conversations with Rose on Mate's Gate.

He then told me to go to Uncle Alan's anyway.

"_Thought you weren't on speaking terms," I commented to him._

"_We're not," he admitted to me, "which is why I want you to get the money right from under his nose."_

The idea shocked me as I had no idea my dad was capable of theft.

"_What?" I asked shocked._

"_I want you to sweet-talk him into letting you stay with him, Kenny, Connor and Rose," he instructed me, getting my stuff in a suitcase, "when the time is right. Get the money. Don't let Uncle Alan or the kids find out!"_

"_I can't do that," I whispered, turning away from him._

"_Just a reminder," he reminded me, pulling my arm back, "your brother is in hospital. It is a long wait with the NHS. However, with the private hospital, he will get the treatment in no time. You're either loyal to Aden or to your Uncle Alan."_

I could not let my brother wait that long. There was no time!

"_I'll do it."_

I have to do it for him.

In addition, I feel terrible as it seems Rose is already in troubles of her own.

I checked my phone to see any missed calls, and I found out that I received a message.

_Meet me by the garden in Albert Square x._

I ran over to the window and saw a figure standing with a mobile phone with his hand. He is wearing a dark navy coat with blue jeans and dark shoes. He has black hair up to his neck. He looked up to the window where I was staring into and motioned for me to join him down there.

I listened to his instructions.

I rushed from the flat to the garden in seconds to meet up with him. I need to tell him to either give it time, or find some other way to get the money.

"Well Maisy?" dad asked me as I ran up to him, "have you got it?"

"Give me just a little more time please?" I pleaded with my dad as I saw his smile turn into a frown.

"No!" he shouted at me, before slapping me across my face, like the way Rose described it from her mother, "I have given you enough time! It's now or never!"

No, it cannot be! It is not fair on Rose. To be committing self-harm only to find out her cousin has done a runner with her father's money. She will end up starting again if that happens.

My dad is looking scarier than I ever saw him! His facial expressions were about to erupt like a volcano. However, there is no way I am putting all this stress on Rose. She is not only my cousin, but she is also my best friend.

"Never," I declared, "it isn't fair on Rose."

That resulted in another slap.

"Rosie!" he shouted, "what is this all about!"

"You're going to have to get the money elsewhere," I revealed to him, "I cannot go through with this anymore!"

"Are you insane?" he shouted even louder, "this is our one way ticket out of here!"

I was shocked when I heard this outburst! I thought this was about Aden!

"So this isn't about Aden then?" I confront him, tears ready to fall, "we were just going to run!"

"I couldn't care less if Aden jumped off a cliff and died," he reveal, sending me into depression, "we never talked. Why would I want to help a bastard like him?"

"Aden is your son!" I shouted at him.

"He is dead to me!" he declared, "It is either me or Rosie, Maisy! I do not want her brainwashing you!"

Only she is not the one doing the brainwashing, it was dad!

"You're dead to me too," was the last words I said to him as I walked back to the flat, proving my loyalty to my Uncle Alan.

"Fine!" dad shouted so I could hear, "I'll make sure Alan will pay for this!"

* * *

"Maisy's at Abi's," Rose revealed as she sat the phone down, "dad is staying the night with Tanya and Connor is spending the night with Whitney."

"Okay," I replied as Rose sat down next to me on the sofa, "how are you doing anyway?"

"Good thanks," she smiled, "thanks for staying here for the night. I don't feel lonely now."

"Good to hear it," I replied, before giving her a hug, "How is everything anyway? I mean with the scars."

I watched as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the red scars on her arms are fading away. She has stopped self-harming so that is a relief.

"Thank you Peter," Rose smiled at me, "I don't know what I could have done without you. You're my best friend."

"You're mine too," I smiled back as we hugged one last time.

We then heard the corridor window being smash.

"What was that?" Rose asked as we got up to investigate.

We exit the flat to see the flat window broken into pieces. Rose walked down the main corridor with me not far from behind. We then came across some stairs to witness a dark figure at the bottom.

It just took one look at Rose to strike.

"What are you doing?" screamed Rose as she tried to scream, but the thug covered her mouth.

"Let her go!" I tried to stop him, but he knocked me down, banging my head on the wall.

"Pete," it was a gaze since then as I saw the thug covering her mouth as they exited the building.

I gained some conscious as I picked myself up and continued to run after them when I saw a black van. The thug opened the back door and thrown Rose in.

"Hey!" I charged at him to attack him, "Let her go!"

I felt a massive blow to the head and everything went black in the end.

"Peter!" Rose's cries were the last thing I heard.

* * *

Was this all the work of Jason? Will Peter and Rose survive this ordeal?

Please Review!


	11. Good Day So Far

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

We know from the last chapter that Rose and Peter face a terrifying ordeal but is that the start of it? What happened up to that faithful incident in Rose's point of view?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 11**

**Good Day So Far**

"_Hello? Where are you taking us? Let us go! Please! I'm begging you!"_

**6 hours earlier**

**Rose's POV**

Today is a good day to be smiling like the sun.

For starters, my scars are healing and I have not felt the urge to slit my wrists again! Thank goodness for that! Second, Maisy has calmed down after the disruption caused the argument. I still feel bad about it but I am thankful it has not destroyed my friendship with Peter. If I lost him, I do not know what I would do.

I was feeling bored in the flat on my own as Maisy was at Abi's and dad was at Tanya's and Connor was visiting an old friend of his back in Mansfield. Peter was at work in the café so I was unable to visit him. So I just sat there, feeling bored. Until I remembered, he was not the only mate I got.

"Hey Whit," I called her over the phone, "doing anything?"

"Not much," replied Whitney, "how come?"

"Fancy doing something?" I asked, "The Vic is doing an all day karaoke if you fancy it."

"Go ahead," she replied, "sounds like fun. Please, don't push me to sing Rose."

"I won't," I smiled, "I promise."

I ran to my wardrobe to pick out my favourite dress but as I began to undress, I noticed something. My scars were still showing, but they were getting better. They changed from a blood stained red to a very pale pink. They were getting better and so was I. I am healing.

It was properly for the best if I do not wear my dress, as the scars are still visible. I cannot have anyone asking questions. Therefore, I decided to still with a red jumped with a white vest over it. I added a pair of jeans and black boots to finish the style. Well, it has been snowing, odd for November.

I grabbed my black handbag and placed my phone in it. I checked for anything wrong with my appearance before leaving the door.

"Hey Whitney," I smiled as I entered the Vic, "How is everything?"

"Going good thanks," she smiled with a bit of a hint.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'll ask you about it later Roz," Whitney mentioned when we heard one punter finished his song.

I stopped watching him and turned to Whitney, there must be something wrong as she has been quite for a few hours and a few songs. Whatever she is dealing with, she is brave enough to deal with the issue. At least she got mates to look out for her. She is like a sister I always wanted.

"Anyone else want a turn?" Alfie beamed to the audience, "4th of December, any Christmas songs perhaps?"

The crowd turned silent and who could blame them? Those who came up on stage had guts! The only way you can find me on that stage is if no one is willing to do so. Shit! I guess it is my turn on stage after all.

"Tell me you're not wimps!" moaned Alfie and I stepped forward, "Beale's godchild?"

"I'll have a turn," I proudly exclaimed as I stepped up on stage.

He passed the microphone to me as I asked the DJ to play a Christmas song from the band my family and I used to love listening to as a little kid.

"Hi," I prepared myself, "for those who don't know me, I'm Rose Anderson and I'll be singing a song my dad sung as a lullaby when I was young. Love Survives from Irene Cara and Freddie Jackson."

"Give Miss Anderson a round of applause!" Alfie shouted as I got the frights.

The clapping had died down as the music started to play. I breathed in and out until the time came and I had to sing.

As I sung halfway, I noticed everyone was smiling and I do not know why, I am not a good singer. I cannot sing to save a life so I do not know why they are applauding.

"Love survives, beyond our lives…"

I noticed another figure turning around as it was Sam Mitchell. The bitch I have as a mother. I noticed her smiling as I was singing which is something I do not fucking get! I thought she hates me!

"Love survives it all," I finished the song with everyone finishing applauding, as I got off the stage, Whitney hugged me, relieved I had done something that brave and survived.

"You're amazing," she commented, "I didn't know you can sing!"

"Neither did I apparently," I giggled, "is there anything wrong?"

"Can I tell you at yours please?" Whitney asked as she left, uncomfortable to face the music that is the punters.

I followed her across the Square, into the building of flats, up to the flat door. I then noticed her in tears as I realised one thing, something is up that she is not telling me!

"Whitney," I approached her, "what's wrong? Oh my life, it isn't Connor is it?"

"In a way, yes," she whispered as I opened the door, "Rose what I'm about to tell you cannot go through to Connor until I tell him okay?"

"I promise," I whispered as we walked in and sat on the sofa, "what happened?"

"When we were on our date," Whitney revealed the story with a smile, "we had such a good time and we went back to mine and…"

"Don't you dare go through any details," I interrupted, knowing what had happened when she mentioned it, "you might be a mate, but I don't want to hear any conversations about sex with my brother! I have to live with him; I don't want to live with the image!"

"Sorry," she laughed, "I felt so happy after everything that has to me."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" I asked her concerned.

"The condom split."

Hang on a minute!

"_Connor," I called Connor from the counter while he was sitting on the couch, "is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah," he whispered, "everything is fine."_

That must have been why he was quite! He must have been worried that he had impregnated Whitney. I could be an aunt! My dad could be a granddad! This is all life-changing stuff!

"Whitney," I whispered, "are you?"

"Two months," she revealed, "you're going to be an auntie!"

"So you're keeping it then?" I concluded.

"I know it is stupid and everyone will start judging me…"

"I think it's pretty brave you're going through with it," I interrupted her with my hand on hers, "I know for sure, you'll love to him or her."

"Thanks Rose," she smiled before hugging me, "Don't worry, I'll tell Connor the first chance I'll get."

"You better," I laughed.

We shared a couple of secrets about our pasts, keeping horrifying details out.

"I better go," Whitney, decided to get up and leave the flat, "please don't tell Connor."

"Tell Connor what?" I asked as if nothing had happened, "good luck with the pregnancy."

"Thanks," she smiled before leaving, "hi Peter."

"Hi Whitney," he smiled before entering with his stuff, "hi Rose! Are you ready for movie and gaming night?"

"You bet I am," I smiled as my best mate had finished his shift at the right time! I would have been lonely otherwise.

While we were getting everything set up, someone is giving me a call.

"Rose?" Maisy called me, "Is Uncle Alan in?"

"He's staying the night at Tanya's while Connor and Whitney have agreed to meet up and stay the night," I mentioned.

"Good," Maisy smiled, "I'll give him a call and tell him I'm sleeping over at Abi's."

"Right then," I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye!"

I put down the phone down by the table and joined Peter on the sofa.

"Maisy's at Abi's," I told Peter, "dad is staying the night with Tanya and Connor is spending the night with Whitney."

"Okay," he replied, "how are you doing anyway?"

"Good thanks," I smiled, "thanks for staying here for the night. I don't feel lonely now."

"Good to hear it," he replied, before giving me a hug, "How is everything anyway? I mean with the scars."

I pulled my sleeve up to reveal the scars are fading.

"Thank you Peter," I smiled, "I don't know what I could have done without you. You're my best friend."

"You're mine too," he smiled back as we hugged one last time.

We then heard the corridor window being smash.

"What was that?" I asked as I went up to investigate with Peter not far from behind.

We exit the flat to find the flat window broken into pieces. I walked down the main corridor with Peter not far from behind. We then came across some stairs to witness a dark figure at the bottom.

I took one look at him and it went out of control.

"What are you doing?" I tried desperately hard to scream but the creep covered my mouth before I could.

"Let her go!" Peter ran up to him, but he whacked him hard in the face.

"Pete," I felt both angry and scared as the thug dragged me out of the building.

"Hey!" I noticed that Peter had regain conscious and ran up to the creep, "Let her go!"

He tried to intervene, but the thug threw another punch at him, before throwing me into his dark van.

"Peter!" I screamed as the creep picked up his unconscious body and throws him in as well.

I grabbed hold of Peter and leaned next to him, holding him as tight as I could. His eyes slowly started to flicker. However, we were too late!

The doors slammed shut! There is no escape!

* * *

So it was a kidnapping! But are Peter and Rose set to be the only victims? Will Whitney tell Connor she's pregnant?

Please Review!


	12. Connor's Dilemmas

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

How will Alan react when he discovers about Rose's self-harming ordeal? Will anyone suspect it was a kidnapping?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 12**

**Connor's Dilemmas**

**Alan, Connor and Whitney's POV**

"Alan!" Tanya screamed as I kept tickling her on the way back to the flat, "Stop it!"

"Where is the fun in that?" I asked her, tickling her hard, "Not until we are back to my place!"

I picked her up, causing her to scream even louder, causing us both to laugh. I noticed something when we were in the corridor. There were pieces from the window quite close to our flat, with a brick close but not far off the damage. I put Tanya down and ran over to the area.

"Oh my," Tanya gasped as she ran next to me, "what happened here?"

"I don't know," I answered as it was the only answer I could give to Tanya, "I really don't know."

"Wouldn't it be close to yours?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Peter was staying overnight. I hope those two are alright."

With that, I ran into the flat with Tanya not far from behind. If the corridor window smashed, then the flat's windows must also have taken some serious damage. Rose and Peter must be terrified at the minute as they could have been inside at the time!

"Rosie! Peter!" I called out from Rose's room, "Are you two okay?"

However, there was no answer, no reply, and no call. I started to panic! I ran into Rose's room to see if they were still asleep knowing fully well those two are heavy sleepers. They were not in there!

"Rose!" I ran around each of the rooms, but there was no sign of those two, "They must have went back to Ian's."

I looked at Tanya who just glared at something. What is she looking at?

"Rose left," she whispered, "she's gone back to Mansfield."

I ran up to Tanya as she gave me a note.

_Too much is changing dad. I have gone back to Mansfield to find myself and choose between the old and new. Please do not worry about me. I will be home by the New Year._

_Rose._

"Best call Ian," I announced, "if she vanished so quickly, then maybe Peter might know the reason why."

I ran over to the phone, desperate to know if my Rosie is safe. If she is, then I need to know the reason why she took off like that. I just hope she is okay.

"Ian," I called over the phone with Tanya holding my hand, "is Peter in?"

"I thought he was at yours," he answered.

This left me worried yet calm, as I know now Rosie is safe and not alone. I know Peter will look out for my baby girl and keep her out of harm.

"Then he must be in Mansfield with Rose," I concluded as Tanya took my hand.

"Thanks Lucy," I heard from the other line before hearing silence, "You're right, he has left for Mansfield. But its okay, they're staying with Megan and her son, Kieran."

"At least they're safe," I whispered with relief before Connor, Maisy and Whitney showed up, "I'll call you back Ian."

"What's up?" Connor asked after I ended the call with Ian, "it's not Rose is it?"

I noticed both Maisy and Whitney's eyes shot up, as I said nothing. Telling my son that his sister has done a runner is the worse thing to tell him. At least it is easier to say than she is dead!

"Rose left," I announced as everyone else sat down, "she went back to Mansfield to stay with your Aunt Megan."

I saw tears coming out of Maisy's eyes, as there must have been something wrong that no one has told me!

"You okay Maisy?" Tanya asked her.

"She's been self-harming again," she announced, "hasn't she?"

"What?" Connor asked.

* * *

"Is that why she's been wearing those ugly jumpers?" dad asked Maisy, "She was hiding the scars?"

"I was scared of how would you react," she whispered, "I found out from an argument between her and Peter."

After all this time, I have been panicking about Whitney having a chance of being pregnant and my little sis has been scaring herself for life, literally. I can now see why my baby sis has been wearing those jumpers, once dad finds out; it is off to see a counsellor for her!

"I can't Rosie is capable of that," I whispered to Whitney who looked as if she is about to cry.

"She even tried to kill herself," she confessed to everyone, "I walked in on her before she had the chance."

My dad collapsed in tears after Whitney's confession. Now we know why Peter yelled at Sam.

"Why was she doing it?" my dad asked, firm and strict, "Why did she do it?"

"When Rose attempted suicide," Whitney revealed, "it was because Sam Mitchell told her to drop dead!"

I looked at my dad, noticing he cannot breathe.

"Sam said it to her face?" he asked fuming, "I bet it was her who threw the brick!"

"Alan," Whitney pleaded, "you can't put accusations over what had happened!"

"My baby tried to kill herself over that slapper!" he shouted, "now she's left, coincidence?"

He stormed over to the Mitchell's with Tanya not far from behind. It was just me, Whitney and Maisy left.

* * *

If Maisy had run off with Alan, then I would have had a perfect chance to tell Connor the result of the pregnancy test. However, after what has happened with Rose, maybe now was not the right time. It would just add more to the family problems.

"I should get going," I whispered to Connor before getting up, "I'll inform you if your sister calls, but she seemed fine and happy yesterday."

"My sister is happy one day, depressed the next," I went on, "but this is out of character!"

"She'll be fine," I whispered before I kissed him, "See you in a bit."

* * *

I sat at Arthur Fowler's bench with my phone in my hand. My dial was at Rose's number ready to call her. My eyes were pouring out with water knowing fully well my sister has vanished. I called her number, hoping I would get a call from Rosie.

"_Hi, this is Rose, please leave a message. Thanks."_

Two options, she wants either no distractions or she only gone and left her phone at home. This is worrying, even for Rose. I then noticed something else on my phone.

I got up and went for a walk to try to clear my head.

That was when I heard footsteps, which was not mine. I felt a massive blow to the head before everything went black!

When I woke up, I saw an unlikely figure.

"Connor!" the voice sounds like Rose.

* * *

First Peter and Rose, now Connor? But who is behind the kidnapping? And who is behind it?

Please Review!


	13. Maisy's Confrontation

Eastenders

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

How will Alan react when he learns about the truth with Maisy? And who is the kidnapper who is ready to strike again?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 13**

**Maisy's Confrontation**

**Alan and Maisy's POV**

"Connor," I called as I went to the kitchen area, "where have you been?"

I thought my son had come back after what has happened with his sister, he has been gone all night! The last thing Maisy and I want is another person doing a runner. It is bad enough that Peter and Rose had fled from the Square, but Connor has more sense than that! Surely, he would not do anything this stupid!

However, he did!

_Dad,_

_I have gone to Mansfield to snap some sense into my sister. I hope to be back with her and Peter._

_Connor_

I wish none of my kids want to be stubborn. First Rose, now Connor. It is bad enough Rose going on a self-discovery journey. However, I can understand why. Too much has changed. I truly love my daughter and I wished her the best on her journey.

"Maisy," I ran to hug my niece as she walked in the room, "how are you?"

"Good thanks," she replied, "what's wrong?"

"Connor went to Mansfield as well," I grinned, "it's just you and me."

* * *

Uh-oh, this is getting beyond a joke now. Sudden disappearing acts performed by Rose, Peter and Connor. This is unlike them to run away from home!

A part of me wonders what my dad has in mind for his revenge.

"_I'll make sure Alan pays for this."_

Those words seem more haunting day by night, night by day. A part of me is worried he has something to do with their sudden disappearances. I am scared.

"Uncle Alan," I whispered to him, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" he looked at me.

Here I go.

* * *

"He told you what?" I was shocked to learn that Jason had sent Maisy here just to fleece us, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"I'm so sorry," Maisy whispered as I took her hand, "he told me to come here to steal the takings but I developed concern for Rose as I saw a happy go lucky lady turn into an unhappy go unlucky girl."

"Maisy sweetheart," I calmed her down, "you did the right thing telling me. But why are you telling me this?"

As soon as I asked that question, her face paled and tears came out of her eyes.

"I told him no more," she revealed, "and he was fuming."

"I can see why," I commented, "he'll do anything to get what he wants. He even tried to convince your Aunt Megan and Uncle Paul to commit suicide."

"How come?" Maisy asked me.

"Megan had sex underage and had your cousin Kieran at fourteen and Paul is gay," I whispered, "He told them both that our father would disown them at different points of their lives. He convinced them suicide was an answer. But your Aunt Jasmine and I told them that there is no need to worry."

"That's why you weren't on speaking terms," Maisy discovered with her eyes shot open.

Telling the truth about our twisted brother to his daughter broke my heart, but at least made her realise what a monster he is. I am thankful she got away before she got hurt!

"I pulled out of the scam because I knew there was already a problem," she confessed, "if I had run off with the money like dad and I intended to, it would break Rose's heart."

"Maisy, listen to me, you're not to blame," I commented, "your father lied to you about your brother and when you pulled out, he was fuming."

"I am so, so sorry," she kept repeating herself but I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's not your fault," I whispered before getting up to make something, "why don't I make us something?"

I cannot keep my eyes off my kids without them going away and doing a runner! First Rose, then Connor. In addition, it is not like either of them to leave without an explanation. My biggest fear is for Maisy to take off.

* * *

"Thanks Uncle Alan!" I called in the flat before heading to my mate Aimee's, "I'll call you when I get to Jay's!"

"Okay!" Uncle Alan called back, motions before I could not hear him any further.

I thought a night at a mate's house would be the perfect solution to a proper cheer up. First Rose and Peter does a disappearing act, then Connor and Uncle Alan has been informed about the self-harming, and finally, Connor goes all the way to Mansfield to look for Rose.

However, I can see with Sam, things are changing, but that was the only change in Rose's life. What more is there? Is there something she is hiding? I want to know!

"Maisy, Maisy!"

The one voice I dreaded to hear!

"What do you want?" I asked my demon dad, "Uncle Alan and I are in a crisis!"

"Glad to hear it!" he bragged, "Does it have anything to do with a Connor, a Rosie and a Peter?"

Oh my, how the fucking hell does he knows about that!

"How do you fucking know?" I glared at him horrified of what this has led to in his nasty game.

"Try giving Connor a call," he grinned as I done what he said.

I dialled Connor's number and I was horrified to learn who has answered.

"Maisy, is that you?" Connor asked desperately on the phone, "Is Uncle Jason with you? If so, get out of there!"

"What?" I asked shocked as I heard other voices over the line.

"Maisy," Rose called, "run! You don't know what he is capable of!"

"Maisy," Peter called, "Don't let him get to you!"

Dad grabbed the phone and gave me a glare, hanging up with the evils in his eyes.

"What have you done?" I screamed at him, "Where are they?"

"You really shouldn't have asked the question Maisy," he revealed, before grabbing hold of me.

He kept a hard force on me for such a long time! Before opening the doors to a dark van and throwing me in! I suddenly realised where I was going…to Connor, Rose and Peter.

* * *

Will the Anderson four escape or will some of them be getting an early release?

Please Review!


	14. Connor's Discovery

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

When Jason reveals the situation for the four hostages, everyone is hoping they are picked to die, but will Rose tell Connor that Whitney is pregnant to stop him giving up his life? And who will be chosen to put their lives on trial?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 14**

**Connor the Daddy!**

**Rose, Connor, Maisy and Peter's POV**

"Good morning," I entered the kitchen area with dad, Tanya and Connor sitting on the kitchen table. Peter was standing by the kitchen counter preparing two cups of coffee.

"Thank you Peter," dad went towards Peter assuming the coffee is his but he passed it to me, "oh thanks a lot kids!"

"No problem!" Peter and I both grinned.

It was a perfect Wednesday morning before school and everyone was having a laugh and mucking about…

Until Uncle Jason, enter the flat, dragging cousin Maisy along.

"_Look here!" he shouted at us, "All four are here!"_

* * *

I suddenly opened my eyes to find that Peter, Connor and I are still in an abandoned room, tied up. Peter was sitting next to me while Connor was sitting across from us. I feel terrible for Connor as a young father-to-be should not be in this mess!

"You okay?" Connor asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now," I answered.

However, no one could think that Uncle Jason was capable of this.

"Rosie!" Maisy screamed after Uncle Jason let her go and hugged me, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I'm okay," I answered before Uncle Jason dragged Maisy next to Connor.

This is terrible! The four of us are stuck in a cold, damp room while being held hostage by a maniac! What does he want? I do not even care about me, but no one else should be involved.

"What do you want?" I asked Uncle Jason with a firm voice.

"Revenge," he answered, "my dad disowned me, cut me out of his will while everyone else gets a bigger share!"

"You deserve it!" Maisy shouted at him, "Aunt Megan has a child at fourteen, but they're doing fine!"

"Uncle Alan told you what I did then?" he revealed, "but Alan is the most successful. So that money is all I want?"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Quick luxury getaway," he concluded, "Maisy chickened out of the plan!"

"What?" Connor, Peter and I turned to Maisy shocked that his poison brainwashed her.

"I told Uncle Alan everything by the way," she concluded, "He hates your guts!"

I cannot believe Uncle Jason had just used Maisy like that! It is sick. I would not treat my children like this; if I live to have any…this could be the end.

"What do you want with us?" Connor asked, "Are you to let us go?"

"Just two of you," he declared, "the other two will have to stay while I decide their deathly fate!"

This caused everyone to go pale…two of us will survive this, while the other two could die.

I sure hope he picks me to die.

* * *

I am the eldest of the four of us! I hope he kills me!

* * *

I got the four of us into this mess! I deserve to die.

* * *

I am not a member of the family. I am not blood! It will be easier for me to die.

* * *

"Rose," Uncle Jason shouted as I looked up and stared into his dark green eyes, "I pick you to die first! I heard about you and your mother. She is right; no one will miss you! That's why I pick you."

I looked at Connor, Maisy and Peter…none of them looked happy! It is horrible. I am just glad that I been picked to die, but this was the biggest shock.

"To make this easier for me," Uncle Jason moved away from me, "The rest of you can decide who is joining her!"

"You can't do that to them!" I shouted at him with poison that he is going to let them force someone to die, "Just kill me!"

"No!" shouted Peter, "I'm not letting him kill you!"

* * *

"No!" I do not want to lose Rose over this matter, "I'm not letting him kill you!"

"You got to," Jason gloated, "unless you're willing to offer yourself."

He read my mind.

"I was hoping you'd pick me to die first," I confronted him with fury; "I wasn't even part of the family anyway."

"That is biggest piece of shit I have ever heard!" shouted Connor towards me, "You may not be family by blood Peter, but you'll always be part of the family to us. Not to mention it should be me dying! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't die!"

* * *

"Connor don't you dare!" Rose shouted at me, "You can't die! Whitney's pregnant with your kid!"

Oh my good life, my girlfriend is pregnant! Rose must have panicked, as she knew I was going to offer myself up.

"A child shouldn't live his or her life without a father," Rose revealed, "Whitney told me about the condom the night Peter and I were abducted. She begged me not to say anything but if it keeps you alive, it's worth it."

I stayed silent, knowing fully well Rose is right. I want to be involved in the baby's life, but how can I if I die? Rose, Kenny and I grew up with just our father and we all managed fully well. I know Whitney is going to be a good mother, but it is common for the Andersons to grow up with one parent, our child should have both of his or her parents.

It hurts for me to say this, but maybe Peter is right option as I am going to be a dad and Maisy is the youngest.

"Rose is right," he revealed, "A child should have a father. Jason, I am going to offer myself. I'll die with Rose."

* * *

This is worst feeling that I ever felt! Two innocent people are going to die…all because of my actions. If I had not come to the Square, none of this would have happened.

My dad is going to kill my two best mates and it is my fault.

* * *

"Connor, Maisy, you're both free to go!" Uncle Jason announced, "I'm going to let you both go home and you're both going to say nothing!"

"You think you're going to let us stand with my sister and best mate die," Connor whispered with anger; "And say nothing?"

"You going to have to," I started to cry believing this is the last time I will ever see him, "I love you."

My tears took a turn for a worse as Uncle Jason dragged both Connor and Maisy out of the room! I could not help but cry as they are going to go through the trauma of the kidnapping.

* * *

"Goodbye Connor," Rose whispered to me, "I love you, always."

"Rosie, no," this could be the last moment I see my little sister alive, but I need to speak to Whitney.

Jason threw Maisy and me out of the building. Maisy started to cry so I pulled her into my arms.

"It's my fault!" she sobbed, "It's my fault!"

"Listen," I consoled her, "he lied to you, he manipulated you, and it is not your fault! It isn't Maisy, it isn't!"

"Those two might have their lives spared!" Uncle Jason gloated, "I may be kind and I might let them go! If they survive then they walk away free as well!"

With Jason's revelation, I just hope those two are fighting as strong and solid as a rock.

* * *

Will Connor's hopes become reality? Can Peter and Rose survive and escape in time for christmas? Can Connor face to the responsiblity of becoming a father?

I know this is terrible but still please review!


	15. Missing This Christmas

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

When Connor and Maisy returned home, everything went into panic. Who does Connor reveal about the ordeal? How does he react? And how is Alan coping with the kids' sudden disappearance?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 15**

**Missing This Christmas**

**Connor, Ian and Jason's POV**

"Thanks for the lift!" I called to the taxi driver as Maisy and I both got back to Albert Square…without Rosie and Peter.

I feel terrible after what happened. I should have volunteered to put my life on the line despite going to be a father, if it kept Rosie and Peter safe then that was what I should have done! They could be dead right this minute! We had Christmas day sorted out months ago. Singing Christmas songs, opening presents, having Christmas dinner (in dad's case, burning Christmas dinner or leaving Rosie cooking Christmas dinner!). It does not look as if the cooker for Christmas dinner is going to be here for much longer.

"Dad, are you in?" I asked as I opened the door with Maisy in tow.

"We're home!" Maisy called.

I then remembered, when Rosie was first missing, she left her phone in her bedroom. I rushed over to her room to check her messages, to see if there was anything.

There were five messages on her phone since her departure and there were all from her mates. I could not help but read each of them, as they were all from different people.

We had one from Lucy.

_Rose, do you fancy going ice-staking next week?_

_Lucy._

We had one from Lauren.

_Rose, I got Eclipse on Blu-Ray, fancy watching on Monday._

_Lauren._

We had one from Ben.

_Rosie thanks for helping me out with my maths homework._

_Ben._

I then looked at the last two messages. My eyes widen as I saw one of them was from Whitney.

_Rose thank you for letting me confide in you. You are a star in a making._

_Whitney._

My eyes widened in shock as I saw one message. It was not from any networking brand or from any of her contacts. It had a random number, but I do not whose number it is. I read it just in case. If Rose survives what Jason has in store, then there will be a funeral…my funeral for reading her messages.

_Rosie,_

_You can feel free to hate me, as I do not blame you for doing so. After all, I did abandon you, but I could not manage. I was going to put your brother up for adoption when he was born, until my mum stopped me. If she knew about you, then she would be out my throat. I am so sorry for abandoning you and wishing you were dead, I did not mean it. I am scared that I could end up letting you down again. After all, I let my little girl down once before and I could end up letting you down again. You are a happy go lucky woman, and quite brainy as well, I am proud to call you my daughter._

_I am so sorry._

_Sam._

_P.S, I got the number by pinching Ben's phone, hope you do not mind if I saved it._

My heart breaks as it is just like one of those moments. Where the mother unites with her daughter until that faithful moment when something happens to the daughter. I just hope now she and Peter get out of there alive!

I attempted to leave the flat, only for Maisy to stop me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"To Ian's," I told her, "you stay here in case dad comes back."

"What should I tell him?" she asked with fear.

"Just tell them that they're okay for now," I instructed as I walked out the door, "Will you let me know, if anyone of the three shows up?"

"Course I will!" she answered.

* * *

"First Rosie, then Connor and now Maisy," I heard Alan whisper under his throat, "it's going to be a lonely Christmas, maybe I should call our Megan."

Ever since Rosie disappeared, Alan has been under a lot of stress. Then Connor had suddenly vanished and now Maisy is gone. All that is left of them was a note each.

I had Maisy's note in my hand, as Alan could not bear having it in his.

_I cannot spend Christmas without my cousins; I have gone to be with them._

This would break everyone's hearts as three people close to one man suddenly disappeared. I feel guilty because while I was looking out for my mate, I keep on forgetting that Peter is also missing. I watched as I saw Alan unintentionally drop the phone, scaring me to death.

"I called Megan," he whispered with tears coming out of his eyes, "Peter and Rosie never went to hers. She never had any contact from anyone since the day we left."

"So Peter and Rosie aren't in Mansfield?" I asked scared that they just took off, "They just took off?"

My question left unanswered when we heard a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal that Connor was at the other side.

"Thank goodness, dad!" he burst through the door and towards his old man.

"Where have you fucking been?" Alan shouted at him, "I just called your Aunt Megan! No one came round for a fucking visit!"

* * *

"I'm sorry," I whispered to my dad relieved to see he has not done anything stupid, "I was looking in main area in Mansfield; Maisy went there shortly after me once I called for help!"

"She has school you fucking idiot!" dad sobbed he cried into my chest, "No sign of them yet?"

I cannot lie to my dad but I did not want to scare him. If Uncle Jason had killed Peter and Rosie now, then the devastation would be severe.

"No," I lied, "there was no sign of either of them. I saw Rosie's old mate Charlie, he said he'll keep an eye out for her."

My eyes started to fill with water as well. Dad was in his own grief, crying out for his missing daughter. Ian however, noticed my grief. He pulled me aside and took me into Peter's room.

"Are you letting on more than you know?" Ian asked me with a firm voice, "What really happened?"

"They never ran off," I confessed, "they were abducted, we all were."

"Oh my," Ian was lost for words.

"The bloke told us that two of us can walk free, while the other two will die," I admitted, "He picked Rosie to die. Then he forced Peter, Maisy and I to pick one of us to join her."

"And you let my boy volunteer himself?" he shouted at me.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, "Peter shot with an outburst, told him he was willing to be picked, but I provoked Rosie. I asked Peter to give me one good reason why I shouldn't die, she told me Whitney is pregnant and I was speechless!"

"And then Peter took the chance?" Ian asked.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed as Ian hugged me as I can feel sobs from Ian.

* * *

Connor and I both walked down the stairs to find Alan standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked Alan, as he grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to give Maisy a hug," he announced, "and I'll tell her the awful news."

"I'm coming with you," I announced with Connor not far from behind us.

* * *

I entered the building of flats, ready to tell Alan that young Rosie is in Walford, leaving out the fact that she is going to die. If Connor or Maisy reveal the fact that I kept Rosie and Peter hostage, then their deaths will arrive quicker than Christmas. What is my dream Christmas present…to ruin Alan's Christmas day!

I entered the flat, only to find Maisy there.

"Hello, sweetheart," I greeted her and I saw her eyes widen.

"Stay away from me," she whispered, "or I call the police."

"I don't think you'd grass up your own dad, you sod!" he threatened, "I came here to tell your uncle I found his daughter!"

"You found her?" I turned to come face to face with my brother who is standing along side his son and some other bloke, "Where is she?"

* * *

Will Jason reveal the harsh truth? What will he do to Peter and Rose and can the terrified teens survive their ordeal?

Please Review!


	16. Teenagers Roasting on an Open Fire

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Meanwhile;

Will Alan learn the truth about Jason? Can the Beales, Mitchells and Andersons find Peter and Rose in time?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review and please have a happy christmas!

**Chapter 16**

**Teenagers Roasting on an Open Fire**

**Alan, Ian, Jane, Ben, Phil, Ronnie, Maisy and Sam's POV**

"Thank you for allowing me in for Christmas Alan!" Jason beamed as he sat down with a cup of tea.

"No problem," I replied with a hint of suspicion that Jason is going to stir up trouble, "you do know we're looking for Rosie and my godson Peter, do you?"

"Yeah," he replied, "but I saw someone who looked like Rose, but then she introduced herself to me."

"Her name isn't Rose Anderson?" I asked knowing getting my hopes up were useless.

"Her name was Violet Hart," he confirmed, "she did look like young Rosie."

Ever since Jason told me that he saw a sighting of my little girl, I have softened to him for a shoulder to cry on. I can feel my heartbreak as it is Christmas day…the first Christmas we were going to spend without our Rosie. Whatever happens, I hope Peter can do his best and look after her.

The only good thing about this is that Connor and Maisy are back, but those two are quite hostile towards Jason. Okay sure, with our past, I was quite hostile but he is here to pick up the pieces and maybe, just maybe help us find my little girl and Ian's boy. The stupid question is, how stupid are those two fleeing the Square in the first place?

Just to make matters worse, Rose left her phone…who knows who called her.

Someone knocked me out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to open the door to reveal Ian.

"You haven't got a message yet?" he asked worried.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I have never spent a Christmas without my three kids; Kenny is still travelling with his wife, Sapphire."

"Alan, I don't know what to say," He whispered, "how are Connor and Maisy anyway?"

"Quite," I admitted to Ian with fear.

"It's been two weeks since you let Jason stay," Ian complained.

Just as Ian and I were going to confide in each other about our pasts, Connor burst into the scene.

"Just the man I need to see," Connor greeted with a firm voice, "Ian, can I talk to you?"

"What is it you want to talk to Ian about and not me?" I chuckled silently, "Not good enough for advice?"

"No, not really," he replied, "Ian, can we talk?"

"Go on then," answered Ian as the boys left the flat.

* * *

As we left the flat, Connor stopped me in for a chat.

"What's wrong?" I asked Connor worried that it could be about Peter and Rosie.

"There's something I didn't mention," he revealed in panic, "about the kidnapper. You'd be surprised and dad will be fuming that he let him in here."

"What is this about the kidnapper?"

"It's Uncle Jason," Connor revealed, "he forced Maisy to come here and try to rob off us, but she finished it. So you know; he kidnapped us, starting with Rosie and Peter, then me, then Maisy."

My blood started to boil after learning that while Alan is vulnerable without his little girl; his brother had her held hostage and then took control of the situation. What sickens me the most is that he even took his own daughter hostage and put her on the option to die! At least he spared her life, although Peter and Rosie picked to die should not be on the agenda.

"He must have a reason for coming," I concluded, "Connor; we have to tell your dad!"

"We can't," he defended, "it will just make things worse!"

"Tell me what?" Connor and I turned to face Alan.

* * *

I cannot believe this! After all this time, my daughter and my godson did not do a bunk! They were fucking kidnapped by my bastard of a brother! Worse yet, he wants to fucking kill them!

"I can't believe this!" I shouted, "All this time, they were abducted."

"I'm so sorry dad," Connor whispered, "When we were all hostages, he picked Rosie to die first, then left the rest of us to make a decision on whose joining her."

"You let Peter do what?" I almost attacked my own son after hearing this, "Worse yet, what kind of man leaves his little sister to die?"

"I don't blame you for blaming me!" Connor defended himself.

However, I know deep down that Connor is not the person to blame. I know deep down Maisy is not the person to blame. I know deep down Ian is not the person to blame. I know deep down that the only person to blame is my bastard brother.

I saw the sight of him and he makes me want to cough up blood after what he did to my Rosie and Ian's Peter. Those two feeling more scared has made me feel more angry with him. One thing is for sure, he is not going to get away with it!

"Why did you kidnap them?" I ran towards Jason and punched him in the face, "You, bastard!"

"Alan, leave it!" Ian shouted at me, "He's not worth the hassle!"

"You know the truth?" Jason gloated at Ian and me.

"Let them go!" I demanded him until I heard him laugh.

"You really think I would give in that quickly?" he smirked, "It's their last Christmas alive!"

"Where are they?" Ian asked with a firm voice.

"In Walford if you're asking," he laughed, "ready to be set alight! You had better hurry up and find them. Or else the grim reaper will beat you to it!"

With that tone of laughter at something so serious in my head, I punched Jason in the face. Maisy exited the room with eyes wide open.

"What's going on?" she asked with a concerned voice as I hugged her.

"Maisy, your dad didn't do anything to you while he kept you hostage did he?" I asked panicked as she shook, "Rosie and Peter, they're in danger. Well, they're in both Walford and danger!"

"I'll get Jane, Lucy, Christian and Syed to help out!" Ian declared as he exited the door.

"Sam needs to be informed about this!" Connor informed me before turning to Jason, "Just wait until she hears about what you did to her daughter!"

Connor, Maisy and I both ran out to join the search; nobody knew where those two are. I just hope we find them on time! You always need to rely on the word, hope.

* * *

"Peter!"

I knew running away was not in my boy's character. I just hope he and Rosie are okay!

* * *

"Peter! Peter!"

After Ian filled us in on what had happened, I knew time was running out for both Peter and Rose! I hope those two are safe before time runs out!

* * *

"Peter! Rosie!"

My nephew and my cousin could be dying right now! If we are too late, then time will run out for them!

* * *

"Rose! Rose!"

My niece is missing, just as my sister has accepted her as her daughter! We have to find her before death does!

* * *

"Rosie! Rosie!"

Just as I accepted my daughter, death hit her! I cannot watch and let the same thing happen to Sam and Rose!

* * *

"Peter? Rosie? Where are you?"

My friends have been through a lot before my dad snatched them up! It is my fault!

* * *

After learning about Rosie from her brother, I realised that my little girl is in danger! I left Richard with Roxy and searched as hard as I could for my baby girl. Not only that, but I know she would kill herself if anything happens to Peter Beale. I know because, they are soul mates, perfect for each other. If only those two realise that!

I returned to the Square, screaming her name as loud as I could. I knew if I keep screaming, I would lose my voice in the morning but if I find Rosie unharmed, it would be worth it. I stopped at the Square and screamed one last word.

"Rose!"

With that, the glass of 29b Albert Square explodes, falling into the ground. I watched as everyone exit from the Christmas celebrations and looked in horror! I saw as one man just stood still with the evils of the place. I witnessed many people screaming as Ian, Alan and our families return from our search, only to witness the flames trying to escape the flat. That was when I realised…

…Rosie's uncle had thrown her and Peter Beale inside and set the place alight!

* * *

Is Sam right to worry? If she is, can Peter and Rose escape?

Please Review!

Happy Holidays everyone!


	17. The Fiery Kiss Literally!

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Part 2 of the Christmas fire! Will Peter and Rose be able to get out?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 17**

**The Fiery Kiss…Literally!**

**Jane, Alan, Peter, Phil, Ian and Rose's POV**

"Peter! Rose!"

I ran across, looking for my stepson and his mate before the Grim Reaper does! I then turned to watch Sam Mitchell scream out just one word.

"Rose!"

I suddenly turned to witness that 29b Albert Square has gone up in flames…literally! The glass suddenly shattered after the balls of fire. Sam and I both witnessed Alan's flat in flames with horrified images in our minds. I have no idea why, but Sam seems more scared than I do.

Christmas day has gone up in flames, literally!

The residents of the Square suddenly exit from their celebrations with horror on their faces. One family could have been in danger; luckily, sightings of Peter and Rose have prevented Alan, Connor and Maisy from being involved in the fire.

I ran up to Sam and hugged her, knowing she is frightened over what had happened. I cannot blame her, a few months ago; this was the Queen Vic. Now, it is someone's flat and a family is going to be left homeless because of this!

"Are you two okay?" Ian asked as he ran up to us.

"I'm okay," I insisted before looking at Sam who is still worried, "You okay Sam?"

"Rosie, Rosie," Sam kept repeating as we noticed a man in a dark coat walk away from the fire, "she, she, she."

"Jason!" Alan screamed as he attacked the man.

* * *

"They're inside aren't they?" I yelled at my bastard brother after realising my darling daughter is inside, "You locked my baby girl and my godson inside, didn't you?"

"Told you their minutes are numbered," he gloated, as I never seen fear look me in the eye like this before.

* * *

"Rose!" I slowly opened my eyes to learn that Rosie is still in her bedroom after the fire took me out. Rose ran into her bedroom shortly before Jason lit the whole flat.

I ran into the bedroom to find Rose sitting on her bed, staring at her phone with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Rose?" I whispered as I shut the door to avoid Rose becoming upset to panic in the hopes the fire does not spread to the room, "We have to get out of here."

"Mum," she whispered as I grabbed her hand, "mum, mum, mum, mum."

"You okay?" I asked her.

"She didn't want to let me down again," she sobbed into my chest, "this is one of the moments when they finally united until death."

"Don't let this be another moment for parent-child reunion," I whispered to her as she continued crying, "is there anything wrong?"

I let her sob into my chest before I noticed smoke is coming out from the other side of the door.

"Come on," I held her hand but as we opened the door, the fire knocked us both off our feet.

We both landed on the floor after the blow. As I managed to pull myself up, as I held my hand out to Rose, I noticed that she is still crying. I kneeled down to notice that there is more than what she is leading on. The scars on her arms are darker than they were before.

"Have you been self-harming again?" I asked her as she looked up to me and silently nodded.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed as I hugged her before I picked myself up and pulled her up.

We ran halfway towards the sitting room towards the front door as I opened the door. However, as we looked down the stairs, we both noticed the fire has spread downstairs. Going out, through the door is no longer an option.

I ran back into the flat before noticing the window is clear from the flames. I ushered to Rose but she did not seem interested in escaping.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't," she sobbed, "If she knows about the scars, she'll wish me dead!"

"Don't say that!" I shouted at her, both furious and worried that she does not want to leave, "You're amazing, you're beautiful and you are the best thing to ever enter in Sam's life, your dad's life and my life! My life just hit an ice burg before you came back into my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Wow," her frown has grown into a smile.

However, before we knew it, we both leaned closer to each other. Our faces were getting closer and closer. Our noses touch, causing our eyes to shut. The next moment, our lips met with each other, as I can taste her mango lips. After our lips separated for a couple of seconds, they met again.

The moment ended when the corridors burst into flames, which could attract more attention from those who are far away from the burning building. Luckily the window is still clear, I grabbed Rose's hand as we ran to the window.

* * *

I stood there trying to stop Sam from running into the house, which is still raging from the flames. At this rate, Peter Beale and Rose Anderson are both goners.

Luckily, we saw a figure still inside the flat! It was Peter!

"Alan!" he screamed with Rose running next to him, "Help!"

"Help us!" Rosie screamed, "Please!"

* * *

"You are a bastard!" Lucy screamed towards Jason before attacking him, "You've been keeping them hostage!"

"They're better off dead!" he gloated to her as I pulled her back.

I then turned to see Ricky Butcher run back into his house and then back out with a huge blanket.

"Peter!" he called over to the pair as he passed me the blanket.

Almost a quarter of the Square grabbed hold of the blanket as we all ran to the edge where we can guarantee Peter and Rosie can jump to safety and away from the flames.

"Peter! Rosie!" I screamed up to them, "Try to jump onto the blanket! Don't worry, we'll catch you both!"

* * *

"Rose," Peter instructed me, "Climb over to the window and jump!"

I cannot believe him! He is letting me go first, he should not have been involved in this mess, yet he is! After that kiss, I already felt ablaze. It was either that kiss or the fire. I am scared that he does not love me back; maybe it is for the best if we forget that kiss ever happened!

"What about you?" I asked, as I was the other side of the wall.

"I'll get down seconds after you," he answered before kissing my cheek, "don't you even think about worrying about me, now jump!"

I let go of the edge and landed on the blanket. As I jumped off the blanket, I felt someone hugging me tight. I looked to see that it was Sam Mitchell.

"Rosie," she whispered, "I am so glad you are okay, I am so, so sorry! I was just…"

"I read the message!" I sobbed, "I'm sorry too! All the things I said, I take it all back."

We hugged one last time before turning to see Peter standing where I was before jumping. However, the flames push him towards the blanket.

"Peter!" I screamed with Sam following me towards him as he sat up.

"I'm okay," he replied as I hugged him.

Everyone ran back toward the rest of the crowd, just in time for the ambulance to arrive. The paramedics gave both Peter and me oxygen masks to clear the smoke from our lungs. As we, both climb into the ambulance with Ian, Jane, mum and dad entering in with us. Ian and Jane sat next to Peter, hugging him, both thankful he is safe. I smiled before realising that it is not my dad holding my hand, it is Sam.

I just got what I what I want for Christmas, my mum back in my life!

* * *

Will Peter and Rose forget about the kiss or has it brought them closer together? Can Rose and Sam have a normal mother and daughter again? With a wild personality like Sam's and an upbeat personality like Rose's, let hope so! Will Rose's family help her through the self-harm or could she be capable of doing it again?

Please Review!

Happy Holidays as well!


	18. Sleepless Nights

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Sorry it took so long, I was stuck on writer's block. I was ordinally going to set this one Boxing Day, but it is too late for that so I set it to three weeks after the fire. I hope you like it, meanwhile;

Can Rose forget about the bad times in her past and begin to look forward to the future? What will become of that kiss between her and Peter?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 18**

**Sleepless Nights**

**Rose and Jane's POV**

There have been so many challenges I have faced in the past. I took part in singing competitions, basketball games and even ice-staking. There are sometimes you win, there are sometimes you lose. That's the thing with life; it is just one big challenge. If you're still living, you're still hanging on. Life is just a challenge that no one will win.

It's been three weeks since Christmas, since I was reunited with my mum, since…the fire. Peter and I were discharged from hospital on Boxing Day but I still had Uncle Jason's words in my mind, after he let Connor and Maisy go.

"_Who would love a self-harming freak like you?"_

It was a nightmare! It was like I was going to die in fear, grabbing onto my life as if I had nothing else before letting go. I always thought that I was going to end up dying in my sleep, in someone who I care about arms, ready to go to heaven.

I couldn't get to sleep at all since the fire. Our home is still badly burnt as Dad and Ian are helping the workers repair it. We've been staying at Peter's ever since. I was lying on the floor in Lucy's room, unable to shut my eyes for at least five seconds and it is only five in the morning. I turned to notice Lucy, still sound asleep, not a care in the world. Without waking her up, I stood up and head downstairs to think.

As I went downstairs I noticed someone having a drink of water, realising that I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep, she must have realised that I was up so she turned around.

"Trouble sleeping, Rose?" Jane asked as she walked up to me with another glass of water, "In a month, you'll be home in your own bed."

"It's not that," I answered, "it's everything that is happening."

"You're still worried about your uncle Jason, aren't you?" she asked as I shook my head.

"I never had a comfortable life," I told her, "I was cheated on, I attempted suicide several times, and I even got kidnapped by my own uncle."

"No one ever has a comfortable time," Jane concluded, "Look at me for example."

"Yeah, I heard about Steven," I whispered to her, "But that made you come out of the ordeal stronger and more determined. The more I think about the bad times, the less determined I get."

"I understand," she whispered, "I thought it had something to do with the fire, Peter couldn't even sleep."

My eyes started to water when Jane revealed this. No one had asked for Peter to get involved, but he did, all because of me. I nearly killed him.

"I never asked for Peter to get involved," I sobbed, "but he did. It's my entire fault, I nearly killed him!"

"No," a voice from behind us whispered, "It is not your fault."

I turned to face Peter, who looked as if he couldn't sleep at all. Must be from that fire we took on. Ever since that kiss, things were pretty awkward for the pair of us as we weren't as crazy close as we used to be.

"No one meant for this to happen," Peter whispered to me, "it was just being at the wrong place at the wrong time which led to the kidnapping."

"I can't cope," I sobbed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll let you two talk this over," Jane whispered as she went up the stairs.

* * *

I stayed on the fifth step, ready to listen to Peter and Rose, hoping that they can help each other with their problems.

* * *

"I couldn't sleep," Peter whispered, "I keep on worrying on what could happen to you. That fire changed everything."

"I kept on looking back on my life," I confided, "but I looked so close to the bad times, I never even thought on the good times."

"But they're supposed to keep you going," Peter whispered.

"I know," I admitted.

"But that doesn't matter," he concluded, "You got me, Sam, Alan, dad, Jane, Lauren, Whitney, Maisy and your brothers."

He grabbed my hand as a way of comforting, before pulling me in for a hug.

"So I take it we are now in touching distance after what happened in that fire?" I asked, breaking from the hug.

"Yeah," he revealed, "I'm sorry about that anyway."

"What are you apologising for?" I asked him, "I kissed you."

"No, I was the one who started that kiss," he argued before we both realised it was just a state of panic and that no one knows who started it in the face, "Well, at least we know we both started it."

"I'll never forget it," I whispered to him, "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too," he whispered, "That kiss we had, I'll never forget it."

"We still mates?" I asked holding my hand out.

"We'll always be mates," he laughed as he took my hand, before we shared one last hug.

We stayed there for as long as we could count.

* * *

"Slept well?" Ian asked me as I woke up out of bed.

"Yeah thanks," I whispered before getting up.

I walked over to Peter and Bobby's room (where Connor is also staying while the flat is being repair), only to notice that only Connor and Bobby are in there, on the computer or just reading. I ran over to Lucy's room to find only Lucy and Maisy gossiping. This led me to go downstairs.

As I looked around, a sight touched me as it caught my eye.

Peter was lying down on the sofa, still fast asleep (well he was still up at half five). His eyes were shut and his arms were wrapped tightly around Rose's body and vice versa. Rose was fast asleep on top of Peter. This was a very beautiful moment as I never saw anyone with a bond as close as the one they have.

Then I remembered.

"_That kiss we had, I'll never forget it."_

That kiss has brought them closer.

* * *

But is that just it, or is it the first of many that will make Peter and Rose realise they are perfect for each other?

Please Review!


	19. The Differences That Make a Relationship

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Will Rose and Sam be able to bond on their first decent time alone? And what will Connor and Whitney name their unborn child?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 19**

**The Differences That Makes a Relationship**

**Rose and Connor's POV**

It was a perfect remedy to a stressful Tuesday night. Meeting deadlines on coursework, sorting problems out and even checking my messages. I don't know how anyone can deal with the stress I have. But now, as I sat down with a nice hot chocolate and some telly, I know it is just me, the drink and…

I quickly placed my drink on the table and rushed to the door after someone knocked on it. As I opened the door, I was shocked to see the woman I recently wanted to set a meeting for ages, my mother.

"Hey Rosie," Sam whispered, "sorry. You weren't waiting for anyone were you?"

"What?" I asked before noticing I was in my tank top and shorts pyjamas underneath my dressing gown, "No, I fancied a night in for myself. Why, what's up?"

"Just fancy a chat," she smiled as she looked at me, "look at you, you're all grown up. You're definitely not the baby I gave birth to sixteen years ago."

"Hey," I laughed before letting her in, "you'll be saying that in May, when I'll be seventeen."

* * *

"You're doing okay Connor?"

I looked up to see Peter and his and Rose's mate Fatboy who were both standing in front of me.

I had a row with Whitney at lunchtime. It wasn't anything serious; we just rowed over baby names. If it's a girl, I wanted her to be named Annabelle but Whitney wanted her to be named Stephanie. The names of the boy were a lot worse. I wanted him to be Russell, after mine and Rose's favourite comedian, Russell Howard, Whitney thought that was too inappropriate as she wanted him to be named Jackson.

"Whitney and I had a fight," I confided in the pair as they sat down beside me.

"What happened this time?" Fatboy asked me.

"It wasn't serious, we just fought over baby names," I let out a chuckle before realising how stupid I was being, "What am I doing?"

"It was just an amount of a disagreement that was all," Peter explained, "What were the names?"

"For a girl, my idea was Annabelle," I smiled at the thought of my beautiful little Anna, "Whitney's was Stephanie."

"What are the names for the boy?" Fatboy asked me.

"Mine was Russell and Whitney's was Jackson," I revealed to the lads.

I could tell from both their faces that this is one ridiculous way to fall out. But we can't name the baby, Baby girl or Baby boy Dean-Anderson, can we?

Who can easily find a suitable name for a child?

* * *

"That's was where the flower references came from?" I asked shocked as I learned that it was a nineteen year old Sam Mitchell who gave me my name Rose.

"We were originally going to call you Erica Michelle Anderson," she laughed, "but someone gave me roses and I just kept staring at them, whispering the word."

"So why "Rose" if you were going to call me Erica Michelle?" I asked her.

"Because you kept responding to the word," she told me, "naming you and Richard were both the easiest things to do. We got rid of the Michelle part the name and called you Rosie Erica Anderson."

"Yeah, dad told me that I got my name by accident," I chuckled at the thought.

"I'm glad we changed our minds," she whispered to me, "because you're the most beautiful woman to deserve that name."

After those kind words from my own mother, I suddenly realised I was smiling without Peter's help. He was right, I wasn't on my own, I got my mates and my family beside me and I know we will never turn against each other.

I hope everyone is as lucky as I am.

* * *

"Hey, here's Whitney," Peter noticed as she walked into the door.

"Now's your chance, Connor," Fatboy instructed me, "Make amends now!"

I silently approached Whitney as she was talking to Ian; he seemed to notice as he stayed silent.

"Ian what's…?" Whitney turned to face me, "…Connor, I'm sorry about the fight we had. It was just over a stupid name."

"It's okay," I laughed, "Beside Stephanie Annabelle Dean-Anderson; it is such a beautiful name!"

"I like the sound of Russell Jackson Dean-Anderson as well," she grinned, "I think we just found our baby names."

"Sounds quite good," Ian commented.

I looked at Whitney and she looked at me. We kissed as a sign of making up after a stupid fight which nearly broke us apart.

I realised today that we were going to have our ups and downs but that's okay. So long as we got each other, that all it matters. We have our differences but hey, that's the thing that will start off a relationship.

* * *

"By the way," I asked Sam as she was about to leave, "what did bring you to want a relationship with me anyway?"

"I was tempted to have Richard adopted," she admitted, "when I look at him, I look at you, the baby you, the baby you who I gave up. When you and your dad came back into my life, I was so fucking scared I was going to let both Richard and you down again!"

My eyes began to water as I began to learn the truth over why Sam Mitchell said she wanted nothing to do with me.

"I was in prison when I learned I was pregnant with Richard and I knew I was going to be hopeless," she continued with tears starting to come out of her eyes, "it was the same reason I gave you up because I knew Alan can manage well. Look at you Rosie; you've matured into a beautiful young woman."

"Must have gotten that from you," I whispered, "my dad isn't much of a Prince Charming."

Sam chuckled as we both couldn't stop crying.

"Seeing you reminded me of what I did to you almost seventeen years ago," she confessed, "I thought that if I didn't have a relationship with you, I wouldn't be able to let you down again."

"And you won't," I felt strong after saying those words, "Because nothing will drive you away from me."

She pulled me into a hug and we both stood there crying.

We're both so different from each other, but hey, isn't that what starts a relationship off in the first place?

* * *

Will Sam and Rose have a decent relationship? Is Whitney and Connor's baby going to be a Stephanie or a Russell?

Please Review!


	20. Aden, Hilary and the Secret Maisy Holds

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

The Andersons are thrilled when Maisy's brother Aden and his wife Alesha (thank you to AlexGinny1 for givin me a name for her) and little girl, Hilary, but what is the secret about Hilary? Is she Aden's, Jason's or neither?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 20**

**Aden, Hilary and the Secret Maisy Holds**

**Aden and Maisy's POV**

This was it. Today of all days, this was it. I've needed to talk to my little sister for ages but go near her, would be going near _him_, Jason Anderson, your worst nightmare and my worst enemy, ever since he unleashed a cruel, horrible trick, which left me angry with him. He sold his own daughter.

Our feud started four years ago, when I was twenty-one and my sister was eleven. When he raped my girlfriend (now wife) Alesha and talked her into thinking she cheated. He even blackmailed her to pay him £200 a week or he will tell me. She came clean herself only to realise she never cheated. I attacked my father knowing what he did for his own selfish ways.

It got worse when he was caught stealing from our neighbours a year later. I told him to confess to his crimes but did he? No, instead he framed his own daughter, innocent twelve year old Maisy Anderson. She was let off and the charges were dropped after our neighbours realised Jason would do anything to protect himself. To make matters worse, he convinced Maisy that it would always him and her. He even told me, that I never counted. I moved to Scotland with Alesha shortly afterwards.

The sickest thing he has ever done, was selling his own daughter Hilary to us. She is two years old right now, and is the most beautiful image I have ever seen. Her name is Hilary Olivia Anderson, born on the 30th May 2009.

He threatened to hand her into care, disgusted with her for some unknown reason. Instead, he handed her to me and Alesha a month after she was born under one condition; we hand to send him £500 a month for her. That was £6000 a year; we couldn't afford a bigger home because we were trying to prevent a little girl from going into care.

Afterwards I disowned him but apparently, he was willing to put his own family at risk. It was in the news: _THE CHRISTMAS CRACKER! _Turns out he kidnapped Maisy, my cousins, Connor and Rose as well as Connor and Rose's friend, Peter. It said Connor and Maisy somehow escaped his clutches but Peter and Rose had to fight for their lives to escape. I'm glad no one was seriously hurt.

"Everything okay Aden?" asked my wonderful wife Alesha as she held my hand and holding little Hilary in her other arm.

"Yeah," I whispered with a smile as we stood in Albert Square, in front of 29 Albert Square.

Feeling brave, I walked in and pressed the buzzer, leading to one answer from a female's voice.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi is Alan Anderson in?" I asked her, "It's me, Aden Anderson."

"Cousin Aden?" she asked stunned as she opened the door and allowed me into the flat.

The young female, appears to be a sixteen year old girl. She is wearing a white jumper and a pink vest over it. She is also wearing jeans and trainers, which makes her look like a chav! Her hair is blonde and tied back, adding to more evidence of her chav-like personality. It appears she went through something traumatic but it would be rude to ask it now.

"Rosie?" I asked shocked at her appearance as she still keeps on smiling, "it is?"

"I could never get past you could I Aden?" she asked with her cheeky grin.

You know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. I hugged my little cousin before she became startled by Alesha and Hilary.

"Can I ask?" she asked motioning to them, "wife and daughter?"

"You got that right," I grinned to her, "Rosie, this is my wife, Alesha. Alesha meet my cousin Rosie."

"Nice to meet you," Alesha answered as they shook hands.

"You too," Rosie smiled back before looking at Hilary, "and who is this little angel?"

Oh God! Rosie is now sixteen years old, well seventeen in a few months. How is she going to react if she realises Hilary is Jason's daughter and he sold her to us? She'll be speechless of course. However, she does know what Jason is capable of, being trapped in a flat fire on Christmas day, hopefully, my little cousin will understand.

"This is Hilary," I was just about to tell her the truth until…

"Aden?" Uncle Alan stood there shocked with Maisy, Connor and a lad about Rosie's age, "What a nice surprise!"

We hugged it out like a brotherly reunion. To tell you the truth, I was a lot closer to Uncle Alan than I was with my own father.

"Aden, this is Peter," Connor introduced us as Peter and I shook hands, "dad's godson. Peter this is our cousin, Aden."

"Pleasure to meet you," Peter smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," I grinned, "Everyone, this is my wife Alesha and Hilary, our little girl."

After we finished the introductions, we all had a little catch-up. Rose talked about her rocky but reformed relationship with her mother, Connor talked about life as a dad-to-be; Maisy on the other hand, looked so transfixed on Hilary.

"Aden," Maisy whispered to me, "What happened between you and dad?"

"Maisy, you did remember what happened back in Nottingham, do you?" I asked, "The lies, the deceit, the manipulations."

"What happened between you and him?" she asked, "about Hilary?"

Mine and Alesha's eyes shot up as we stared at each other. Uncle Alan, Rosie, Connor and Peter all looked stunned after hearing this. How did someone as young as Maisy Anderson, click on to something like that?

"Hilary isn't ours," I admitted as Alesha looked on, "she's Jason's."

Connor and Rosie were both shocked after hearing this. Uncle Alan looked as if he was about to erupt as he realised how low his brother will go. Peter looked shocked as he must still remember that fire ages ago.

"What happened?" Peter asked, "How did she end living with you?"

"Let's just say we ended skint as a result," Alesha finished for me, "Jason was going to dump her into care unless we paid £500 a month for her."

"I'll kill him!" Maisy cried as Rosie comforted her as if they were sisters.

"That's like £6000 a year!" Uncle Alan exclaimed to us, "I wished you two had come to us about it!"

"Sorry," I whispered.

But Maisy ended up continuously crying her eyes out as a result. She must have been heartbroken that her little sister has been dumped like that. Rosie and Peter took Maisy away as I followed her.

* * *

After what had happened on Christmas day, I had no idea how low my dad will go to ruin his kids, me and Aden. I went into my bedroom followed by Rose, Peter and Aden as they sat by me.

"Maisy, I know that this is a huge shock to you," Aden tried to comfort me, "After what he did to our little sister and our cousin, can you expect him not to be a monster?"

"Hilary isn't our little sister," I confessed, causing Aden to look at me shocked, "Dad said he was going to take her into care to punish me!"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked me quietly.

"I had a one night stand when I was twelve," I whispered to the three other people in the room, all looking as shocked as each other, "Dad found out, and he punished me by taking something precious away."

Everyone looked stunned as they looked at each other. Peter to Rose, Rose to Aden, Aden to Peter and then in reverse. I had to confess a huge secret.

"Jason Anderson didn't sell his _own_ daughter," I revealed to them, "He sold _mine_."

* * *

How will the Andersons react to Maisy's revelation? Will it make their blood for him boil even more?

Please Review!


	21. Rose's Song

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

I decide to start off Maisy's storyline with rows between Alesha and Maisy which hopefully I can bring Maisy's emotions into the next chapter. This is just about Rose's feelings. Meanwhile;

Is the arguments tempting Rose into self-harm? Can Peter help her?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 21**

**Rose's Song**

**Peter and Rose's POV**

Things have been a bit chaotic at the Anderson household. Poor Rose, she has to live with it. Poor Maisy, she is dealing with a heart-breaking discovery. Poor Hilary, she is at the centre of this. I don't even know how they are all handling this. The only people outside the family who know what Jason did to Maisy are me and Tanya. I never even told my dad what has happened. This secret has made me feel like I'm a part of the family.

I feel for Rose, a lot has happened to her over the past six months. From discovering her mum is still alive to the self-harming to the kidnapping to the fire and now to this. How she has been managing I'll never know. I wish I had her fiery spirit, but maybe it was because she had good friends to keep her going. She was even back in contact with her childhood friend, Charlie Ericson. She even send a suggestion to the both of us to become mates and we got on well. He is even considering heading to Walford for Rose's birthday.

I wish I had the same spirit she has.

* * *

This keeps going from bad to worse. Maisy and Aden began arguing about how Hilary should be fed and what food to feed her. Dad and Connor were both too busy drooling over Tanya and Whitney respectively. The stress in the family is killing me. I've been tempted to ask my mum if I can move in with her soon but that will be running away from the problem. I'm just glad I got Peter by my side. He's my rock but I envy him, why can't I be as strong as he is? Maybe it's because he doesn't have the problems I had.

I wish I had the same spirit he has.

* * *

I grabbed my phone ready to call her.

* * *

I grabbed my phone ready to call him.

* * *

I dialled Rose's number, hoping to get an answer from the girl who has been like a sister to me all these years.

* * *

Just as I was about to call, he called me. He must have that same idea I have in mind.

"Hi Peter," I answered, "I was just about to call, what's up?"

"Just wanting to check if everyone is all right," he replied, "how is everything?"

Just after he asked that very question…

"Who are you to tell me how to fucking feed her?" Alesha shouted from the kitchen.

"Her mother, that's whose telling her," Maisy shouted back.

"If you really do fucking care about Hilary," Alesha harshly told her, "You wouldn't had given her fucking up!"

Thank god, Connor and Whitney took Hilary out at the time this argument has occurred. Normally, this would start with Maisy wanting to help out with Hilary, with Alesha refusing to let Maisy take part and this results in them arguing with very foul language, followed by Aden yelling, then Hilary crying and then somebody else (mainly myself or Maisy) crying as well.

"Does that answer your question Peter?" I asked him, "Good job Connor and Whitney took Hilary out!"

"Why don't I meet you at the café?" Peter asked, "You need to get away from there!"

"You're right," I chuckled, "I'll be right over!"

* * *

I sat at the café, freaking out about the whole situation. The arguments could easily set Rose down self-harm street again. Maisy could end up fighting depression. If these arguments keep up then Hilary could end up in care. I suddenly noticed Rose heading into the café.

"Thank you!" she beamed, "I had to get out of there since they are driving me mad!"

"No problem," I whispered, "you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I wouldn't worry about myself," she smiled weakly; "I'm tempted to ask my mum if I could stay with her."

"It's that bad?" I asked her.

"Let's just say, it's World War 3 at home," she replied, "I can't take it anymore!"

Oh God!

"_How can you live with yourself?" I asked Jason as Rose and I was still tied up on Christmas eve._

"_Quite easily," he grinned with the evils before grabbing Rose and punched her in the stomach._

_I felt my heart ripping for her._

"_Rose!" I cried to her before turning on Jason, "You bastard! Don't ever hurt her!"_

"_Why?" he chuckled, "I'd best get going, don't make me use the gun, either of you!"_

_He left, leaving just me and Rose in the room. I could she's scared because her eyes were as red as roses usually were._

"_It's okay," I tried to reassure her; "we'll be out too. Don't worry."_

"_Peter I can't," she cried to me, "I can't take it anymore."_

Rose self-harmed the first chance she took after that. What is happening with Maisy and Aden still reminds me of that every same day. It scares me over what could happen to Rose. I promised myself that I will die before her, then, I will spend years waiting for her at the other side.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, "Emotionally."

* * *

After Peter asked me that question I knew I couldn't lie to him, I had to be honest.

"No," I admitted, "I feel as if everything is changing and I'm still standing not changing."

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I trust you," I smiled weakly, "so I'll tell you, dad's planning to propose to Tanya. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise," he smiled, "Plus Maisy and Hilary, Connor and Whitney. I see what you mean."

"Those changes are happening too fast," I whispered, "I feel like cutting myself again when I think about the past. It's too hard to forget."

"But it isn't too hard to move on," he whispered, "and don't ever think like cutting yourself is the answer because it's not."

"How do I stop altogether?" I asked Peter, "dad finds out, then, I have to speak to a counsellor."

* * *

After listening to what Rose had to say, I realised that if she doesn't stop, then I have to do something about it.

"I want to know why you find self-harming addictive?" I confronted her, "If you ever start again, then all you're doing is dragging yourself to a dark place. Not to mention you'll be dragging me down too."

She started to get concerned.

"What?"

"You start, I start," I revealed, "Quitting sounds difficult for you to do, so I am willing to help you out. That means if you start to self-harm, then I will to help you quit."

"Don't do that!" Rose pleaded with me, "You'll only cause harm to yourself. Not to mention your family will be worried and could start blaming themselves. Self-harming is not the answer."

"I think you just admitted what damage self-harming can do," I smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm sorry if I left any damage affecting you."

"I wouldn't worry," I smiled with my hands in hers.

* * *

We walked down to the River Thames where I first helped Peter with problems when he couldn't manage when Lauren cheated on him. I just remember what has happened. I helped Peter deal with his heartbreak and he helped me with mine.

"Hey Peter," I smiled at him, "thank you. We're even now."

"What do you mean?" he looked at me confused.

"Remember the first time we were here?" I asked as I looked out the river.

"Yeah," he answered, "I was ready to kill myself, but you stopped me and comforted me."

"See how the tables turned?" I pointed out.

"Yeah," he looked at me, before we hug, "thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

* * *

"I just remembered something," Rose realised as we sat by the grass by the river.

"What?" I asked her.

"I wrote this song," she revealed, "it was three years ago, after the whole Derek incident."

"You wrote songs?" I asked.

"It was about this guardian angel I felt I would always meet," she told me, "the song was called You Turned My Tears into Love."

"Can you remember the words?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Let's hear it," I pleaded with her, "please?"

"Fine," she gave in.

I listened as she begun to sing, realising there is more to Rose Erica Anderson than there really is.

"_As I turned out the lights,_

_My whole world just died,_

_I felt lost in sight,_

_My heart just survived._

_I looked deep inside,_

_Deep to my heart,_

_You are inside,_

_You're inside my heart._

_My life wasn't right,_

_Till I looked up above,_

_You were in my light,_

_You,_

_You turned my tears into love._

_Now I couldn't breathe,_

_My life's breaking apart,_

_You let my heart breathe,_

_You're part of my life._

_I'm not sure if I,_

_Knew you before,_

_Why it is I,_

_Know we met before?_

_My life wasn't right,_

_Till I looked up above,_

_You were in my light,_

_You,_

_You turned my tears into love._

_Now I couldn't breathe,_

_My life's breaking apart,_

_You let my heart breathe,_

_You're part of my life._

_I looked deep inside,_

_Deep to my heart,_

_You are inside,_

_You're inside my heart._

_My life wasn't right,_

_Till I looked up above,_

_You were in my light,_

_You,_

_You turned my tears into love._

_My life wasn't right,_

_Till I looked up above,_

_You were in my light,_

_You,_

_You turned my tears into,_

_You turned my tears into love."_

My heart started to faze after hearing Rose's beautiful voice singing a soulful song. She is a true songwriter and a good singer.

"That was beautiful," I smiled at her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

All I know is that Rose's song is my favourite song.

* * *

Honest opinion, what do you think of Rose's song? Can the arguing die down? Who was Rose's song mainly based on?

Please Review!


	22. A Birthday Truce and Friend

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Will Maisy and Alesha form a truce over Hilary? Why is Alesha being so harsh in the first place? Has the river event caused something to spark over Peter and Rose?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 22**

**A Birthday Truce and Friend**

**Maisy, Aden, Rose and Peter's POV**

It has been three months since Aden, Alesha and Hilary have moved in, and Hilary's birthday is on Tuesday and it is already Friday! A part of me cannot wait as this will be her third birthday, but ever since Aden learned that I was Hilary's mother, well things have been less than peaceful.

There are some things I disagree with Aden and Alesha with. What Hilary is eating is one of them. They have been feeding her soup for dinner but that isn't enough! She needs her five a day. I tried to help out but every time I do, someone snaps.

"_Stay away from her!"_

It is usually Alesha who yells when I try to intervene but I can feel nothing but devastated that she won't let me have any part in taking care of her niece, my daughter! It breaks my heart having nothing to do with her.

They won't even let me babysit her either. They always left responsibility with Rose whom, I can understand Rose over Connor, but they chose his _cousin_ over his _sister_ to babysit. They wouldn't let me over touching distance and it really crushed me that they don't even trust me.

My thoughts are all over Hilary and I need a distraction before I go into a breakdown.

_Knock, knock!_

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door and opened it, "Hey Peter, Rose and Connor aren't here."

"I came here to talk about Tuesday," he revealed, "I had an email from Charlie; he's coming to see Rose."

Thank you Peter Beale! All my thoughts about Hilary's birthday nearly left me to forget that Rose's birthday is on the same day! I could always plan something for Rose then have an excuse to spend time with my daughter. This is going to be fantastic!

"What's this about Tuesday?" Aden approached Peter, "Has Rose forgotten it is Hilary's birthday on Tuesday?"

"She hasn't," I butted in, "it's her birthday too. Charlie's coming here is a surprise!"

Aden suddenly stared at the calendar but turning red.

"I forgot!" he hit himself over the head, "I was that obsessed with Hilary's birthday, I forgot it was also Rosie's birthday as well."

"I'm sure she'll understand," Peter commented, "we're taking Rose out for a surprise, if you fancy it Maisy."

Oh no! If they take Rose out, then I'll be further away from Hilary!

"I'm not sure," I confessed, "I fancy helping Aden out with Hilary."

"It's okay," Peter smiled.

"Peter," Aden interrupted, "A word?"

I suddenly watched as Aden dragged Peter away from me, as I stood there panicked.

* * *

I dragged Peter into my room ready to warn him about Maisy and Hilary.

"Peter," I advised him, "Alesha doesn't want Maisy anywhere near Hilary."

After I said just that, I may have angered him.

"Why?"

"Alesha is Hilary's adoptive mother," I answered him.

"And Maisy is Hilary's birth mother!" Peter complained, "I know it's hard for Alesha, but Hilary has two mothers now. I envy her, my mother died when I was five and Rose only just got a second chance with hers after about seventeen years. Hilary is lucky compared to us!"

"Alesha is unable to have kids of her own!" I admitted to Peter, "Before Hilary came along; we wanted a family of our own. But Alesha had two miscarriages, we couldn't conceive naturally. Then Jason came along with Hilary."

After my confession, Peter's face suddenly lightened up from anger to an understanding moment.

"I'm sorry," he answered, "I'm really am. But keeping Maisy away from Hilary, its killing her and I bet it's going to be bad on Hilary as well."

"How would you know?" I asked him, "You never heard the arguments!"

"It's not just Hilary and Maisy its having an impact on," Peter warned me, "But think about Rose and Alan and Connor. Rose told me that things have being going crazy. It is having an impact on everyone."

After hearing this, I realised that I have been in the wrong. Why have I done something that stupid? Hilary is lucky to have both Alesha and Maisy as mothers, some people grew up without their birth mothers, and you just have to look at Kenny to Connor to Rosie and to Peter and Lucy.

"I got to sort this out," I declared.

* * *

"Hi birthday girl to be," Whitney grinned as I approached her, "how is everything?"

"Not bad," I answered her, "I can't wait for Tuesday."

"Neither can I," she laughed, "Connor won't stop annoying me!"

Ever since the arguments between Alesha and Maisy continued, everyone started to get rather annoyed with the situation. Connor moved in with Whitney while I moved in with Ian to get away with the situation. If I hear one word come out of the argument then not only will I be unable to prevent the self-harming, but I'll be dragging Peter down the road as well.

Moving in with Ian until the arguments die down will give me time to relax as Peter and I just had our exams. If I stayed at home for one more second, then it will drive me insane. I'm surprised dad hasn't moved out either.

"So has your dad proposed yet?" Whitney asked me as I shook my head.

"He keeps waiting for the perfect moment," I answered, "he wants to propose next week. It's exciting to think about the moment."

"I'll bet it is," Whitney laughed, "you're lucky to have him, even though he is a moron, he is your dad."

"Thanks Whitney."

"No problem Rose," she grinned as we drank our orange juices.

* * *

"Hey Aden," Alesha entered the flat with Hilary when Peter and I re-entered the main room, "what is she doing here?"

Obviously, she was talking about Maisy.

"Alesha, we need to talk about this whole situation," I pleaded with her.

"I should best be going," Peter tried to leave but I stopped him.

"Stay," I smiled at him, "this is a family matter and you're definitely part of the family."

Peter smiled before sitting next to Maisy.

"I had a word with Peter," I told Alesha, "I want Maisy to have part of Hilary's life. After all, Hilary wouldn't be here if it weren't for her."

"Aden," tears were starting to show, "I can't, we've only just started to cope. I can't lose Hilary."

"You won't," Maisy interrupted, "I'll be here to help out for as long as you want. I can't thank you enough about how you've been raising Hilary. I just want part of the help."

"I'm sorry," Alesha cried before hugging Maisy, "we should look for another place around here."

This shocked everyone in the room.

"It's not big enough here for seven people," she revealed, "We have to find another place, with three bedrooms of course."

This widened my eyes.

"Why should we look for three bedrooms?" I asked her, confused.

"If Maisy is going to help look after Hilary," she beamed, "then we need to make a start by leaving the flat, it's not big enough for seven people. You, me, Maisy and Hilary, we can find a nice place in Walford that isn't expensive."

"You're letting me move in?" Maisy asked with excitement as Peter smiled.

"I was scared you were going to take Hilary away from us," Alesha admitted, "Now I know you're not and I don't have to worry."

I watched as Maisy and Alesha ran and hugged each other like two sisters. Peace had entered the Anderson household at last!

After the girls left with Hilary to the café, it was just me and Peter.

"Thank you," Peter told me, "you did an amazing thing today."

"No problem," I smiled before forgetting something…

…my dad nearly killed Peter at Christmas!

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Whitney asked me as I couldn't stop looking at my drink and the karaoke night in the Vic isn't helping.

"I'm fine," I confessed, "I was just thinking."

"What?"

Ever since the conversation on the River Thames, my mind slowly drifted off about Peter. Since that day, I have been closer to him, than I ever did before.

Well, apart from that day.

_The fire kept on spreading. It got more severe as Peter and I ran out of my bedroom and into the sitting room. My mind was constantly on about Sam, Jason and my family._

"_Rose?" Peter cried out as I stood there frozen in my thoughts. This must be my time._

"_I can't," I whispered which lead to a panicky Peter._

"_Rose, are you mad?" he asked me, "listen, you've got everyone around you who care about you. You're special; you're beautiful; you're amazing."_

_It was just then, it happened. Peter and I kissed. It wasn't one of those guilty "it didn't happen" kinds of kiss either. If felt magical, special, amazing. I had one hand which moved from Peter's back into his hand and the other hand through his hair to around his body. I could even feel Peter's arms separate from around my body to one hand in mine, to another on my cheek._

_I had no idea how it happened or who started it, but it did light sparks, well, we were in a burning building. But it did end with a bang, literally._

Ever since our conversation three months ago, my mind was kept on Peter Beale as he helped me through a lot. I am lucky to have him around as a really good friend. Whitney and Lauren are incredible friends, but neither of them holds a candle to me like Peter does.

"Rose," Whitney interrupted my thoughts, "What's going on."

"Peter and I kissed," I blurted out in a quiet whisper when only the people sitting on the table can hear, which is just me and Whitney.

Peter is going to kill me.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what my dad did to you," Aden commented, "To be kidnapped is one thing, but to be trapped in a burning building is another."

"The fire wasn't my concern anyway," I admitted, "My only concern was getting Rose out of there."

The river incident had struck my mind ever since it happened. All it did was told me how lucky I am to have Rose around in my life. The fire changed everything between me and Rose Anderson.

"You and Rosie are so close," Aden commented, "Like Romeo and Juliet, only without the feuding families."

"I love Rose to bits and I would lay down my life and give it away just to keep her that important lifeline," I admitted, "She's my friend and I'm hers. That fire didn't just test our survival, it tested our relationship."

"What do you mean?" Aden asked.

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded with him, "but Rose and I kissed that day."

Rose is going to kill me.

* * *

"You kissed?" Whitney asked me, shocked, "when was this?"

"Christmas day," I revealed, "When we were trapped in the fire."

"Wow," Whitney commented, "Did you talk about it?"

"We agreed it had never happened," I explained, "that is was a distant memory to be erased, but ever since we talked a few months ago, I realised how lucky I am to have Peter in my life."

"It seems everyone has that guardian angel," she smiled.

"Whitney," I whispered, "Please, no one can know about this. Not even dad or Ian."

"I promise," Whitney answered.

"Thank you."

As I looked out the window, I suddenly remember what had happened in the past year. Despite getting back with my cheating ex, only for him to do it again, discovering my mum abandoned me, the self-harming, the kidnapping and the fire, I had a fantastic year and the best one ever.

Because I have Peter Beale to put the smile back on my face.

* * *

Will Peter and Rose get together soon?

I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, by the time I finished, it was midnight. But please review!


	23. I'm So Lost Without You

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

It's Hilary and Rose's birthdays. How will the day result?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 23**

**I'm So Lost without You**

**Maisy, Peter, Rose and Charlie's POV**

I can't believe after that short four weeks, it is finally another holiday before my GCSEs. Would you believe it? Not only that, I have a week to brace myself. Aden and Alesha allowed me to have time off helping Hilary so I can revise as I'm hoping on finishing up and taking up an apprenticeship in childcare. Life is going rather well so far, especially since Aden and Alesha managed to get a flat a little bit outside of the Square but I can still see my Uncle and cousins.

It's Hilary's birthday today as well…two years old already. I still see the little baby that I carried from two years ago, except I see beautiful black curls bouncing off her shoulders and baby blue eyes popping out once in a while. I love her with all my heart content and I want to give her the best love that I can.

* * *

After I finished off my breakfast, I grabbed Rose's birthday present and put it into my bag, ready to meet up with her. However, I told her I was going to be up and ready by eleven, truth is…

Rose would probably still be in bed. It's her seventeenth birthday and what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Especially considering his name is Charlie Ericson, her old friend from Mansfield. It's nine o'clock, so I had two hours to get everything ready for her surprise.

I grabbed everything I needed and then I was off.

* * *

"Morning," Rose yawned as she entered the kitchen, stretching her arms up as if she was trying to touch the ceiling. You can tell my cousin isn't a morning person, she dreads going to college because it involves waking up in the morning.

I looked at her with a smile. Her hair isn't brushed as she got bits of her blonde waves sticking out. Her clothes have the same chocolate mark from two days ago following a movie night with Peter, Fatboy and Mercy. Her ankles were still showing despite wearing her red and pink striped sock. For someone who hates pink, she has a lot of colour in her wardrobe.

"You can't be awake already dear cousin," I complained, "You should still be asleep, where's the Rose Anderson I used to know?"

"She drank too much coffee last night," she admitted to me, "way too much above her limit."

"What is your limit?" I asked her, knowing fully well about her bad habit.

"Four cups," she admitted, "You can blame that on Peter! He took me to that new coffee place which opened last Thursday!"

"No one asked you to drink that much," I giggled before whispering so Rose couldn't hear me, "No wonder you two are perfect for each other."

"What was that?" Rose asked me.

"Nothing," I insisted.

* * *

I looked at the time table, where I noticed that the train Charlie was about to arrive in would arrive in about twenty minutes. That would be perfect timing to catch up on sleep, considering Rose and I went to that new coffee place. I chuckled at the image as dad wasn't surprise that I only had four hours of sleep. I'm never taking Rose back there following last night.

"_Platform 5b arriving from Nottingham has arrived."_

I quickly got up out of my seat and waited at the exit when I noticed a figure with brown hair, a bit shorter than mine slowly approach me.

"Sorry," he greeted me, "It's my first time here. I'm looking for a friend of my friend. His name is Peter Beale; I was wondering if you know who he is."

"I've been wondering who he is as well," I chuckled, "You must be Charlie."

"Hi Peter," he grinned, "Rosie told me she had a difficult time but she talked to you about it, thanks a dozen."

"No problem," I grinned before shaking his hand.

We walked over to the café and sat at the table closest to the window so we can see Rose. We agreed to meet there at eleven, so we can do something for her birthday, see? We haven't even decided what to do; we'll plan it out as it goes along.

"What did you get Rose?" I asked Charlie as we got our coffees.

"I got her an emerald bracelet," he answered, "perfect for her birthstone. What about you?"

I pulled out Rose's present to reveal a photo frame. It was surrounded by a plate of silver and ruby coating and can carry up to twelve photos, which I sorted out. One of the photos consists of Rose and me at the age of seven; when we last saw each other…

"_Have a look at this!" Rosie called to me as we stood by the lake after playing in the park, "Those hills look so pretty!"_

"_They're cool," I replied next to her before grinning, "Tag, you're it!"_

"_Hey no fair!" she called out as she ran to chase me, "Tag, you're it!"_

_After she tagged me, she ran as fast as she could, with me following behind; but just as I was about to tag her, she slipped and fell in the mud…taking me down with her. We just looked at each other and began to laugh at ourselves and each other. The only thing that didn't get covered in mud was Rose's camera._

"_Picture!" she called as she walked over to Alan, "Daddy could you, please?"_

I smiled as that was the last day before dad, Lucy and I left Mansfield for the final time. I missed those memories but now Rose and I can make some more, especially since we made some good friends between us.

"How much did that cost?" Charlie asked, "Rose will love it!"

"I hope so," I grinned before I saw the birthday girl in my sights.

* * *

"Happy birthday Hilary," I said to my daughter as I carried her in my arms, "What have we got planned for today?"

"Park," she answered to me as Alesha kept on smiling.

Hilary looks so happy again and I'm happy to see her smile and hug my daughter. I passed her onto Alesha as she began to whisper a song to Hilary. Aden later got up out of bed.

"Morning girls," he chuckled, "I take it Rosie went out?"

"She gave Hilary a little book," Alesha smiled at him, "She's a star that girl is, I was eyeing that book up for Hilary myself."

"By the way," Aden interrupted, "The flat is ready to move into next week, I informed Uncle Alan."

"Glad to hear," I smiled at Aden, "Can't wait to move into the new flat."

"You'll love it Maisy," Alesha smiled, "Right I best get everything sorted for the party."

* * *

"Hey Peter," I grinned after approaching, "Whose your-Charlie!"

"Rosie!" I also dropped with shock after seeing my old friend Charlie Ericson, "Happy birthday buddy!"

"Good to see you again!" I smiled and hugged him before noticing, "You planned this didn't you Peter Beale!"

I suddenly saw Peter's grin grew.

"We were talking about it being a surprise," he insisted as I hugged him, "Happy birthday Rosie!"

"One of the best presents I have ever been given," I smiled into Peter's brown eyes, "Thank you, both of you."

"It's about to get even better Rose," Peter told me as the three of us walked out the café.

* * *

"So Charlie, how long you're here for?" Rose asked me as the three of us sat on Peter's sofa.

"Just for a few days," I answered, "Peter filled me in on Connor becoming a dad. I didn't expect him to settle down."

"Connor is the unexpected," Peter chuckled as Rose joined in with the giggles.

There was something, definitely something. Peter clicked onto me for some reason, he seems cool and alright. I read the story about Christmas day in the paper, I'm glad they're both alright. But that minute, when Rose and Peter hugged in the café, I was certain that they shouldn't settle for just friends.

There is definitely some feelings one holds for the other, but I can't tell which or maybe both of them. Peter Beale and Rose Anderson, they clicked like magnets.

"Hey Peter, hey Rose," a blonde girl entered from down the stairs who caught my eye.

Her hair was as fair as feathers flowing like the wind. Her eyes are a captive blue, hypnotising all in my sight.

"Happy birthday Rose," she smiled, handing Rose a gift before looking at me, "Hi."

"Hi," I replied.

"Lucy, this is Charlie," Rose introduced us, "my old friend from Mansfield. Charlie, this is Lucy, Peter's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy smiled, "You're here for the bowling trip?"

"Oh yeah," Rose remembered, "It was you, me, Peter, Lauren, Whitney, Fatboy, Mercy, Ben, Jay and Abi."

"Connor isn't coming?" Peter asked her as Rose shook her head.

"Dad is making him take lessons on how to be a dad," she giggled.

"I can't come either," Lucy revealed, "We're understaffed at the café and I volunteered to help out."

"Guess we got one place available," Rose smiled, "But I received a text of Mercy and Fatboy, they're stuck working as well."

"Oh well," I replied, "We can still have fun!"

* * *

After getting the ice-cream, I sat with Charlie and Rose on the grass as they watched on. They were getting prepared to tell me about how they grew up in their childhoods.

"One time," Charlie recalled, "our friend Emily decided to pull off this party and invited Rose, me and Josh as well as some of our other friends. After the party ended, it was just me, Emily, Rose, Josh and Derek and Derek managed to pull out the vodka bottles he stole from his house."

"He managed to get all of us to have some," Rose continued the story, "but everyone begun to throw up as a result. Don't worry, this was on a school holiday, Derek and I were the next to leave at four but we carried on drinking."

"Tell me this wasn't that night with that weasel," I pleaded with Rose as she nodded.

"I won't tell you the rest," she smiled, "You know what happened."

Hearing Rose's childhood was a reminder to knowing how little I knew about her past. Sure she was a bit wild, but I had no idea how wild she was. She certainly changed and grew up a lot. She's grown from a wild child to a teenage angel.

"Rose grew up with a reputation as she proved to everyone she wasn't your typical everyday girl," Charlie explained, "she played footie, she does basketball and boxing, she even enjoys badminton and hockey. The only girly sport she does is ice-skating. She grew up to be quite clever. Everyone knew her father raised her single-hand and she grew with two older brothers."

"You either got it or you don't," she beamed to me.

"You even joined in the boxing lessons and we have a one on one penalty shoot-out," I commented to her.

"Everyone called this girl, the Teenage Tomboy," Charlie revealed.

* * *

The three of us lay on the grass with Peter on my left and Charlie on my right. We began laughing as we kept exchanging stories.

"By the way," Peter asked me, "What caused you to change your wild ways Rose?"

"Derek cheated," I revealed, "I started to blame myself and vowed to change."

"You influenced us all," Charlie commented.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I smiled at Charlie and then to Peter, "Both of you. You two are part of my family. I would have been lost with you both. You two are my best friends, I'm helpless without you."

"Where would we be without you?" Peter asked before sitting up, "Okay sure, one of us lives in Mansfield, but that won't matter, the three of us, we got each other."

"You bet we have," Charlie and I agreed as the three of us shared a group hug.

We began laughing again…until we saw Whitney screaming in pain.

"Whitney?" I called as I got up and ran as fast as I could with Peter and Charlie not far from behind.

"The baby," she cried, "he or she is coming fast!"

* * *

Will Connor be informed of Whitney's early labour? Will the baby be healthy?

That is one birthday surprise!

Please Review!


	24. A Perfect Birthing Team

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Sorry, it's been a while, I had some exams and I still had them on my mind, but I'm back! This is still set during Rose's birthday and picks up from where the last chapter carried off. I like to thank stranger's child waking for her advice. Anyway;

Can Connor get to Whitney on time for the birth of their baby?

I do not own Eastenders

Please Review!

**Chapter 24**

**The Perfect Birthing Team**

**Connor**

"Where's the other birthday girl?" Maisy asked as she entered the flat with little Hilary.

"Still with Peter and Charlie," I smiled, "it was good to see him again mind."

Maisy smiled as Hilary started to clap her hands at the TV just like everybody else. Maisy started to lift Hilary up in the air and down again as I approached her as we played pass the child with Hilary. I keep on smiling at this feeling as Hilary is such a joy.

That was all about to end.

Peter and Charlie barged into the flat both showing drops over their heads. They also look as red as cherries as they've obviously been running.

"Where have you been?" Charlie shouted at me.

"I was at work," I answered, "I got to provide for Whitney."

"Yeah I understand that," Peter exclaimed, "you should be at the hospital."

"Why?"

"The baby's coming!" Peter finally dropped the bombshell.

* * *

**Whitney**

"Where is he?" I cried to Rose as she has been a temporary birthing partner while Connor is still nowhere to be seen.

"He'll be here soon," Rose reassured me, "Peter and Charlie are looking everywhere for him, he won't let you down."

I still can't believe this is happening! To me! I am going to be a mother for the first time and all it is doing is scaring me. I can't show this fear to Rose because it'll worry her. She's the brave one here, not me, she's my best friend.

"Whitney don't you worry," she smiled, "Peter and Charlie will find him and he'll be here to see either baby Stephanie or baby Russell. We'll find him."

* * *

**Connor**

Peter, Dad, Bianca, Charlie and I ran out of the car outside the hospital the minute we got there. I hope Whitney isn't too mad at me as it took long for Peter and Charlie to get to me. I hope Rose manages to calm her down. The five of us ran into the hospital reception hopefully, we made it on time.

"Hello," I asked the receptionist, "my girlfriend is currently in labour. My sister went in with her. Whitney Dean?"

"Yes she's in room 332," she politely replied to us.

"Thank you," I answered to her before turning to everyone else, "Room 332 Whitney's at."

Dad, Bianca and Charlie ran straight to the hospital room. I tried to make a run to, but then reality hit me. I'm going to be a father.

"I can't manage it," I insistently whispered to Peter, "I'm going to be a dad."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Peter replied, "you prepared so much into this. You'll make a great father."

"What if I can't do it?" I asked, "I can't even protect my sister at the darkest hour."

"Don't bring that up again," Peter warned me, "You'll be a fantastic father; you got Whitney and Alan to help you along the way."

I looked at Peter insistently before realising he's right. With what he said in mind, I ran to the hospital room with Peter not from behind. That's when I saw her, still in labour with no baby yet. Rose is holding her right hand and Bianca is holding her left. We have a perfect birthing team on our hands.

"Where you've been?" Whitney asked me, "I was worried you weren't going to make it on time!"

"Don't be silly," I smiled at her, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Thanks Connor," Whitney smiled before her eyes began to open wide, "Oh!"

Doctor Michaels and the midwife arrived shortly after Whitney begun screaming. This is it! Our baby is going to be born!

"Right, I want only family here!" he instructed Peter and Charlie as they were about to leave the room.

"Wait!" I stopped them, "we want Peter with us!"

Everyone apart from me, Whitney and Peter turned their heads from me to Peter, while the two of us just stared at each other.

"What?" Peter asked shocked at my outburst.

"We talked," I explained, "We want you to be godfather."

Peter looked stunned after hearing this before entering a smile, everyone else looked amazed at this. I have faith in Peter and he is a member of the family. I know I can count on him.

"I'll call Aden and Maisy," Charlie announced before leaving, "Good luck Whit!"

"Right let's do this!" I eagerly shouted to everyone.

Like I said, we had the perfect birthing team!

* * *

**Whitney**

I have suffered from so much pain in my life. With Tony abusing me, through being let down by my own mother, discovering about Ryan and being with Billie and dealing with the fallout by his old gang, but I have never been in this much pain, even when I know fully well something good is coming out of it.

"Right Whitney," Dr Michaels instructed me, "We need you to start pushing."

"Don't you worry about a thing Whit," B reassured me, "We'll be right by your side, we'll help you along the way."

This pain is going to be worth it, I know it will!

"Push!" shouted Alan.

Don't you worry little one, you'll be welcomed into open arms!

"Come on Whitney!" shouted Peter, "You can do it!"

I don't think I can handle the pain any longer!

"Whitney!" Rose encouraged me with her hand in mine, "You're almost there, just a little more!"

Then that was it! The pain I felt was overcome by sound, sounds of a little baby…my little baby.

"Oh my," Bianca started to cry as the midwife carried the baby away to clean him or her up, "Whit, congratulations! You're a mum!"

"It's a boy," Rose announced with tears slowly coming out of her eyes, "a beautiful baby boy, your son is perfect."

Oh my! My baby son, he's here, he's finally here! I have a baby boy.

"Are we still sticking with Russell Jackson Ryan Anderson?" Alan asked Connor and me as our boy was passed over to us while we looked at each other.

"Yes," I concluded, "Baby Russell."

"I can't believe it!" Rose was getting close to crying, "I'm an auntie."

"And a godmother," Connor announced with me smiling with the surprise, "We have a perfect family here, now thanks to Russell."

"I don't what to say," Rose finally cracked as I passed Russell over to Connor, who passed him onto Rose.

"Hello Russell," she gently whispered to him, "I'm your auntie Rosie. You're so adorable," she turned to Connor, "I am so proud to call you my brother. I know you can do this."

"Would you two like to be alone with Russell?" Bianca asked us as Rose passed Russell back to me.

"Thank you all," I smiled.

Everyone left after that, leaving just me, Connor and our baby Russell in our arms.

"I can't believe this," Connor laughed, "our son. He's here and he's healthy."

"I can't believe this either," I smiled before looking at our reflection in through the window.

We look like a happy family.

* * *

How is that?

Please review!


	25. Never Fails To Disappoint

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

I just like to inform everyone that the next chapter after this will be set from September 2012 for an exit story for Peter and Rose set. Meanwhile...

Will Tanya say yes to Alan's question?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 25**

**Never Fails To Disappoint**

**Alan**

"Oh you're back," Rose greeted me as I entered the flat; "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Oh ha," I joked as I hugged my youngest daughter and my grandson, "No sign of Connor?"

"He's at the shops," she answered, "So how was Tanya?"

"Tonight's the night," I declared, "I'm going propose to her."

* * *

**Lauren**

"You're going out tonight?" I asked my mum as I saw her applying eye shadow, "You know that colour of eye shadow doesn't go with that dress."

She turned around with her eyes wide open. Alan was just here an hour ago before eagerly leaving, maybe to see his new born grandson Russell. Rose told me that he was a right chip off the old block with the brightest smile she has ever seen.

"What colour really goes Lauren?" she asked as she grabs the make-up wipes, "I'm frantic! Alan said he has got some surprise that will change our lives."

"Is he going to?" I asked.

"I think so," she laughed, "Oh my. I might be a step grandma. Three more step kids and this will be incredible."

I must be feeling cheerful about the Anderson family. After everything they've been through, they managed to turn the clouds over their heads into rays of sunshine. Especially Rose. She's been through an awful lot. If Alan does propose, then that'll will be the family putting the past behind.

"So the purple eye shadow," mum asked, "with the midnight blue dress?"

"Yeah," I answered to her, "It suits. And don't worry about Oscar, I'll look after him, in fact Rose is coming over as well, it'll be the perfect chance to get to know my future sister."

"Thanks Lauren," she smiled, before hearing the door knocking, "Oh god! That'll be him! I'm not ready for him just yet!"

"I'll go get it," I complained.

As I approached the stairs, I noticed that it wasn't Alan waiting outside the door, it was Rose!

"Hey," she beamed as I let her in, "Tanya, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Rose," mum smiled trying to hold in the fact that Alan might propose and Rose and I might be sisters, "you're Alan's daughter, would he like it."

"Wear the dress and he'll fall in love with you all over again," she chuckled.

I suddenly noticed the look in Rose's eyes. It is almost as if she is letting on more than she knows. I wonder if she knows what Alan has in store for mum.

"I'd better go and see Alan," mum replied before leaving, "Thanks again Lauren. Nice seeing you again Rosie."

After mum left, I quickly turned to Rose with a squint of suspicion.

"What is Alan really hiding?" I asked her as we entered the sitting room.

"Don't know what you mean," she answered…complete liar.

"Don't lie, it's not a good look on you, Rosie Erica Anderson," I warned her, "What is Alan's surprise and I want the truth."

"Well you're going to find out soon," she argued her case which got me excited.

"Spill," I urged her.

"My dad is going propose," she revealed.

"And my mum is hoping he is," I revealed to her, "they're going to get engaged!"

* * *

**Tanya**

"Shall we get going then?" Alan asked me as we left his flat and into his car.

"Yes we shall," I insisted as we entered the car and headed to the restaurant.

Alan took me to this rather expensive place. It looks absolutely fancy with chairs that look rather comfortable and tables that look as if they've been made with a very dark oak. There is music playing in the background…Eva Cassidy, quiet as soulful as the singing Jane and Rose does at the Vic. There were candles in the centre of the table and champagne in a freezing cold bucket. Where did Alan get the idea from?

"Ian told me about this place," Alan informed me with a bright smile, "he took Jane here for their fourth wedding anniversary."

"Oh Jane told me about it," I giggled fondly. I can honestly remember what happened when Alan and I first came across with being a couple.

_I kept watching all those couples coming and going through Booty. They were all loved up and they all made me happy. It also made me feel lonely, my engagement to Greg ended in tears as he went back to his ex and Max and Vanessa were all loved up in their honeymoon nest. Lauren also was walking with Derek, hand in hand. I felt ready to get back in the dating game._

"_Hi Jane," I greeted to her as she entered, not taking my eye off the window._

"_Hi Tan, are you alright?" she asked me, as a tear started to form from my eye._

"_Yeah, it's just that time when everyone falls in love," I replied still keeping my eyes on everyone._

"_Oh come on," Jane giggled, "thank yourself lucky, you're living life as a singleton."_

"_You're in a good mood," I replied remembering what happened to them, "Peter's forgiven you then?"_

"_He's moved back in," she replied, "Lucy reminded him of what could have happened if we had told him sooner. He still would have tried to take his life back then. Thank god Rose was there to stop him."_

"_I'm happy for you," I smiled, "I just wished there was someone who would look out for me like Rose did for Peter."_

"_Like a blind date?" Jane asked._

"_Yeah," I smiled, "Would you know anyone?"_

"_I'll find out," she replied._

Little did I know that the daughter will normally take after her dad when Jane didn't disappoint. The blind date led me to Alan Anderson, Peter Beale's godfather.

"You're alright?" Alan asked me, "You're getting cold."

"I'm fine thank you," I replied, "I was thinking about a conversation with Jane way back."

* * *

**Alan**

I understood exactly what Tanya meant by that. I was so thankful for Ian and Jane and their meddling over what has happened. I didn't get off to the best start with Tanya following the Derek gate out of loyalty for Rosie and Peter after what Derek and Lauren did to them.

_It was a house-warming party, welcoming Rose and myself to the square. Peter and Lauren were still a couple back then as Rose gave Derek a second chance. I noticed a smile from Lauren and Derek as they were dancing but I noticed Peter and Rosie at the corner laughing so I thought nothing less of that._

_My back was turned as I thanked Ian for the surprise, insisting he didn't have to go through with it. When my back was turned, my grateful godson and darling daughter were recalling their childhood games like their annual thumb-war. However Lauren and Derek were missing._

_Suddenly I noticed Lucy slipping up on her shoes (they must have been new) and accidently spilling orange with a touch of vodka (Ian and Jane allowed the twins with one glass of alcohol) over Rose's white dress. The replied was with Rose bursting into laughter._

"_Rosie," Lucy commented, "I am sorry, these shoes are new and-"_

"_Don't be sorry," Rose giggled with Peter following her, "It was an honest mistake, it could happen to anyone. I'll just go get changed."_

_Rose opened the door to her bedroom before quickly exiting again._

"_Rosie?" I asked her as she quickly turned pale with Peter running next to her._

"_You alright Rose?" he asked._

"_Derek…" Rose whispered in complete shock with tears coming out her eyes, "I should have seen it coming, he hasn't changed a bit."_

_I noticed Peter's face going red as he realised what has happened. Derek had cheated on my little Rosie, again! He ran into the bedroom, only to be welcomed to a shock._

"_Lauren?"_

_I entered to notice that my godson's girlfriend and my daughter's boyfriend had been at it!_

"_Peter," Lauren quickly whispered, "it's not what it looks like."_

"_Yeah," Peter replied firmly with a broken heart, "and neither are you."_

_Rose ran out after realising what really went on, that Derek only used her so that Peter never found out. I admire Peter, he had the chance to confront Lauren and Derek, but he ran after Rosie instead. Those two always put each other first._

Just like me and Tanya. I asked Ian if he knew anyone that would be perfect for a blind date and he saw what he can do. And he never failed to disappoint, he was looking out for me, just like what he did thirty years ago.

"Tans," I whispered to her soft eyes, "We never got off to the best start after what happened with Lauren and Rosie."

"I know," she smiled, "I'm glad they agreed to put the past behind them and become friends again."

"Yeah, but after what Ian and Jane had done for us, I felt thankful for them as they led me to you," I grinned, "I have never been married so I don't know how do this, so I have something for you."

* * *

**Tanya**

Alan gave me a small box and placed it in my hand. I looked at him with curiosity and opened it where there was a sheet of paper saying _Read me._ I opened up the letter to found that it was a poem.

_My life had always been so incomplete_

_I have three kids who would always compete_

_They always believed in their lover's fate_

_To hatch their home from their lover's own grace_

_They told me life was a life full of love_

_And promised my love she will fly above_

_And twenty years on I took a big leap_

_And found the woman I would love to keep_

_I always felt that there's always a part_

_Until now I realised we've been kept apart_

_I've noticed now how foolish I've become_

_Until the day I knew that you would come_

_Now I said all the things I hope we'd be_

_My Tanya Branning, will you marry me?_

I was expecting Alan to propose, but I didn't know he was going to propose like this! After reading his poem, I noticed the engagement ring was being kept inside the bow, below the poem. I slowly moved from my chair and closer to Alan before kissing him with all the passion I could find.

"Yes, my Alan Anderson," I smiled into his mouth, "I will marry you!"

* * *

We arrived back to mine when we entered the sitting room and saw Lauren and Rose waiting patiently with one of each other's hand in the other and the other hand had their fingers crossed. They must have known what was going to happen tonight.

"What are you girls doing?" I giggled as Alan followed me.

"Did he ask?" Rose asked me with her eyes at her dad.

"Ask me what?" I asked her realising she knew what he had in mind.

"Rose told me what Alan was planning," Lauren smiled, "is she telling the truth?"

"Yes Lauren," I smiled, "She is telling the truth. Lauren, this man will soon be your stepfather."

My reply came as a shock as Lauren and Rose hugged me and Alan respectively before hugging the other.

"Congratulations," Rose smiled at me, "This is turning out to be the best home ever."

"Thanks Rosie," I smiled at her, "Alan, could you go upstairs for a minute? I have to tell Lauren something."

"Sure," he grinned after kissing me, "Night girls, I'll see you in the morning."

After Alan went upstairs, I walked into the sitting with Lauren following me.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Lauren asked just before I noticed from the mirror Rose was about to head home.

"Actually, it's both you and Rose," I informed as Rose heard what I said and re-entered the room.

"What's it about?" she asked as she sat on the sofa.

"I want to give you a little word of advice from your mother," I replied facing Lauren and turning to Rose, "or your step mother to be."

The girls looked at each other with confusion.

"Don't throw away your life looking for the one," I advised them, "I learned that when your dad moved here," I continued motioning to Rose, "You've got to grab the future in your own hands. You'll never know, the one might already be in your life and you wouldn't have known it yet."

* * *

Tanya's words might come back to haunt Rose soon but how?

Please Review!


	26. It's Too Precious To Be Called Love

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

As I mentioned last chapter, this is now set in September 2012. These next few chapters will lead to Peter and Rose's exit. Will they leave as friends or as a couple?

Will Lauren and Sam get Peter and Rose admit to their feelings for each other?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 26**

**It's Too Precious to Be Called Love**

**Rose**

I can't believe its September already! It feels like just yesterday, I was at my first day of school and now I'm a week away from leaving the Square for Nottingham Trent University. The best part is; I won't be leaving on my own as Peter has also secured a place at the university alongside me.

A lot has changed since last summer. Dad and I moved out the flat a month after he and Tanya got engaged and it's been three months since they got married. According to Ian, this is one the few weddings in Walford that didn't end up with an awful lot of drama which pretty much relieved me from worry.

Alfie was in need of a singer in the Queen Vic and asked me to perform the minute I turned eighteen. Apparently, I was the only person in the Square who is brave enough to perform on stage and nail it as well. He also wanted me to write my own songs for the stage which surprised me as I didn't think anyone would have known that I wrote songs. Well apart from Peter, nobody knew.

"_I'll always remember those days that we've always shared,_

_And those are my memory's reflection."_

After I sung one of my favourite songs that I wrote called "Reflection", Alfie called me in for a break which almost relieved me as I performed for thirty minutes for a few minutes before I was ready to perform again. I admire Alfie, he always has an upbeat personality which is very infectious to everyone, including me and it takes a lot to make me smile.

"Rosie," Alfie stopped me in my tracks, "I know that you're leaving for university soon and I wanted to say that the Vic isn't going to be as lively as it has been without your music and positivity."

"Thank you Alfie," I smiled, "but this isn't the end. I'm going to come back and visit, and beside I'll might come back home after I finished my degree."

"What you're studying at university anyway?" he asked me.

"I'm going to go on and study nursing," I beamed, "I'll miss performing for you."

"Don't worry," Alfie replied, "You can always come back whenever you want. You're one of the reasons we've got more punters."

"Sure that's me and not my mum?" I cheekily asked him as he left.

I walked back over to the stage when I noticed Lauren and Peter enter the Vic. I understand that even though they're still friends after their break up two years ago, but every time I see those two, I feel a little pain through my chest. I don't know why, Lauren's my stepsister and Peter's my best friend. I don't see him that way; our relationship is too precious to be called love. So why am I feeling like this?

"Welcome back, everyone," I announced to the microphone, "I'll be singing one of my favourite songs, Happy go Lucky by Steps."

* * *

**Peter**

What I think about the Vic, would be the company of others revealing the stress that somebody else has put them through. It's also a good place to hang out with your mates after a stressful day at college. My favourite part is hearing Rose Erica Anderson performing on stage as if she belongs on it. Dad and Jane are quite sad to see her leave for university but I'm not, while mainly because I'm tagging along with her but still. Just because somebody is leaving doesn't mean its forever.

"_They don't my heart is dying inside,_

_A smile a frown turned upside down,_

_I do my happy go lucky so well,_

_I made a fool of myself."_

After everyone finished applauding, Lauren and I ordered two drinks with Sam ordering for us.

"You're sure Rosie doesn't mind you hanging around with your ex Peter?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Why would she be worried?" I asked, "Lauren and I are just friends and Rose and I are also just friends."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "With the relationship you have with my daughter, there is no way anyone would describe that relationship as "just friends"."

After Lauren and I walked to the table with my drink, I suddenly felt something in my chest. I don't know what it is or why I am suddenly feeling it. It wasn't the first time that I felt it either considering what happened in October.

_Rose and I were working at the market, selling fruit and veg to the locals. After my dad told us we could have the rest of the day off, we've decided to head to the park and have a bit of a kick about and entertain ourselves._

_However Tyler Moon was also there, he kept staring at us. I thought he wanted to join us but it turned out, he fancied Rose. He walked over to us and put the charm on her._

"_Hi Tyler," Rose smiled as he approached her, "Fancy a kick about?"_

"_Can't," he replied, "Dad wants me to go back in about ten minutes."_

"_Well," I insisted, "You can join us another time. In the meanwhile, if you want to ask Rose something, you better do it."_

"_How did you know?" Tyler asked me before turning to Rose, "You fancy going out to dinner with me Rose?"_

"_Sure," she replied, "It's a date."_

_Tyler left after telling her what time to meet up with him. The date ended up successful and the pair dated for two months before breaking up on Boxing Day. I don't know why, but there must have been something wrong._

"Sorry about what Sam said," I apologised to Lauren.

"It's okay," she replied, "You and Rose are like joined to the hip. Everyone thinks you two are soul mates."

"Lauren, Rose and I are just friends," I insisted, "We're just crazy close, in her words, our relationship is "too precious to be called love"!"

"Yeah," Lauren hinted, "You keep telling yourself that."

* * *

**Lauren**

I honestly don't believe Peter's words for a second. "Our relationship is too cute to be called love!" I heard the same excuse from Rose! Those two are dimwits for not realising that they like each other. If they don't get together by the end of the week, I will go mental and rip their heads off!

I suddenly realised what my mum was talking about.

"_You'll never know, the one might already be in your life and you haven't realised it yet."_

Try reminding Rose what my mum said. "The one" for her isn't some bloke she'll someday meet because she's already met him. It's Peter! Peter Beale and she hasn't realised it yet! And there were so many hints that she fancies him.

"_Okay," Lucy started us off as we got ready, "Darren Miller, out of ten, what would you rate him?"_

"_I'd say five," Rose answered, "I don't want to be mean, but he isn't my type."_

"_I'd go lower," I answered._

"_Okay then," Lucy continued, "How about Fatboy?"_

"_Five," I answered._

"_Six," Rose answered, "He isn't my type."_

_Lucy left the room to get a drink which left Rose and me on our own._

"_Lauren," Rose asked, "what would you rate Derek?"_

"_I'd rate him an eight," I answered, "We had good times before he cheated."_

"_I'd give Peter an eight," Rose replied with shock at my revelation, "Actually I'd rate him higher."_

Hint one! She rated Peter an honest ten out of ten! That can add up to the soul mate.

_I was watching a show in my bedroom when I noticed Rose walking in with tears pouring out of her eyes._

"_Rose," I ran up to her, "What's wrong?"_

"_I broke up with Tyler," she answered, "I can't forget what happened last year out of my mind."_

"_What?" I asked her, hugging her._

"_We kissed last year," Rose whispered, "moment before we escaped."_

Why didn't it get to me before? Peter and Rose kissed…that must be why she broke up with Tyler. It's been a year, and she hasn't forgotten the kiss, she must have a crush on him or better yet in love with him.

* * *

**Rose**

"You were brilliant tonight Rosie," mum complimented me after the night has finished, "well you're always brilliant, you do have my DNA."

"Oh ha, ha," I laughed, "I can't believe I'm leaving soon."

"Me neither," she replied before putting her arm around me, "I only just have you back in my life."

"It's not forever," I insisted, hugging my mother, "I'll be back!"

"You'll let me know when it's forever?" she asked me.

"Sure," I promised even though I never saw the point.

Mum grabbed hold of two glasses and placed them on the table. She poured a bottle of rose wine into both glasses and took one of them. I grabbed hold of the other glass and took a sip.

"I hope Peter will treat you well while you're away," she turned to me, "I hope you didn't mind him hanging around with Lauren."

This pretty much shocked me.

"Why would I mind?" I asked shocked at my mother, "Peter's my best mate."

"Yeah right," she snorted, "We're just friends, yeah right, you fancy him! I saw your face."

"I do not," I kept on insisting I don't fancy Peter but my mum kept egging me on, "Okay fine!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I like Peter okay?" I admitted, "in fact I love him."

"Does he know?" she asked me, "Did you tell anyone how you feel?"

"He doesn't know," I confided, "No one does. We kissed but only a few people know about it."

"You didn't tell me?" she asked me with shock, "More importantly, you have to tell him."

* * *

**Peter**

"Peter and Rosie," Lauren taunted me over an issue with Rose, "sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Very mature Lauren," I complained to her, "I don't fancy Rose."

"What would you say if she fancies you?" she cheekily asked.

What would I say? Well Rose is incredible, beautiful, funny and fantastic! There are a lot of words to say about that woman. I like her, no, no, I love her. The truth is I was too afraid to end our friendship and besides she's too good for me. She deserves better.

"I don't know," I answered, "I don't see why, she's too good for me."

"You fancy her!" Lauren exclaimed, "You and Rose, you like her!"

"I don't like her!" I exclaimed, "I love her, okay? I'm in love with her."

I noticed Lauren's frown turned upside down. Her eyes widened with amazement with my revelation.

"You're in love with her?" she asked me, "This explains a lot! No wonder you two act like you do! Peter, you got to tell her!"

"What if telling her will ruin our friendship?" I asked her.

"What if it doesn't?" Lauren asked me, "She might feel the same way too."

What if she doesn't? How awkward could it be if she doesn't like me back?

I don't want to destroy our friendship beside…

* * *

**Rose**

I don't want to destroy my friendship with Peter all because I'm in love with him beside…

* * *

**Peter/Rose**

…our relationship is too precious to be called love.

* * *

Will one or both of them take that dangerous step and admit their feelings for each other?

Please Review!


	27. Peter, Rose and the Truth

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Part 2 of the four part storyline. Will Peter and Rose learn and realise the truth about their feelings for each other?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 27**

**Peter and Rose…and the Truth**

**Rose**

Today has been exciting! Peter and I had only today left before leaving for Nottingham but what neither of us knew was that Charlie was coming to visit us. We were asked by my dad to sort out an errand before walking through the alleyway leading to the station. There we saw Charlie, who explained that my dad had called him in to help out with the Post Office in my absent.

"Good to see you again Charlie," Peter commented with a smile, "How are things in Mansfield?"

"Alright," he commented, "It feels lonely without my two mates. I can't believe we're swapping places!"

"We're not moving," I replied to Charlie, "We're going to come back!"

"You'll be saying that now," he commented, "But you'll never know what's around the corner. The most unexpected thing could change your mind."

"Who's knows?" Peter laughed.

We talked about how things are going and coming for us. Charlie is planning on moving to Walford while Peter and I are leaving for Nottingham. Peter is currently planning on studying Sport Studies while I'm hoping to study nursing. It's good to something changing, but Charlie arriving is making me cautious about one thing.

The last time Charlie arrived on my eighteen, he was chatting up Lucy and well one thing led to another. They slept together. Unfortunately, Lucy was secretly in a relationship with my ex-boyfriend Tyler Moon and they're still going out (which no one knew about at the time, Peter and I didn't tell Charlie in case he ends up with a broken heart). He hasn't found out yet but if he did…I'd hate to be Charlie Ericson when or if Tyler finds out.

"Charlie could you do me a favour please?" Peter asked, fearing of his safety, "I'd appreciate it if you don't flirt with Lucy."

"Look I know you were upset when you found out what had happened," Charlie commented, "But I'll refrain myself from bringing it up around her brother."

He entered the house before Peter and me as we just stood still after Charlie entered.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Peter whispered into my ear.

"I know how you feel," I replied, "I just hope Tyler isn't here."

* * *

**Peter**

Rose and I walked into the living where we were in for a surprise. There was a banner over the television reading "Good Luck Peter and Rose!" as well as balloons all over the place. The surprise got even better when everyone jumped up, including Charlie shouting "Surprise!"

Rose and I looked at each other with confusing with our only reply is laughter as we lied on the doorframe.

"Surprise!" we called to each other as we hugged.

"This is amazing," I commented, "You shouldn't have gone through the trouble!"

"It was her idea!" everyone pointed at Sam who begins to smile.

One thing I don't understand, why did she suggest this for me? I can understand with Rose as she is her daughter but why me?

"Thanks Sam," I smiled as Rose hugged her.

"No problem," she smiled as Rose says her thanks, "I'm happy to do this for my little girl and her boyfriend."

Great! Here it comes again!

"She isn't my girlfriend," I insisted again and again.

"Mum," Rose replied with an uneasy method, "We're just friends!"

I noticed Sam mouthing out to Rose "Sorry." Sorry for what? Is there something Sam knows that I don't? There must be something those two are hiding.

"Charlie," I approached one of my closest mates, "Did you know about this?"

"Can I lie?" he asked as I shook my head, "Yes, that's why I came here today for university and part time work. It'd be great if I stayed but university here is calling and I go to take it!"

"I understand," I said, "You're a great mate, thank you for everything we've been through even though we never see each other in person."

"Tell me about it," he laughed, "we only saw each other in person for about five times. You guys will be okay?"

"We'll be fine," I hesitated, "We got each other."

"Yeah," he smiled, "Good luck in your studies."

"You too," I smiled as we hugged like brothers.

After we separated, I noticed that Rose and Sam had somehow disappeared. I knew they had left to say their goodbyes, so I thought of nothing. Realising that I need a drink, I decided to head to the kitchen when I saw Rose and Sam having almost like a stand-off outside through the window. This worries me as the last time this happened, Rose begun to self-harm.

* * *

**Rose**

"Why did you do that?" I asked my mum of all the times, "What if Peter realises the truth?"

"What if he likes you back?" she asked me, "You're not going to find out unless you tell him."

"This isn't just a crush mum!" I shouted, "This is a friendship too precious to be destroyed."

* * *

**Peter**

I opened the door just to be sure that Rose is going to be okay. If anything happens to her before we leave then I'll never forgive myself. To me, she's my soul mate. The love of my life, I love her.

"This is a friendship too precious to be destroyed," Rose argued.

She must be talking about her and Sam about their friendship. I know they shouldn't destroy it as a relationship between mother and child is precious. I lost my mum when I was little, that's how I know.

"You have to tell Peter the truth," Sam argued her, "You'll never know otherwise!"

Hang on! This conversation is about Rose and me? What is Rose hiding from me? Could she be in love with me too?

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Rose asked Sam, "How am I supposed to tell him this? I can't just randomly say, "Hi Peter, I just want to say that I'm in love with you!" It would destroy our relationship. If I can't have Peter as a boyfriend, then I would love him to be my friend. I love him, mum."

"You love me?"

* * *

**Rose**

I turned to face a shocked Peter who just heard everything! I noticed his face paled a very white colour.

"How much have you heard?" my mum asked him.

"I thought it was about you two about the friendship being too precious to be destroyed," he answered to her before turning to me, "You're in love with me?"

I couldn't reply to his answer, knowing he could turn me down right this minute. This is it! Our friendship has been destroyed.

* * *

**Peter**

I was worried when Rose's face went pale. Her initial answer to my question was to run out the gate.

"Rosie?" Sam called as we both ran out the gate where she is still running.

"Rose!" after catching which direction she is running, I decided to run after her.

Unfortunately, I ran out of breath but by the time I looked ahead…she was out of sight. It began to rain and I realised that I had to find Rose. I regained my energy and began to run again.

"Rose!" I called her, "Rose!" still no luck, "Rose!" I fell to my knees, "Rose!" tears began to fall out my eyes, "Rose," I began to sob, "I love you too!"

I stayed there sobbing before getting up to keep on searching. The raindrops were hitting both me and the ground like I don't know what! I had to catch up with Rose, no matter what it takes!

* * *

**Rose**

"Rose!"

I ran as far as I could away from Peter before the truth comes out.

"Rose!"

The voice is now turning to a whisper now that I'm too far away but still kept running.

"Rose!"

The sound is now blocked by the raindrops as the rain is getting heavier and heavier and heavier. There was no trace of Peter or his voice! But part of me realised something.

Peter ran after me. That must mean he loves me too. I fell to my knees in tears as the tears are dampening my already dampened face.

I made a mistake running as fast as I can.

At least he now knows the truth.

* * *

Will Peter be able to catch up to Rose, now knowing what he knows? Will the pair reveal their love for each other?

Please Review!


	28. Peter Loves Rose, She Loves Him

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Part 3 of the Will they, won't they storyline (Getting annoying, sorry!) and the conclusion as Peter and Rose will be leaving. Will they leave as just friends or more. Warning, this chapter may contain images than is rated M (if it isn't I don't know what is!).

Meanwhile, can Peter and Rose find each other? What has Rose got in mind?

I do not own Eastenders!

Please Review!

**Chapter 28**

**Peter Loves Rose, She Loves Him**

**Rose**

I cannot believe this! All this time, Peter is in love, with me! I've just been too foolish to realise it! The rain is finally snapping some into my mind as I decided to confront my fear and tell Peter the truth; that I love him and I'm more than happy to move to Nottingham with him.

I looked up to the sky and decided to pick myself up from my feet. The rain is now at its heaviest as my hair is now sticking to my face. Peter must love me back; otherwise, he wouldn't have run after me. I have to find him! I decided to retrace my steps in the hope that it'll help me find him!

"Peter! Peter!"

* * *

**Peter**

I cannot believe that I've blown my one chance with Rose. I stayed there continuing to get hit by the drops of water that is falling from the grey sky. Knowing that Rose might not want to go to Nottingham with me, I realised that I blew my chance for true happiness.

I thought that if I got a definite answer from Rose, then I could tell her that I love her and then we will be together. Rose is my soul mate and I know fully well that I'm hers. I got up on my feet realising that it is time to give up catching up to her until…

"Peter!" a voice was calling out to my ears, "Peter!"

I recognised the voice, sounding so familiar, I decided to follow it. I knew that if I called her name out, then chances are, she'll run away again and I cannot allow myself to lose her again. I lost her once and I'm not prepared to lose her for the second time in one day.

That was when I saw her soaked appearance. The last time I saw her t-shirt, it was as white as snow. The last time I saw her pink vest over the top, it was as dry as a precious sweet. The last time I saw her beautiful blonde locks, they were flowing with the wind.

Now, her top were sticking to her skin. Now, her navy jeans were sticking to her skin. And now, her hair wasn't flowing with the wind, pushing the rain; instead, it was sticking on her soaked face. Just like mine is. She never looked as precious as she does now. She's beautiful to me; like a delicate darling, so precious to me.

"Rose," I smiled as she followed suit and about to approach her.

But I noticed she was about to walk towards me too…well I thought she was. But she walked past me, much to my confusion; I thought something else was going to happen. However, she had a playful look on her face before she walked but not before playfully winking at me and giggled.

"If you love me," she insisted, "Then why don't you follow me."

She began to run away from me again, almost disappearing from the rain again. She looked back with a smile on her face, I realised that she actually wants me to follow her. I decided to do just that with most of my clothes are sticking to my skin, just like Rose's is doing to hers.

She ran towards the park when I realised that the café there is closed, most likely due to the rain. I saw her standing by one of the trees, looking up at the sky, letting the raindrops hit her like I don't know what. I stood there; watching her, letting the raindrops hit me like I don't know what. I walked over to her and did just what she did.

"Beautiful isn't it," she asked, looking at my soaked appearance, "like a waterfall."

"Yeah," I smiled before realising something.

This was almost similar to the first time we met. We were only three years old at the time. We just looked and started playing together; me, Rose, Lucy, Steven, Kenny and Connor, until it started to rain. Lucy, Steven, Connor and Kenny ran back inside. But Rosie and I just stayed in the rain, playing together.

"This is amazing," I smiled at Rose who looked back up to the sky.

"So are you," she whispered, a bit louder than the raindrops so I can easily hear her, "The place looks beautiful."

"So do you," I smiled at her, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I won't," she giggled, "I won't be honest until you will."

"Then I will," I decided that I'll be first to confess, "Jane, Lauren, Whitney and Aden are the only people who knows about the kiss, but only Lauren knows the truth, Rose Erica Anderson, I love you."

* * *

**Rose**

"But only Lauren knows the truth," my heart was beating like a drum when Peter said that, "Rose Erica Anderson, I love you."

My eyes began to fill up in tears when Peter said what he said. I didn't bother wiping them because my face was as wet as the sea with drop coming down. You almost couldn't tell which were drops from the rain or simple tears from my eyes. Knowing now that Peter and I are truly in love with each other, I decided to tell him.

"Peter," I confessed, "When I looked back over the time we've spent together since I got back, I realised that the boy who I knew would be a friend for life wasn't just that. But that little boy I knew fifteen years ago is more than just that. He was the song that I wrote, the memory that I cherished and the soul mate of my dreams."

"You're incredible Rose," Peter whispered before I interrupted.

"I haven't finished," I laughed, "I love you, Peter Beale."

I wrapped my arms around Peter's wet neck as I looked into his eyes. They were staring right back at mine as I felt his arms around my waist. He slowly leaned forward at the same time as me, as our eyes close, we can slowly taste each other's breath before our lips closed the gap. Never remembering that the rain was getting heavier the more we got into each other. If kissing Peter Beale would be this beautiful, I would have done it ages ago.

* * *

**Peter**

After tragically separate my lips with Rose's, I soon realised that she was never my friend. She was my soul mate, my princess, my bride. She was my guardian angel sent from heaven to look out for me. I fell in love with my soul mate, my princess, my bride. All three of them are in one person; Rose.

We never even remembered the rain hitting us. The wetness of each other just merged us together, as if it was just two people merging into one.

I suddenly remembered…the party! We ran out of it halfway. Everyone must be frantic.

"Rose," I commented, "The party!"

"Will have to wait," she smiled at my confused face before I noticed something, "I got something to show you first."

* * *

**Rose**

Peter looked at me confused as I ran away from the park and back to the Square. I smiled when I noticed that he was following me as I led him to the garden.

"Rose," he laughed at me, "Where are you going?"

"To show you something," I smiled back and headed towards the shed.

The council never locks the shed and no one tends to go inside either. This was the perfect opportunity as I opened the door and looked inside. Peter slowly walked by my side as he saw the disorganised place. Luckily the gardener had taken most of his equipment back home and he's off for the rest of the week.

I walked inside and sat on the bench with Peter shutting the door and sitting next to me. He leaned back onto the wall as I snuggled up to him, my hand meeting his. I began to look at him with affection again, before kissing his lips. We soon realised that there was no going back.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Peter asked me, worried in case I was nervous.

"Only if you want to," I answered with a smile and slowly leaned my lips up to his.

Our kisses were growing from simple pecks on the lips to full passionate affections as Peter and I leaned back onto the bench. I was leaning on top of Peter as I tried to remove his wet, green and blue striped shirt. After I successfully done just that, I leaned back so Peter can help my remove my pink vest and white t-shirt which were stuck together because of the rain which we can still hear in our ears. We managed to get them off. We managed to kick our shoes and socks without taking our lips off each other. We were still there, him in his jeans, me in my jeans and bra, eyes locked on each other and tongues entering each other's mouths. I sat back up to unbutton Peter's jeans in order to remove them, leaving him in his underwear which had absorbed the raindrops as well. He sat back up to do the same for me and then we realised; there was no going back.

"You're sure?" Peter asked if I was ready.

"Only if you are," I smiled with him and we leaned right back.

I can feel our skin sticking together already due to the rain. I can feel Peter's hands on my bra, searching for the clasp before removing the dampened bra from my torso, allowing more of our skin to stick the way it should. My hands fell from Peter's hair to his underwear as I carefully pushed them down to his knees, allowing Peter and me to kick them off, leaving our feet to touch. Peter pushed my underwear off from my skin as well.

I then realised. We were never meant to be just friends. We were meant to be more than that. We were meant to be together, forever, till death do us part.

I then realised…

* * *

**Peter**

I then realised. We were never meant to be just friends. We were meant to be more than that. We were meant to be together, forever, till death do us part.

I then realised…

* * *

**Rose**

…he loves me and I love him.

* * *

**Peter**

…she loves me and I love her.

* * *

There you go! But it won't end after the next chapter as more storylines will enter for the Anderson family and new members will arrive!

Please Review!


	29. This Isn't Forever

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Before I start off something *Spoiler Alert* Ben is to come out as gay but in my previous story Exes on Board; he was married to Abi Branning. If anyone want me to have to come out as gay or bisexual, please let me know but it will be one of those options.

The last part of Peter and Rose's storyline. This isn't revelant as if you read the last chapter, we've already concluded the storyline.

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 29**

**This Isn't Forever**

**Ian**

Waking up on the last morning Peter's going to be here for a while, maybe forever as he'll be leaving for Nottingham. At least he's not on his own and Lucy is staying here. My boy's growing up but he's doing it too fast! For all I know, he might not want to leave as he did say one thing when he was five.

"_When I grow up, I want to move to Mansfield!"_

That was thirteen years ago, after we returned home from Mansfield. I thought the main reason was because of the fun he had on the farm in a nearby village Alan and Rosie lived. I somehow now believe there's another reason.

Considering when we had the party here yesterday, it was pitch grey. The rain was pouring down yesterday so most of the guests left with their coats, all of them; except for Rosie. Her grey jacket is still on the coat rack. In fact, no one has seen her or Peter at the party. They both seemed to have vanished. Well, since everyone else at the house is very sleepers, Peter must still be in bed, tucked in.

"Morning dad," Lucy went downstairs with a bit of a smile, bit of a frown, "What smells so good?"

"I'm making bacon sarnies," I replied, "What's gone off with Tyler now?"

"We broke up," she answered before changing the subject, "still sad about Peter leaving."

"Yeah, I'll miss him," I whispered, "Why did you break up with Tyler?"

"Old feelings resurfaced," she answered, "I slept with Rose's pal Charlie."

This was a surprise!

"When was this?" I asked her before realising when, "Don't tell me this was at Rosie and Russell's birthdays."

She nodded her head.

"I've fallen for Charlie since he came back," she whispered, "Now he's here to stay! I don't know what to do!"

"I'm not the best person to talk about this to," I replied, "When Jane gets back from Alan's, why don't you ask her?"

"Yeah," she whispered before hugging me, "I'm glad I could talk to you dad."

We had a perfect father-daughter moment. One of those moments, that can easily be ruined by an outburst from an interruption.

"Ian!" Alan burst in with a rush of panic, "Hi Lucy! Ian, have you seen Rosie? She hasn't come last night!"

My eyes widen in horror after this! Turns out nobody has seen Rosie at the party as she did a runner. This might not just be her going AWOL. Peter might not be in his room after all. Lucy and I ran up to Peter and Bobby's room, only to find that Peter's bed has yet to be slept in.

"Peter hasn't come home either!" Lucy informed Alan.

* * *

**Rose**

The light from the windows nearly blinded my eyes as I opened them. It was daylight when Peter and I slept together and fell asleep so we must have been out for a few hours. I smiled when I noticed that our now dry clothes were scrambled across the floor. I grabbed Peter's shirt and noticed that it felt dry now that they've been kept out of the rain. I looked at Peter's sleeping form and smiled, I entered Walford with a friend for life, now I'm leaving with my soul mate. I kiss Peter's cheek before grabbing my jeans.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket so that I can inform someone who I'm with and that I'll be back soon. I was only out for a few hours and tomorrow, I'll be leaving for Nottingham. But my eyes widen when I realised that I wasn't leaving tomorrow; Peter and I had been out longer than I expected.

_17__th__ Sept 2012._

Guess we've been out all night like two dirty stop outs. Realising what time it really is, I shook Peter in his sleeping form.

"Peter," I whispered, I tried whispering his face for another three times, but still no luck. I remembered yesterday, in the park and shed; and try a new method and kissed his pure lips.

His eyes slowly began to open and his smile in his sleep had widened as he placed his hand on my cheek. I felt loved as I placed both my hands on his hand which is in cuffed on my cheek. This never felt as touching as yesterday but it was still beautiful so that counts.

"What time is it?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Seven," I replied with worry as he lay back down in my arms, "in the morning."

I noticed Peter's eyes widening too as we only entered the shed at five and we spent fourteen hours in there. Getting up, we decided to get both dressed and out of there as fast as we can. I checked my hair with my phone and noticed that it didn't matter and I entered the shed dripping wet. At least it stopped raining, that's worth a thank goodness.

"You're alright?" I asked Peter with a smile as he put his shirt on.

"Good thanks," he smiled before pulling me in his arms and placing his lips on mine, "Take it you're ready to face the music?"

"Let's get it over and done with," I smiled before kissing him back.

* * *

**Jane**

"Had a word with Sam," Tanya informed us as she entered her sitting room.

"And what did she say?" Ian asked with panic.

"Rosie is in love with Peter," she revealed with amazed me, "the women had a row when Sam took the mickey and Rose blurted out that she loves him. She didn't know Peter was standing behind her."

This sorts of surprises me! I knew that those two had kissed but they both agreed that it was mutual. I thought with how close the pair of them that they were already dating. Someone should tell them not to expect people assuming that they're in a relationship if they act as close as they are now.

"Rosie did a runner after he heard everything and Peter ran after her," she continue with a smile on her face, "Do you think he could be in love with her too?"

"There's a chance," Ian answered on the sofa with Lucy and Lauren, "I'm happy if they're in love with each other, but how can we be sure Peter is in love with Rosie? I hope they get together but we shouldn't get our hopes up."

"If only you knew the truth," Lauren whispered.

"What was that?" Lucy asked her, "What was the truth? What are you hiding Lauren?"

"They kissed," I revealed to everyone in the room, knowing Peter and Rose will kill me for not keeping my mouth shut, "In the fire at Christmas."

"They kissed?" Lucy asked shock, "In a burning room, didn't think they had it in them!"

"Lucy!" Lauren scolded her.

"Please don't tell them I said ought," I pleaded, "They'll kill me if they find out."

"We won't," Alan asked, "I was hoping this day would come. It's about time!"

"Huh, tell me about it!" Ian commented, "Those two always act like a couple, they belong together. They click."

* * *

**Lauren**

After learning about Rose's feelings for Peter, I realised that Peter had ran after her to tell her how he feels. We suddenly heard the door opening and a long waited arrival.

"Where have you two been?" I asked as I hugged them both, "Sam told my mum the news, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Peter smiled, "In fact we're better than fine."

My eyes started to widen when I noticed Peter and Rose are staring at each other with more affection than they ever shared for each other. It was only then I realised that Peter had managed to tell Rose how he feels.

"You told her?" I asked him with so much excitement, it confuses everyone.

"Yes he did," Rose smiled before turning to Alan, "Dad, I like you to meet my boyfriend, this is Peter."

I noticed Alan's face turn from concern for his daughter's safety to happiness that she found true love. And I must say; it's about time too!

"Is this true Peter?" Ian approached Peter as he smiled and nod his head.

"Bad news dad," Peter joked before winking at Rose, "I'm dating your goddaughter."

I noticed Ian and Alan looking at each other, smiling at fun filled joy for the young couple as we all realised that Peter Beale and Rose Anderson will be leaving the Square, together, not as friends but as something more. I can remember what my mum said when she and Alan got together, that the one might have already been in your life and you haven't realised it yet! The one is Peter, and Rosie haven't realised it until now! They belong together.

* * *

**Peter**

I've finish placing the last suitcase in the car, full of the stuff I'm taking with me to Nottingham. I can't believe I'm leaving now. Say my goodbyes to my family then fly off into the sunset with my new girlfriend. I suddenly looked at Rose as she was hugging Whitney and Connor, kissing Russell on the head with Lauren smiling after they said goodbye and good luck.

"Have a safe journey sis," Connor said, hugging his sister, "Call me when you and Peter get there."

"Thank you for everything Rosie," Whitney smiled, "You're my best friend."

"Thank you for everything too Whit," she smiled, "Look after Connor and Russell for me."

"Will do," Whitney replied.

I smiled as after she and Lauren shared one last hug, Rose moved further to Phil and Ben so that they can say goodbye, when Lucy stopped my tracks.

"Who can I turn to if someone uses me again?" she asked, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"You're a rebel," I answered to her with a smile, "You'll think of something."

"I love you," she smiled as I hugged my twin, realising this is the first I'm leaving her by my own decision.

"I love you too," I smiled before approaching Charlie, "I know you've fallen for her. Look after her for me please?"

"I will do," he smiled, "If you and Rose go to Mansfield, make sure if you see Emily and Josh, make sure you say hi for me."

"Will do," I smiled before hugging my mate.

* * *

**Rose**

"Good luck Rosie," Lauren said to me as we hugged.

"I'll call you when we get there," I smiled to her.

After I moved from Lauren, I walked over to where Uncle Phil and Ben are. I hugged Uncle Phil to say goodbye but after we separated, I walked to Ben to hug him but he looked as if he had something to get off his chest.

"Will mum be okay?" I asked as I realised that she isn't here.

"She will be," Ben replied, "I don't know what to say. When you helped me out with my dad…forget it!"

"What?" I laughed, "What was it?"

"I had a crush on you," Ben admitted, "When you helped me out. When I went to sleep that night, I had a dream about you. I didn't know we were cousins at the time."

"Did you find out at the same time I did?" I asked him confused.

"Just after you and Peter ran out," he informed me, "Aunt Sam must be upset that you're leaving, I'll miss you too."

"I'll miss you lot too," I smiled, "You're my family and I love you. Look after yourselves for me."

"Will do," Ben smiled as we hugged.

* * *

**Peter**

"You two got everything?" Alan asked as he, Rose and dad approached the car.

"Yeah, we have," I confirmed, before shutting the boot, leaving the four of us there, "So, I guess this is it."

"Yeah," dad answered before looking at us, "You two will be okay, won't you?"

Rose and I looked at each other after dad asked the question before turning back to our dads.

"We'll be alright," I chuckled, "Beside…"

"…we got each other," Rose smiled back before we noticed something.

"This isn't forever," I answered to them, "We'll come back and visit."

"We'll call and send emails," Rose continued, "It'll be like we never left."

We shared one last group hug before Rose and I got into the car. We looked at everyone who we befriended in the Square and started the engine and drove away from the Square. I turned to Rose, who had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's my mum," she started to cry; "she hasn't come to say goodbye."

I suddenly noticed a figure standing on the pavement, catching her eye on Rose. As we carried on, she called for Rose.

"Rosie!" she called, "Rosie!"

"Mum?" Rose asked, startled.

* * *

**Rose**

"Rosie!" my mum called as soon as Peter stopped the car.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!" I smiled at her before running into her arms.

"And miss saying goodbye to my daughter?" she smiled, "Your dad told me about you and Peter, I'm so happy for you."

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you mum," I smiled, "Thank you."

"I love you, Rosie," she sobbed, "I promise, I'm going to call you every week to see how things are going."

"Not if I call you first," I smiled at her, "I love you too mum and I'll never forget and I promise to come back and visit!"

"I know you will," she whispered before hugging me again.

"Give Richard a big kiss from me," I asked her as we let go.

"I will do," mum replied before hugging me again, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," tears started to fall out of my eyes, "I love you, mum."

When we let go, I walked back to Peter and the car with a smile on my face. I stopped at the door and wave at my mum before entering the car and opened the window to say one last thing.

"Mum!" I called her as she stared at us, "This isn't forever."

"I know it isn't," she replied as I got into the car.

We drove off with dad and Ian catching up and standing by my mum with them waving us off. I looked at Peter, who is so focused on the road, I'm so proud.

"Ready for the next part of the journey?" he grinned.

"Always," I replied, "I'm with you. I'm always ready."

We left Walford and are on our way to Nottingham, as soon as we left the Square; I turned to look at the last part of the Square with tears coming out of my eyes. I smiled before remembering those three words Peter and I said to everyone before we left.

This isn't forever.

* * *

A little break from writing about Peter and Rose but next chapter, a new Anderson already mentioned will show up. Who is it?

Please Review!


	30. The Oldest Trouble

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Meet the new Anderson on the block...a young chippie who has just been divorced.

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 30**

**The Oldest Trouble**

**Alan**

Following Rosie and Peter's departures from Walford, things have pretty much got back to normal. The only changes were a couple of absences but that is what we normally call growing up. My stepdaughters, Lauren and Abi went to college as Lauren decided to do a course in film and Abi decided to do her a-levels. I smiled at the thought of my two stepdaughters with a hint of sadness. My daughter is no longer here and I'm still not over her leaving.

"Is everything alright, Alan?" Tanya asked me as she entered the room, "Still thinking about Rose?"

"She's happy now," I smiled at my wife before pulling her in my arms and kissed her forehead, "That's all that matters. She just called by the way."

"Brilliant," she replied, "What did she say?"

"She's enjoying herself," I smiled, "She's joined a college band with two of her roommates. She also said Peter said hi!"

"It sounds like she's enjoying herself," Tanya laughed, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," I smiled.

We heard the door knock three times which surprised us. We weren't expecting anyone as Connor and Charlie were at work as are Ian and Jane. Lauren is at college so there's no way it could be Lucy especially since she's working in Tanya's salon. So who it was is a mystery.

"I'm coming!" I called when I was in for a shock!

A figure of 26 years was standing by the door. His hair is brown, just like mine and his eyes were like mine. He was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans with white sneakers on his feet. I noticed his car was sitting at the front and I instantly recognised him, well he is my eldest son.

"Kenny?" I asked shocked, "What a surprise!"

"Nice to see you dad," he smiled, "I got lost several times on the way here."

I hugged my son, so happy that he's here right this second. But something was on my mind, where's the Mrs? What happened between him and Sapphire?

"Where's Hilary?" I asked him as we separated.

"She left me," he confided to me, "She left me for our tour guide."

Well there's one not tell Connor about! This isn't the first time Kenny's been dumped. He went out with five women before Hilary; all broke up with him after a period of time. I thought this was different with Hilary, the minute they got married three years ago.

"Kenny," I whispered with Tanya approaching me, "I don't what to say. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he whispered, "You must be Tanya. Sorry I wasn't at the wedding, it was that I was unable to get away from the work load from my travels."

"No problem," she smiled, "You must be Alan's eldest son Kenny. There's a kid who looks more like their father than their mother."

It's true. Connor looked like the male counterpart of his and Kenny's mother, Lola Kirton; while Rosie looks a lot more like Sam. But they're definitely mine. Lola died in childbirth and I was with her since I was sixteen. I stayed living with my father and took care of him and my little siblings; brother, Paul and twins, Megan and Jasmine after she died. I started a college course and worked part-time. I raised Connor and Kenny in Mansfield where I met Sam Mitchell. She left Rosie and me the minute she was born and Megan fell pregnant at fifteen five years after Rose was born.

After I earned enough money and realising Jasmine, Paul and Megan will be okay on their own; I bought the farm and local café and moved my family in the house by the farm. Kenny was ten; Connor was five, while young Rosie was only two years old at the time.

Eleven years later, things changed. Chaos had entered the family household, with Rose's mad partying and wild behaviour, Connor sleeping around with other women. Kenny helped me try to gain control to the pair but things changed when Connor feared that he may had contracted an STD and Rose was cheated on. Connor was negative for all STDs and I discovered Rose had been self-harming after Derek, not only cheated on her, but he insulted her as well. That's why I especially panicked when I learned that Rosie had self-harmed two years ago.

After things calmed down, Kenny decided to leave Mansfield for a new life. He decided to leave college and go travelling with the money he saved up from helping out on the farm. It was during the travels that he met Hilary, a young, cheerful and funny woman. They've been together for three years.

Now Kenny is sitting in our living room with the blues. I feel guilty as I felt happy about Rose and Peter getting together three weeks ago. I hope he'll be okay in this.

"I clearly don't know what to say," Tanya whispered to me, "He's lost his whole world."

"Breaks my heart," I whispered back to her.

We were interrupted by yet another knock on the door. As Tanya left to open the door, I walked over to Kenny to comfort him.

"Kenny," I whispered, "She isn't worth it."

"I married her," he commented with grief, "And she did it to me. She filed for divorce a week later we split."

"You deserved better than her," I told him, "She isn't worth the hassle she caused and I'm sure everyone can agree with me."

We were interrupted by Tanya who entered the room with Connor and little Russell of one year. Connor smiled when he noticed his older brother, the thing he has left of their mother.

"Kenny," Connor smiled as he hugged his brother, "How is everything?"

"It couldn't be worse," he admitted, "Hilary and I have got a divorce."

I noticed Connor's face turn from joy of seeing his brother into guilt of being happy when he learned what has happened.

"Kenny," Connor whispered, "I'm sorry. Hilary isn't worth the hassle."

"It's okay," Kenny smiled before noticing Russell, "Is this your cheeky little son, Russell?"

"Yeah," Connor smiled, "I'm sorry that I named Rose as godmother but not you as godfather."

"No don't be," Kenny laughed, "I heard he helped you out numerous of times when your lady was pregnant. He deserves it more than I do."

"He saved my life," Connor replied.

Connor and Kenny's relationship was well, how do you put it? They're best friends who are willing to stand by each other. When we were living in Mansfield, Connor was the eyes, Kenny was the ears and they were both the protective older brothers. Whenever someone hurt Rosie, those two were the first to do something about it!

* * *

**Connor**

"Where is Whitney?" Kenny asked, "I'd like to meet her."

"She's at work," I revealed to the man that I looked up to for twenty-one years, "She's a barmaid, but I love her to bits."

"Glad to hear that," he chuckled, "What about you?"

"Mechanic," I replied to my brother, "Phil Mitchell gave me a job and I completed a mechanic course in college."

I worshipped Kenny since the day I was born. He was there when I walked for the first time, he was there when I said my first word, and he played with me when dad was single handle looked and cared for Rosie. I was born when my dad was twenty-two and my mum died of childbirth. Our grandparents on our mother's side used to visit us and gave us presents but that stopped when our dad cut contact after they call Rosie a "pre-slapper."

"We need to meet up sometime," Kenny laughed, "The old Anderson brothers, reunited."

That was when it hit me! Kenny needs a place to stay, has he got one?

"Kenny," I asked him, "Do you need a place to stay?"

"I'm staying at a mate's," he revealed, "why?"

"You can move in with me and Whitney in our flat," I replied, "You can stay for as long as you like."

"I don't know," he whispered.

"It'll be like old times," I insisted.

* * *

**Whitney**

After getting back home, I smiled as I grabbed my laptop to look at the images that I've made. My screensaver was a four-split image, separated by a pink cross. On one square was a picture of Peter and Rose, taken at Peter's eighteenth. On another were Fatboy and Lauren, taken last Halloween. On another were Bianca and Tiffany on Tiff's birthday and on my last one were Connor and Russell on his first birthday.

I smiled when the door opened to reveal Connor and Russell and a strange bloke who is a splitting image of Alan. Could it be?

"Hey you little rascal," I smiled, picking up little Russell, "You must be Kenny."

"You must be Whitney," he smiled back.

"Whitney," Connor asked me, "Would it be alright if Kenny moves in for a while?"

I approached Connor, "Of course, the more the merrier."

* * *

**Kenny**

"You didn't have to let me stay," I insisted with my kid brother, "I'd be fine."

"Yeah," Connor answered, "No you won't. I know you Kenny Anderson."

"Thanks anyway," I smiled before noticing a glance out the window.

A young blonde was exiting the salon with her hair glistening. She must work in the salon because she was wearing the white uniform. Her smile shines like the sun as I kept my eye on her beauty.

"Connor," I whispered out the window, "Whose she?"

My cheeky brother walked by me to take a quick glance of the girl's beauty.

"That's Jodie Gold," he answered, "She's one of Tanya's employees. She's a ray of sunshine, inside out."

* * *

So it's Alan's oldest child Kenny! What kind of trouble will he and Connor get into? And will he ask Jodie out?

Please Review!


	31. Blast From The Past

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

With the introduction of Alan's son Kenny, all his kids now have made a scene...or have they? Sharon Watts has returned...but what's her secret that involves the Andersons?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 31**

**Blast from the Past**

**Alan**

It was certainly good to see Kenny again, even if his marriage to Hilary did come to an end. Well, after what she did, I don't think anyone will find it in their hearts to forgive her. It was a shame that Kenny has decided to stay with Connor and Whitney but it'll be okay, seven in a house wouldn't be alright as there are times Rosie will be visiting from Nottingham.

It was just Tanya and I in the sitting as Lauren and Abi went out and their father Max had decided to take Oscar out. Lauren was out on a date that Lucy had set her up with…some guy name John, she seems to be hiding something from us but I don't know what. Abi was also out on a date that Rose's cousin Ben had set her up on. I'm glad those two girls are enjoying themselves.

"Well," Tanya whispered seductively into my ear, "We got the place to ourselves for once."

"Yeah," I smiled back, cupping her face with my hands, pulling her in for a kiss, "I'm glad Kenny is feeling okay."

"About your son," she pulled back with giggles, "Tell him, Jodie's interested, she, Poppy and I kept noticing him looking through the window, smiling when she was looking at him."

"That's what was keeping his mind off Hilary?" I asked with the giggles, "Wonder what it was."

We kissed for several minutes however, we suddenly forgot something. We were supposed to meet up with Ian and Jane! We've agree to meet up for a married couples night! They're not going to be too impressed with us.

"Sorry we're late," Tanya greeted as we entered an amused Ian and Jane's. They look as if they're not surprised that we showed up late, well it wasn't the first time.

"No problem; time keeping wasn't your best quality," Jane joked.

* * *

**Sharon**

I looked at the Queen Vic as I exited the cab with my son Dennis, remembering the days when my father ran the Vic. I still remember the days with Grant, Kelvin, Michelle and Ian. There were some other good memories of others as well. I looked at the car lot and smiled. The father of my first boyfriend used to own that car lot…Michael Anderson was the name of the garage owner.

He has three sons, two with his first wife, Erica (she died when her youngest son was three) and one with his second wife Colleen. I fancied one of the sons when I was twelve and we got together when I was thirteen. The thought of him and his family leaving for Mansfield those years back broke my heart back then. They were so happy here, why did they leave? That was the question I asked for so long.

My father and Michael never got along. They hated each other for some unknown reason. Michael was good friends with my father's best mate Pete Beale and he was usually stuck in the middle of their feuds. I soon found out from Kelvin's father that the only reason Michael and his family left was because my dad had threatened him to leave Walford. I have no idea why? Could it have something to do with me?

I decided it'd be best to pay my old friend Ian Beale a visit as he still lives here in Walford. I learned on Mate's Gate that his son Peter had got together with Michael's second oldest granddaughter. The thought of finding love through the feuds warms my heart.

I decided to knock on the door and stood and wait with Dennis's hand with mine. I can't wait to see him and Jane again.

* * *

**Ian**

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door and opened it to reveal a figure of blonde and recognised her well, "Sharon Rickman?"

"Long time no see," she smiled at me as we hugged, "Good to see you again. How's the missus?"

"Ian," Jane came up to us before noticing Sharon at the door, "Sharon!" she ran up to give her a hug, "Long time no see! Hello Dennis."

"Hello!" Dennis called back.

We suddenly took Sharon and Dennis into the sitting room to introduce them to Tanya and reintroduce her to Alan. During the early eighties, everyone our age were really close; Kelvin, Alan and I were in a group of lads just looking around yet still made time to hang out with the girls.

Something odd happened in December 1983 however. Alan and his family had left for Mansfield, why I have no clue. But Sharon fell pregnant…at the age of 14. On the 1st September 1984, she gave birth to a baby girl. However, Den forced her to give her up for adoption. All we know about the baby girl is that her name is now Rebecca. Sharon never got over it but believed she couldn't handle the pressure of raising Rebecca. She would be 28 now.

"Alan," I called bringing a sudden and alarmed Sharon into the sitting room when I noticed his sudden stare at Sharon, "Do you remember Sharon Watts?"

"Yeah," he whispered suddenly before breaking into a smile, "How long has it been?"

"About 29 years," she replied, "You must be the missus, Tanya isn't it."

"Yeah," she smiled getting up and shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

We sat Sharon down and wondered what's she's been up to. Turns out she hasn't been in a relationship for a long while as she was in shock over Dennis's death. She was worried in case the next person she fell for had died in a sudden shock. My heart pours out for her but she kept staring at Alan.

"How was everything in Mansfield Alan?" she asked him, curiously, "Heard you now have three kids."

"I'm a grandfather now," he chuckled, "My son Connor has a son, my other son has now divorced his wife and I'm sure you know my daughter is now in university with her boyfriend."

"I heard about Rosie," she smiled, "You're certainly a blast from the past."

"Tell me about it!" he commented, "I did say I was going to return, I'm glad I did, otherwise I'd never had met Tanya."

* * *

**Sharon**

I don't want to cause awkwardness for Alan, especially with his wife sitting with him. I have only found out the Connor and Kenny's mother had died and that if I had stayed married to Grant, then his daughter Rosie would be my niece. I was shown photos of the three of them from birth to the stages they are now. I smiled when I looked at Rose; she has the same features that Rebecca has.

I decided that it would be best to tell someone about Rebecca's father.

"Ian," I whispered, "Can I talk to you please?"

"Sure," he replied as we got up and left for the garden, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember about Rebecca?" I asked him.

"Your daughter?" he asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied, "Well I have a confession to make; I was in a relationship with Alan."

"What's that got to do with Rebecca?" Ian asked before realising the truth, "Sharon, he's not her father is he?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "Alan Anderson is Rebecca's father."

How do I tell Alan the truth? How would he react?

* * *

Will Sharon tell Alan? Will they be able to find Rebecca? And how should she tell Alan?

Please Review!


	32. Alan's Daughter

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Alexandra Xx as a way to thank her for giving me advice on how Alan should find out about his daughter. Meanwhile...

...Will Sharon tell Alan about Rebecca? How is he going to react?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 32**

**Alan's Daughter**

**Sharon**

Ian kindly let Dennis and me stay for as long as I find a new place to live. I was still in shock after seeing Alan Anderson back in the Square and seeing him and his employee Charlie aren't making life any easier, especially since Charlie is going out with Ian's daughter Lucy. Something is still driving on my mind…Rebecca.

I keep on wondering about how I'm going to tell Alan about his daughter, our daughter. I keep on wondering about how he is going to react. I keep on wondering about how we'll be able to see her again. I feel terrible, I was adopted myself, I should know what it's like but I kept on reminding myself two things. One; dad forced me to give her up for adoption. Second; I wouldn't have coped with her.

I kept looking through Ian's old photo files from when we were kids. There was me and Michelle on the swings when we were seven. There was a photo of Ian, Alan and Kelvin at the alleyway when we were fourteen. But my eyes widened when I spotted a photo of me and Alan, we were by the river Thames when the picture was taken…when we slept together.

_After we had the photo taken, Ian and Michelle decided to return home as their grandmother was arranging a huge family meal. It was just Alan and me, as we just stayed there._

"_It looks beautiful doesn't it?" I asked him as we sat down by the river._

"_Yeah," he replied, "Calm and peaceful."_

"_Wasn't like that when all five of us were here last week," I giggled when Alan snorting out a chuckle._

"_It's not going to back like that on Friday," Alan replied, "Kelvin's coming back from his holiday, don't forget."_

"_I haven't," I smiled before Alan and I caught a slight glimpse of each other, we didn't know what we were letting ourselves in for._

_I don't know who started the kiss, but it felt magical at the time. Hands roaming all over the place, tongues entering each other's mouths. Our bodies were entwining with each other._

I kept picturing that image over my head again and again and again. I still can't forget about it and how can I? It was because of that night, I fell pregnant for the first time.

I noticed that Ian was walking down the stairs, snapping me out of my own little dream world.

"When are you going to tell Alan that he has another daughter?" he asked me with concern.

"I don't know," I answered with defeat, "I have no idea how he's going to react. It's clear he's a good dad raising three kids single handily."

"You had no idea how proud his family was of him," Ian commented, "He was seventeen when Kenny was born, five years later, Connor was born and three years later; he was left raising Rosie as well. He had to raise both Connor and Rosie without a mother."

"Yeah," I whispered, "I feel so sorry for her about Sam Mitchell being her mother."

"Don't be," he replied, "Sam and Rosie have a good relationship and will always look out for each other. You have no idea how close they are."

"Yeah," I whispered, "But it's not just Alan; it's Tanya and his kids, how are they going to react?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Ian comforted me, "They'll be shocked at first, but they'll come around to it."

After listening to Ian's words, I suddenly realised that I have to do what any normal person would do. Close my eyes then jump. I suddenly noticed Ian walking towards the door.

"Do you want to tell Alan," Ian offered, "Or shall I?"

* * *

**Alan**

"So Sharon and you were an item once?" Tanya asked me as I told her the story of my life before moving to Mansfield.

"Not exactly," I confided, "We had a one night stand. We were only thirteen at the time that this happened."

"No wonder you freak out when Rose slept with Derek those years ago," Tanya realised where I became so concerned about my kids' lives, "Why did you leave?"

"Possibly because my dad never got on with Sharon's," I predicted, "But she seemed unsteady with me. I don't know why."

We were interrupted when we heard a knock on the door. Tanya walked over to answer it before walking back in with Ian and Sharon.

"Alan," Ian greeted, "Sharon has something she wants to tell you. You better sit down for this."

I did what Ian recommended me that I should do as Tanya sat down beside me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly so that I know that I have her support.

"Alan," Sharon whispered, "Do you remember that night we had together?"

"Kind of," I answered, "It was such a blur when I tried to remember it."

"That was how I felt too," she smiled, "But something happened after that."

"Yeah," I remembered now, "My family left the Square. I can remember because my step-mum was pregnant with Megan and Jasmine at the time."

"There was a reason," she revealed before beginning to cry, "My father found out about our one night stand."

That jogged my memory.

"_No way Alan," Kelvin blurted out while Ian and I were standing by Kelvin's fence, "Michael Jackson's Billie Jean is cooler than The Police and their Every Breath You Take."_

"_I strongly disagree with you Kelvin," Ian interrupted, "It's Queen with Don't Stop Me Now."_

"_You two don't have any taste in music!" I joked as we all laughed about our petty little argument._

_That was until I noticed Den Watts giving me the dirty glare as if I did something wrong. Well I did; I slept with his daughter…oh god! He knows what happened._

"He forced you father to leave Walford," she revealed, "I found out from Kelvin's father."

"That's horrible," Tanya defended us, "He shouldn't have forced an entire family to leave just because you two slept together, especially when Alan's step-mum was pregnant with twins at the time."

"There's more," Ian interrupted Tanya before turning to Sharon, "He needs to know about Rebecca."

This struck a chord. Who's Rebecca? What link do I have with her?

"My dad found out about us because he found a pregnancy test in my bedroom," she revealed, "He noticed how pally we got and put two and two together."

"Rebecca is our daughter," I concluded to Sharon, "Isn't she?"

It only took one confirmation from Sharon, a simple nod on the head.

"I was forced to give her up for adoption," she revealed, "My father told me it was for the best, but a part of me hate myself for what I did."

This was all coming into my head. I have four children. I have a daughter that I never even knew about.

"Do you know who adopted her?" I asked, with Tanya squeezing my hand with support again.

"A couple called the Potters," she answered, "They gave their details to an adoption agency but my dad never told me which one she was adopted from."

I stood up knowing what I have to do. I want to see Rebecca! I have to see her. She's my daughter and I missed twenty-eight years of her life which I owe her back.

My biggest concerns are Tanya and the kids. How are they going to react?

"Sharon, Ian," I whispered, "Can I talk to Tanya alone please?"

They left without hesitation, knowing that I need to see if she's okay. Before they left I hugged Sharon, telling her that it'll be okay.

"Alan," Tanya commented, "I'm shocked, amazed even."

"I want to find her, Tanya," I told her, "I have to know what my daughter is like."

"I'll be by your side no matter what," she smiled at me, "but you have to inform Kenny, Connor and Rose that they have a half-sister. How are they going to take in the news?"

"I'm worried about that," I whispered, "Rosie, I'm sure she'll be okay, when she was growing up, she wanted an older sister to talk about female problems with. But I'm not sure how Kenny and Connor are going to react."

"We need to tell them," Tanya confirmed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight, "But you have my support, I'll stand by you, whatever decision you decide to take."

I smiled at Tanya and hugged her tightly. I looked out the window and wondered what Rebecca could be doing nowadays.

* * *

**New Resident**

"Thank you so much," I smiled as I got out of the taxi and walked over to the flat that I'm renting out.

I noticed that some of the locals were either friendly or bitchy. I saw a young blonde woman of eighteen gossiping with a young brunette woman, also of eighteen. The brunette had her hand on her tummy, leaving me to assume that she's pregnant and its early days yet.

I began to smile as I noticed two friends hugging each other. Both appear to be in their forties and the woman appeared to be crying about something.

That's not the least of my worries. I have to find them. I know they both lived on this Square at some point.

* * *

Who could this mysterious woman be? Can Alan and Sharon find Rebecca? How are Connor and Kenny going to react to news about their secret half-sister? Should Alan also tell Rose in person or over the phone about Rebecca?

Please Review!


	33. Having Support

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

I'm sorry about the chapter as I was hoping on writing in Lauren's miscarriage but I'm unsure as I know this isn't a good chapter...Anyway;

How will Connor and Kenny take the news about Rebecca? Will Alan get the support from his sons?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 33**

**Having Support**

**Alan**

"I'm sorry but what?"

There was no point in hiding the fact that Connor and Kenny has a half-sister away from them. Especially since I had no idea about her until now! I want to find her but I don't want to until I have the support from all of my kids.

"We have another half-sister?" Connor asked with his face as red as cherries, "When were you planning on telling us?"

"The minute I found out," I answered to him, "Sharon told me yesterday. She was forced to put Rebecca up for adoption."

"Why didn't she live with us?" Kenny asked, "Why didn't you take her in like you did with us?"

"But I didn't know about her until now," I confirmed, "We were forced to leave Walford before Sharon was able to tell me. If I had known then, I'm not how I'd coped with being a dad at thirteen."

Their faces began to lighten up a little but I knew the shock had slapped them across their faces. Connor looked devastated that he had never knew about Rebecca until now.

* * *

**Lucy**

I had no idea how heavy the boxes of hair products can be! They're tricky to lift up and carry down the stairs, I'm worried that I could easily fall and spill the products by mistake. Still orders are orders and I'm a beautician in training. I have to do this, I wonder if any other apprentice has the same mistake.

"Luce, is everything alright?" Lauren approached me, "Mum said that you could be in need of some help so I kindly offered."

My eyes began to widen at Lauren's revelation…she hasn't Tanya and Max that she's pregnant yet! I can't let her do this; heavy lifting could be bad for her baby!

"Lauren, I don't think it's a good idea," I commented as she picked up one of the boxes.

"Nonsense," she chuckled, "I cannot let one of my best friends suffer alone!"

"Think of the baby!" I yelled at her.

"Don't you dare worry about us," she shouted before screaming.

"Lauren!" I screamed before running down the stairs.

I found her lying unconscious down the stairs. I knew fully well that she is in need of hospital treatment. I began to worry about my best friend…she might have lost her baby!

* * *

**Connor**

Kenny and I went home in absolute shock! After finding out about our sister, how are we going to manage to cope? We now know about her, but does she know about us? This changes everything!

"We're home!" Whitney called as she and Russell had returned from working at the nursery. She looked as if she's in full smiles about something.

"What's new with you today?" Kenny asked Whitney as she was happy about something.

"Ryan has meet a new girl while he was picking us up," she smiled, "New love, I remember when that was us Connor."

"Yeah," I answered deep-pan, which attracted Whitney's attention.

"What's up?" she asked.

* * *

**Tanya**

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as Lucy, Jane and I ran over to Lauren's doctor who looked as if she had said the news.

"Your daughter's fine," she confirmed, "But she was fourteen weeks pregnant. I'm afraid she lost the baby."

My eyes began to widen when I learned this. She was pregnant and I have made a stupid mistake in asking her to give Lucy a hand with the boxes as that can put Lauren under pressure…what was I thinking?

I turned to Jane and Lucy as the latter looked absolutely pale. A part of me began to wonder if she knew about the pregnancy. But this isn't Lucy's fault; there must have been something wrong with Lauren's baby that has caused her to lose him or her. This was my first grandchild and it breaks my heart to hear that Lauren has lost him.

But telling Lauren isn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Kenny**

"You guys have another sister?" Whitney asked with shock, "I can't believe it!"

"Something tells me that dad was the Prince Charming of the eighties," Connor commented with a snort of laughter which made me smile.

"That's the first time that I see you smile since dad told us," I commented, "The good old Connor Anderson is back!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Maybe we should go to dad and see if he needs our support."

Whitney's began to smile over Connor's humour which made me realise that he had used his humorous side to win her over. Connor had also told me that she saw our younger half-sister Rosie as her best friend which made me realise that Whitney is fitting in with the family quite well.

I grabbed the phone to talk to our dad when I heard Ian's voice over the phone.

"Connor, Kenny," he answered with a hint a shock, "This isn't a good time, your dad has gone to the hospital."

My eyes began to widen when he told me about my stepsister's condition.

* * *

**Alan**

"Dad, Tanya!" I turned to see Connor, Kenny and Whitney run towards us, "Ian told us what had happened. We dropped Russell at Ryan's. How's Lauren?"

"She's devastated guys," I answered, "Lucy's in there comforting her, we're about to go in ourselves."

"Has someone told Max?" Whitney asked us with concern.

"He's on his way," Tanya answered, "So is John. He's heartbroken that this has happened."

We noticed Lucy exiting the room with devastation in her eyes. She has no idea how she'd cope in Lauren's position but knew she'll need all the support that she can get.

"How is she taken the news?" I asked her.

"I tried to stop her," she confided, "I didn't try hard enough."

"Ian said that he's on his way to pick you up Luce," I whispered as I hugged her, "It'll be alright."

"I hope so," she whispered.

She left which left the five of us outside the room; me, Tanya, Connor, Kenny and Whitney. We entered the room to see Lauren is crying about her lost child.

"I'm so sorry," Whitney whispered as the girls hug, "Do you need anything?"

"No, no," she replied with a smile, "I'm fine thanks."

"I wish I knew what to say," I told her, offering my support, "Except I don't."

"I know," she smiled, opening her arms and giving me a hug, "Of all my mum's relationships, I'm glad she's with you. You're the best."

I smiled at her before turning to my sons who were both smiling with me. It almost as if they want to say something to me.

"What's up you guys?" Tanya asked them, holding Lauren's hand and hugging her.

"It's something dad had told us," Kenny answered, "About Rebecca."

"Who's Rebecca?" Lauren asked confused.

"Someone who I've just learnt about," I told her, "I didn't know about her until recently. This is new to me too."

I smiled when they said the next thing to me.

"You have our support," Connor answered, "We want to meet our sister too. We need to find her."

* * *

**Lucy**

I'm glad Lauren is okay but this whole story breaks my heart. She would have been a fantastic mother and I'm worried about how the news will affect her relationship with John. This has left everyone in the family heartbroken. I wonder if Rosie and Peter are going to hear about this.

"Hello," I noticed a woman with brunette hair come across me, she looked as if she is in her late twenties/early thirties, "Hi, I'm new around here and I'm looking to see where the best place for a drink is."

"Try either the Queen Vic or the club," I answered with a smile, "And I'm Lucy Beale."

"Rebecca Potter," she answered back.

* * *

Could this new resident cross paths with the Andersons? After the next few chapters, I will flash-forward to 2016! Sorry about the poor quality about the chapter.

Please Review!


	34. The Related Resident

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

There is a mention of yet another cameo surprise return!

But the big question, is the girl Lucy befriended is who we're hoping it is?

I do not own Eastenders

Please Review!

**Chapter 34**

**The Related Resident**

**Alan**

I was standing by my sons' door to their flat, hoping to inform them about the Rebecca plot. I went to Nottingham with Tanya, Ian, Sam and Sam's mother, Peggy Mitchell…just to see Rosie and inform her about this new discovery. Her reply was that she was upset that we never knew about Rebecca, as she grew up always wanting an older sister in her life.

"_All this time that I wanted a sister," she was stunned but continued, "I actually have one. Dad, you have to find her. Then we can all be complete!"_

At least I got support from all my kids. Sam and Peggy stayed in Nottingham for Peggy to get to know Rose while Ian, Tanya and I returned home yesterday. I decided then that I will talk to my sons about tracking her down. I just hope they're both in.

* * *

**Ian**

I hope that Alan and Sharon can easily track Rebecca. I made a promise in my mind that I can help those two as much as I can. I can't help getting involved in their lives…they're my best friends, ever since those decades back. Especially since the day Alan and I first made friends.

"_Hello Michael," dad and I approached Alan and his father at the park, "Hello Alan."_

"_Hi!" Alan answered before walking off._

_I was young so I couldn't remember what had happened. But what I could remember was that our friendship started off as a rivalry as we kept challenging each other to races. When it started to rain, my father asked Michael if he would like a brew and Alan and I began playing Monopoly while they were discussing business. It was listening to their conversation which made us realise we both want to be business men. We made a sole promise that we'll both become them._

Alan's my friend and I am willing to help him out to find Rebecca.

"Mr Beale?" someone snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Charlie," I smiled, "Peter and Rosie told me to tell you and Lucy that they said hi."

"So they're not homesick?" he joked, "Can I get a can of cola to go, please?"

"Sure," I smiled, "Busy day at the Post Office?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Good job I'm finished for the day. Lucy's got plans with her new friend, you know? Rebecca Potter?"

My eyes widen after learning this. I knew that a new resident has moved into a flat but I didn't know her name is Rebecca Potter! Surely she can't be Alan and Sharon's daughter.

"Did you say Rebecca Potter?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, "Lucy met her while Lauren was in the hospital. They ran into each other again shortly after Lauren was released. Those two are getting on rather well."

* * *

**Lucy**

"One thing that is on my mind," I commented to Rebecca, "What brings you here to Walford? There's nothing exciting here."

"Well the back door is open for you to leave," she joked before becoming serious, "I'm hoping that I can find anyone who knows or knew about two residents. They might have lived here, but both left."

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Alan Anderson and Sharon Watts," she answered.

I was left dumbstruck when Rebecca told me about those two names. How does she know about Alan and Sharon? Does she even know about Kenny or Connor or Rose or even little Dennis? Does she know about my dad and the friends the three of them grew up with?

"I need to go to the bathroom Rebecca," I concluded, "I'll be back in a tick."

After heading to the bathroom, I grabbed my phone to inform Connor.

"Connor, it's Lucy," I called from my phone, "I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Kenny**

"I'm glad we got Rosie's support on this," I answered after Alan told Connor and me everything about dad's trip to Nottingham.

"So am I," Connor smiled before his phone rang, "I'll be right back, it could be important."

Now this is getting serious! We're going to be united with our sister, Rebecca. What are we going to say to her? Will she look anything like our dad or more like Sharon? Will she even know about us? Too many questions that need to be answered…I just can't wait to find her and find out what she's like.

"Dad," Connor interrupted my thoughts (again! I'm getting pretty annoyed with that!), "That was Lucy on the phone! I think Rebecca is more close to home than we thought."

"What do you mean?" dad asked.

"The new resident," he revealed, "She told Lucy she was looking for anyone who knows about two residents that may have or still are living on the Square."

"What else did she say?" I asked with concern.

"Those two names are Alan Anderson and Sharon Watts!" he confirmed.

Dad and I were left dumbstruck with Connor (and Lucy)'s revelation! All this time we learned about Rebecca Potter and she's been living on this Square. Dad then decided to take drastic actions.

"Connor," he asked, "Where did Lucy call you from?"

"The Argee Bhajee," Connor announced which caused dad to bolt off his seat.

"Connor, call Ian, tell him that Lucy has found Rebecca!" he called, "Kenny find Sharon and tell her that we may have our daughter back. I'm on my way to the Argee Bhajee!"

* * *

**Rebecca**

I suddenly noticed Lucy arriving back from the bathroom.

"Sorry about that," she commented, "I just remember something and I had to call Charlie about it."

"Must be nice to have someone who loves you," she commented.

"Yeah, sure is," she smiled at the thought, "Can I ask, I know who Alan and Sharon are, but why are you looking for them of all people?"

I never heard about Alan and Sharon until I was thirteen and my parents told me that I was adopted. I didn't want to find Alan and Sharon until I turned twenty-one and it took me seven years to decide to head to Walford to talk to anyone who had close links with them. However, I met Lucy Beale and realised that I may have another purpose in the Square, especially since I got a job in the Queen Vic.

"I was adopted," I revealed to my friend, "My mother was forced to give me up for adoption by my grandfather."

"Oh my," Lucy replied, "I had no idea."

"My dad never knew about me," I continued, "My biological grandfather told my adopted parents that it was probably for the best. I have to look for my parents."

"I can tell you one thing," Lucy whispered, "If I'm right, your parents are now living on the Square again. That if, Alan and Sharon are your birth parents."

"They are," I smiled, before noticing Lucy's facial expression, "What is it?"

"Turn around," Lucy told me.

Wondering what she meant, I did just that! Only two meet up with two figures. The women had long blonde hair as fair as the sun, while the man had a cheeky grin across his face. I soon realised who they are.

"Hello Rebecca," the woman whispered with tears coming out her eyes.

"You must be my mum," I whispered to her before turning to him, "You must be my dad."

"And you must be my daughter," he smiled.

* * *

How will the reunion turn out? Will Rebecca get to know her new family rather well? And in a few chapters time...two more Andersons will arrive!

I'm sorry if this isn't a good chapter but still, please review!


	35. It's Official!

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest Of the) Andersons**

A little two-hander between Alan Anderson and his long-lost daughter Rebecca Potter. Are the pair happy to be united? And what is the shock twist?

I do not own Eastenders!

Please Review!

**Chapter 35**

**It's Official!**

**Alan**

It's only been a night since Sharon and I came face to face with Rebecca. I was so shocked to learn how much she looks like her sister Rose. Maybe my youngest daughter has taken her looks from me and not her mother after all. I wasn't expecting her to be good friends with Lucy mind. Considering Ian and I once thought that Lucy and Rosie was going to be as close as Peter and Rosie were before they left Mansfield that one final time.

I was sitting on the sofa, looking at the old photos of Kenny, Connor and Rosie when they were growing up. I felt guilty for spending all those years on them yet never knew about my eldest child. Worse yet, Sharon was forced to give her up…just like that.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Coming," I called over, hoping that the person hasn't left, only to reveal Rebecca at the other side, "Hello Rebecca."

"Hi," she smiled and giggled and chuckled, "I don't what to call you. Either Mr Anderson or Alan or dad."

"You can call me whatever you like," I smiled at her, "My other daughter, your sister used to call me Dumbo."

"I have a sister?" she asked.

"And three other brothers," I confirmed, "As well as two stepsisters and a stepbrother."

"There are so much that I need to catch up on," she giggled.

* * *

**Rebecca**

"So Kenny, Connor and Rosie are your children," I pondered as I learn about my new family, "While my mother has a son of her own named Dennis."

"Of course," I smiled at her, "You also have Tanya, your stepmother."

"Can't wait to meet her," I smiled.

Ever since I moved to the Square, I have made some really good friends. I met Lucy and her boyfriend Charlie. I soon learned that Charlie first met Lucy when he went to visit my half-sister for her birthday. He's been best friends with both Rosie and her boyfriend Peter.

"Did your adopted parents take good care of you?" my father asked with his hand in mine, "Provided you with care and attention?"

"Yeah they did," I smiled at the thought, "I answered that very same question from my mother. My adopted dad died when I was twenty-one."

"Rebecca," he placed his hand over his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"It's alright," I insisted, "He gave me his full support to look for you the minute I turned eighteen. He even contacted the adoption agency."

"He must have really loved you," he smiled at me.

* * *

**Alan**

Learning more about my daughter has filled up more feeling in my heart. It feels that I knew Rebecca for a very long time rather than just that one night. It's as if we already have a whole connection between each other. I smiled when she began looking at photos of her three half-siblings.

She almost looks like a splitting image of Rosie. The only differences between the two in appearance are the fact that Rebecca looks ten years older and while Rosie has inherited her mother's natural blonde hair, Rebecca had inherited my brunette hair.

"Do they even know about me?" she asked, "Do they even live here?"

"They all know about you," I smiled at her, "Your brothers both live here while your sister is in university."

"Where is she studying?" she asked with a sense of pride.

"Nottingham," I answered, "Before we met, I went to Nottingham to inform her about you, an hour ago, I called her and told her that we met you."

"What did she say?" she asked.

"Next time I come to visit, I have to bring you," I answered.

Connor and Kenny were already both aware the minute Connor received the call from Lucy about Rebecca. The girls seemed to grow closer after I told Lucy what had happened. I even told Ian that we found her and he was thrilled when I explained that I realised about her after the phone call.

"What brought you here?" I asked her, "How did you know that this place had links between me and Sharon?"

"My adopted mother told me that you and Sharon both lived on the square," she answered "I asked for the postcode and rented a flat in the Square. 29A Albert Square, apparently the old tenant left the Square."

"Yeah, his name is Jack Branning," I replied, "He went to Ibiza to open up a bar there. You got a nice place there."

"Thanks," she smiled.

* * *

**Rebecca**

"What have you been up to beforehand?" Dad asked passing me a cup of what appears to be hot chocolate.

"Been doing certain jobs," I answered, "Recently secured a college placement for studying music."

"What do you play?" Dad asked.

"Piano," I smiled at my dad, "I've recently been playing my own material."

"I would love to hear it," he grinned, "We don't have a piano here, but I would like for you to play some for us, someday."

"Okay," I smiled.

Alan seems really charming; I can see why Sharon and Tanya both fell for him at some point. I can see that he is truly my father just by looking at him. We look alike. You can even tell from both photos of Rosie and photos of me that we share the same father. My half-siblings grew up well under his wing. No wonder one of them is a good father while another is in university.

"Rebecca?" I looked up to my father, "I wish I knew about you sooner. We would have been complete otherwise."

"We can't change the past," I smiled at him, "All we can do is look forward to the future. I'm happy to have you in my life again, dad."

* * *

**Alan**

I smiled with that last sentence Rebecca said. I hugged her, knowing that we might have missed twenty-eight years together, but we have a new future to look forward to. My daughter…Rebecca Potter; I'm ever so proud to call this young lady my daughter.

"Have a safe journey home," I called after hugging her by the door.

"Relax I only live up the Square," Rebecca laughed, "I'm starting to feel sorry for Rose. Were you always that protective of her?"

"Yeah, I was," I chuckled before stopping her, "Rebecca, why don't we have dinner on Friday? You, me, Tanya and the boys; I'm sure they like to get to know you."

"Yeah," she answered, "I'd like to get to know them too!"

After watching her walk to her door safely I walked back into the sitting where I discovered a text message on my phone. I was amazed to learn who it was from too…

_Hey Al!_

_I've recently moved into a flat somewhere in Walford and got a new job here too! We have to meet up sometime. I can't wait to see you again!_

_Love your darling sister Jasmine._

_PS If you don't like the shirts I sent you…don't wear them! I know where your daughter got her sneaky streak from!_

I chuckled at Jasmine's text message before realising something…

…my family are returning to Walford!

It's official!

* * *

What adventures will Jasmine bring? Will she have a peaceful personality? Well, don't look too hopeful...she is the youngest of Alan and his siblings!

Please Review (sorry if I let you down on this chapter...I'll try better next time!)


	36. My Sister's Keeper

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

The meetings between Alan and Jasmine, and Connor, Kenny and Rebecca are on the way. But will something tear Rebecca and Jasmine apart before their paths will cross? If your a Ryan fan...please don't hate me! And sorry for taking this so long x

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review! x

**Chapter 36**

**My Sister's Keeper**

**Alan**

I've texted Jasmine back last night to let her know where we are meeting up. Bless her, her twin sister has a child and she's been travelling for so long. I can't picture her settling down somehow. She was always the one who runs like the wind.

She's the youngest out of the five of us, only being younger than Megan by an hour. My mum died when I was three years old. My dad then met Colleen, my step-mum two years later. They married in 1978 and five months later Paul was born. Megan and Jasmine were both born in November 1984.

I love Paul, Megan and Jasmine a lot, but I feel closest to Jasmine. She's always the child who makes us laugh and cry with laughter. She finished travelling and is now moving into Walford.

What about me? I'm currently sitting on the table in the café, waiting for her to show up.

That's when I saw her. My little sister is all grown up now. Her blonde hair had just touched her shoulders and her eyes were still showing the mud-like brown vision…she's Jasmine Anderson alright!

"Hello Al!" she beamed as I hugged her and gave her a twirl, "Miss you!"

"Miss you too!" I smiled before breaking the hug, "How were your travels?"

"Brilliant!" she smiled, "I went everywhere. Italy, France, Spain…"

"Don't tell Rosie or Lauren!" I warned her, "Lauren always wanted to go to Italy and Rosie had Spain in her sights! They'll be jealous!"

The conversation was interrupted by Jasmine giggling at my last comment. I told her before that I was marrying Tanya and she had to hear the wedding through Connor's phone…must to the two other groomsmen (Ian and Peter) annoyance. She's always close with my kids, especially Rosie. I can't wait to tell her about Rebecca.

"So any other gossip I should know about?" she grinned.

* * *

**Rebecca**

It's been a week since I've moved here but I'm still looking around the Square with curiosity. I kept on smiling when I saw my mum or my dad or even my new friends around the Square. I suddenly a bloke, working in the garage, he looked as if his was in his early twenties, with blonde hair. I suddenly referred back to the photos that dad showed me. This is Connor, one of my half-brothers.

"Nice to meet you," he grinned as he noticed me, "Its Rebecca isn't it?"

I nodded as I walked forward, excited to meet my brother.

* * *

**Jasmine**

"Rebecca?" I asked Al with shock, "You really were the Prince Charming of the 80's!"

"She looks exactly like Rosie," he explained, "Rebecca is incredible and beautiful."

"Gets that from her father then," she chuckled.

Alan had treated us with love and compassion! He treated us all equally, despite Paul used Rosie's birth to announce that he's gay. Alan was annoyed as he wanted Paul to tell the truth sooner as it took the magic away…although Sam Mitchell already done that by leaving Rosie. It was a miracle that Alan has mostly raised the six of us…well seven after Kieran was born.

After I turned twenty-one, I just left to breathe in the fresh air. Well, I left to travel the world…I went from France to Spain to Italy. I've seen it all, the Eiffel Tower, Rome (yeah Al's stepdaughter Lauren will be jealous!) and the scorching winter sun (yeah best not tell Rosie either). It was beautiful…there was one thing missing…my family.

Sure Jason had ruined everything for us; he'd best stay out of my life! But apart from him, we're a connected link with each other. It's like the fantastic four! I missed that…I really do. It was all a part of growing up and having the family life building up.

I regularly keep weekly contact with both my brothers while I'm in daily contact with Megan…my other half. I have this telepathic mind with her being twins and all. Whenever she's in danger, I can sense it. Whenever she is happy, I can feel it. She's happy now, I just know it.

"Thinking about the good old days?" Alan asked me with a smile.

"Yeah," I grinned, "I missed this."

* * *

**Rebecca**

Connor's shift turned out just about ended by the time I arrived and he was even excited to meet me as well. I smiled as he started telling me about how he grew up and living with our father. I smiled when he told me that our father had raised him and our sister single-handedly starting from birth. It sort of breaks my heart.

"Fancy a drink?" he offered, "People at the Queen Vic are really friendly. You could meet someone."

I nodded and accepted his offer.

* * *

**Jasmine**

"So met anyone new?" Al asked me as we were at his house.

"Maybe," I smiled at the thought of my interview at the nursery, "I met this guy, Ryan I think it was. He was picking up his sister who works there. I was at an interview when I said hi."

"Ryan Malloy?" he asked as I noticed his curiosity.

"You do know curiosity kills the cat?" I asked him before realising, "You know him?"

"Do you my grandson's mother, Whitney?" he asked me.

"She was brought up during conversations with Connor and Rosie," I replied.

"Ryan's her brother," he informed me, "He lives on the Square. You might get the chance to see him again."

That was one thing I would love to see. I can still remember glancing into his eyes when we first met. I had such a soft spot for him. I didn't think I would see him again. Well, there's a first for everything.

"I enjoyed this," I smiled, "Wish I seen more of you guys."

"If you're working at the nursery here then you'll be seeing more of us," Al grinned, "It's good to have you back Jazzy!"

We hugged after this before realising the time. We finished our coffees and he kindly saw me off with his cheeky grin.

I can't wait for the adventures that I'll have here!

* * *

**Rebecca**

"How's the pint?" Connor asked a certain man when we walked into the pub.

"Good," he replied, "I heard that Alfie and the woman, Peggy Mitchell is now running the pub together."

"The woman" happens to be our sister's grandmother," Connor reminded him which led me to smile at him.

"You must be Kenny then," I grinned before shaking his hand.

"My older sister," he grinned back, "Good to meet you Rebecca."

I was happy to have met my brothers. I still feel sorry for Kenny. With his wife leaving him, just like that. He deserves better, you can just see it that he does. Connor being a father; that made me excited. Not only does that make me an older sister to four brilliant people, but it also makes me an auntie. Connor showed me a photo of Russell and he looks so cute.

"Russell's adorable," I grinned, "You're still with the mother?"

"Two years," Connor answered, "Whitney's been my rock throughout everything; I can't wait in ten years' time!"

My attention turned to Kenny and his grin.

"What about you?" I asked him, "Anyone you see?"

"Well there was one girl," he answered, "but the date didn't work out and we agreed to be friends. I'm still waiting."

"I understand," I smiled, "What about Rosie? I know she's in a relationship and in university."

"It was about time those two got together," Connor commented, "Rosie and Peter Beale were like two peas in a pod. They behaved like a couple before they even got together!"

"You know that's true love," I commented, "Isn't Peter Beale Lucy's twin brother?"

"I forgot," Kenny interrupted, "Lucy was the first person you met here! I can sense you'll both be good friends."

"Like fathers," Connor replied to the comment, "like daughters!"

My eyes suddenly turned towards a barman cleaning the bar. His bashful brunette was the first thing I saw. He looked up and gave me a bright smile that light up the room. It was like heaven was calling me.

"What can I get for you three?" he asked us, "You two the usual and for the pretty lady?"

"A white wine please," I ordered still gazing into his eyes, (To my brother's amusement!)

"Here you go," he served, "That'll will be £3.40," I handed him the money, "And your phone number."

"How did you know?" I asked him with the giggles.

"See it in your eyes," he grinned before turning to Connor, "Is she Alan's daughter?"

"Yep," Connor replied, "Rebecca, this is Ryan, Whitney's brother."

"Nice to meet you," I replied before giving him my phone number, "Fancy a night out? Say about Friday?"

"Hold on," he grinned before writing his number down and passing it to me, "Yeah. See you Friday."

I grinned as I learned that this Square is full of surprises. Meeting new friends, then my new family, then meeting Ryan Malloy; hey, I just got a date. This is so brilliant! I can't wait…nothing can take this away from me. A good life and now I have it!

* * *

**Jasmine**

Wow, the walk from Alan's back to home is tiring but seeing him again was worth the drowsiness. He invited me to a family so I can get reacquainted with Connor and Kenny and so I can meet Whitney, Russell, Rebecca, Tanya and her daughters as well. It's incredible; I'm getting my family back after a long journey of travels. I miss them; so much!

I suddenly saw someone leaving the pub known to apparently some as the Queen Victoria. Al told me that if I want a good pint, I should go there for one. I recognise the man in question as him. The guy I saw in the nursery…Ryan Malloy he was called again! I saw him again which made me smile. My smile grew bigger when I caught him looking at me.

"Good to see you again," he grinned, "How did the interview go?"

"I got the job!" I smiled, "I start next week!"

"I guess congratulation is in order," he grinned, "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself…"

"Don't" I interrupt him, "I heard about you; I'm Jasmine; your sister's son's grandfather's sister."

"Well then," he grinned, "I'm Ryan; your nephew's son's uncle."

"Pleased to meet you," I smiled shaking his hand, "So got anything planned this weekend?"

"Nothing on Saturday," he grinned, "Busy then?"

I shook my head before handing him my number. I'm excited because my journey in the Square has now begun. I got reunited with my brother and now I have a date! This is incredible! I don't want this moment to end!

"See you Saturday," I smiled.

"See you then," he grinned.

* * *

**Ryan**

I smiled at the thought of meeting up with Jasmine again. She looks really elegant for a great auntie. She's is really special. I smiled as I read a text from her.

_Can't wait till Saturday night! I hope it works out! Xx_

My eyes widened. She must really like me. According to a conversation six months ago between Whitney, Rosie and Lucy, if someone sends two kisses in a message, then it means they fancy you! I suddenly got another message…this time from Rebecca.

_Are you still available Friday night? I'm going shopping for the perfect dress. Xx_

My eyes widened, not full of happiness, but full of shock! I forgot I asked Rebecca out as well! My hope is that one of the dates doesn't work out as well as the other one. But what if that doesn't work out?

That wasn't the important bit! If both dates go as well as each other, then I have to choose between the sister and the daughter.

And with Alan Anderson being over-protective (I witnessed Tyler Moon being warned with both his past and his then relationship with Rosie.) I don't think I'll last seeing next year.

* * *

Has Ryan regretted making the mistake? Will he be able to do the right thing and cancel both dates or will he make a huge mistake and two angry ladies? If he picks one who will he pick?

Please Review! I know; it's either not my best chapter...or I have issues with my self-esteem. x


	37. RJ or JR? What's the Difference?

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Will Ryan make the right decision and end things with both Rebecca and Jasmine? Or will he make a huge mistake? Have the dates went well?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review.

And Happy Christmas.

**Chapter 37**

**RJ or JR? What's the Difference? **

**Jasmine**

I wish I could travel back in time and tell my past self not to go travelling and move to Walford straight away! My date with Ryan went perfectly! He is such a gentleman and a charmer as well. The ways his eyes fluster at me, the way his voice fluster at me and the way his laughs. We talked about my many travels and his life on the Square. This is going to be brilliant! My new life and it has started off perfectly!

Those girls who have ever met Ryan recently will be so jealous!

* * *

**Rebecca**

A good week last week and with Ryan asking me for another date, this week will be even better! He sure knows how to please a woman and make her smile. He's sweet, he's considerate and he's charming. I know I must share but I refuse to share him with anyone! He's mine, and I enjoy every minute I spent with him. If I could travel back in time…I would travel to when I was twenty one so I could tell myself where to look.

Ryan's the best person I could fall for. Those other girls will be so jealous!

* * *

**Ryan**

Shit! I still can't make up my mind! Jasmine Rachael Anderson or Rebecca Janet Potter! Both dates went off perfectly and I still can't make up my mind! I can't pick one straight away and break the other's heart…they're related and they both have a protective relative. I know I should have learnt my lesson but I can't make up my mind. Those two girls are both so perfect…it must be in the genes.

If word went round that I went on a date with both these girls around about the same time (or the same week), Alan Anderson will have my head in for sure! Dealing with an angry father is bad and so is dealing with an angry brother…but dealing with an angry father and brother for hurting both his sister and daughter. He'll kill me!

I wish I could make up my mind but these two girls are so perfect. I can't make up my mind on which I'll see.

But some hearts are meant to be broken.

* * *

**Whitney**

"Now, Tina," I explained to one of the girls, "I don't care what Connie the cat said; it is not polite to put crayons down people's backs."

"I'm sorry Miss Dean," she explained as I struggled to remove the last crayon from the back of my top.

"That's okay," I smiled, "Just don't do it again."

After she left to play with her friends, I walked over to the Ryan's girlfriend, otherwise known as Jasmine Rachael Anderson, Russell's great-aunt. Moments before I learned about Rebecca, I met Jasmine before Ryan took me home. I noticed a strong attraction between the two rights from the start. The feeling never left me until I got home. It ended when Connor and Kenny told me about Rebecca.

"How is the date go?" I cheekily asked her as she looked at me.

"Not one to kiss and tell," She grinned, "But then I'll be lying, it went brilliant. I'm going out with him again tomorrow!"

"Brilliant!" I smiled before hugging her, "I could tell there was an attraction."

"What happened to the sister who isn't happy when her friend goes out with her brother?" she asked me, "You're not one of them?"

"I'd be a hypocrite if I was," I laughed, "Had a baby with Connor and Rosie's my best mate."

"Aw I see," she grinned, "Those relationships are always the best."

Hopefully for Jasmine and Ryan; and for me and Connor; Jasmine's right about that! Which reminds me; I must phone Rosie and have a gossip with her.

* * *

**Connor**

Shifts done! All the time, fixing the cars, getting covered in oil and listening to Phil and Jay disagreeing over the fact that Ben is dating Lola Pearce. Well, I'm with Phil, Lola's a nice girl and the two have a lot in common. I'm more touched, Ben asked me for advice on asking Lola out.

"Going for a pint Jay?" I asked before noticing something, "Anything wrong? It's not about Ben is it?"

"I wish I was as brave as he is," Jay admitted, "It took every muscle in his bone last year to come out as bisexual. I could never admit to something like that or to fear itself. There have been times where I've been scared."

"I understand," I confided, "Do you remember Christmas two years ago?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Your sister is a strong fighter like that."

"She's a Mitchell," I reminded him before deciding not to change the subject, "I was scared about Rosie. I thought I might have lost her."

"She pulled through," Jay grinned, "Like I said, she's a fighter. Peter Beale is lucky to have her."

Ever since Ben started college in a music course, Jay and I began to bond. We first talked about the changes Ben and Rosie have made in their lives. We then started talking about life with Phil and Russell. Jay was depressed when Abi broke up with him, but we talked and he felt better about it. He's my best mate and it's great to have him as a little brother figure, with the only little sibling I have is an annoying angel.

After the shift ended, Jay went home to see Billy. Kenny was taking Russ to the zoo to meet some animals while Whitney and I were both working. We agreed to meet at the Vic after our shifts ended for a night out. I left for the flat to get ready for the night out.

I arrived an hour later to see Rebecca sitting down on the table with a soda water and lime. She seems to be settling in well as she is already talking to Peggy Mitchell.

"Hey Rebecca," I smiled before sitting down with her at the Vic, "A pint please Peggy?"

"Right Connor," Peggy answered with a smile, "Refill Rebecca?"

"Go on then please Peggy," she smiled before turning to me, "How has you've been? No Russell?"

"Kenny has decided to take him to the zoo," I replied, "How was your date with Ryan?"

"It was brilliant!" she answered with a smile, "We went to that restaurant that my mum was telling me about; The Golden Hawk."

"Where Dad and Tanya went for their first date," I grinned, "Ian told me."

I suddenly noticed that there was no sign of Ryan at all. Peggy explained that it was his day off and he was visiting a mate in Brighton. I could look at my sister's expression and tell that she's happy to have met him. She's happy; I'm happy. Ryan Malloy better not mess this up or he'll have me to deal with!

"Thanks Peggy," Rebecca smiled as she got up and left after we finished our drinks, "I'm going to go. I'm going out with Ryan again tomorrow. I have to pick a dress of mine to wear."

"Okay," I grinned as she left.

"She's all smiles that girl," Peggy commented, "Seen that in Rosie too. She is definitely Alan's daughter."

"I know," I smiled.

* * *

**Ryan**

I agreed to make dates with both girls again! I know it's stupid but I can't decide who to be with and I can't dump one just because of the other. For all I know I could end up making a mistake. My plan is to wait until one date turns into a disaster then end things with her.

I know that's cruel…but it's the only plan I have in mind. It's too difficult, both these girls are perfect. You look up perfect and you see the Anderson women as a definition in the dictionary.

I grabbed my phone and decided to write a text to Jasmine.

_You're on for Thursday J? Xx_

_Ryan_

I was then interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal my ex-wife Janine, informing me that she's upping the rent and I'm to pay the new rent in advance. She's obviously winding me up and it's working. I know I cheated on her but she's with Michael Moon now. They even have a daughter together. Why is she still punishing me when she has the beautiful Belle now?

After I've paid her the rent, I looked up my contacts and sent the message. But something crossed my mind after that. Oh well, I'm sure it was nothing.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Whitney**

I smiled when I realised that Connor Anderson hasn't failed to disappoint. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"The usual please Peggy," I asked her before turning to Connor, "How was your day?"

"Not bad," he grinned, "I talked to Rebecca who is in a high note. Your brother better not mess her up!"

This left me feeling a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Rebecca's been out on a date with Ryan last Friday," Connor explained, this caused me to paled, has Ryan not learned what happened with Stacey and Janine, "They're going out again tomorrow. Rebecca's excited about it."

The answer is apparently not.

"He can't be," I whispered hoping Connor didn't hear me.

"Why?" Shit, he did hear me, "Whitney what's going on?"

"Ryan went on a date with your aunt Jasmine on Saturday," I explained to him, his face turning from happy to concern and anger as I continued, "They're going out again this week."

"He's cheating on my sister with my auntie?" he barely got the words out of his mouth, "That two-timing weasel!"

* * *

**Rebecca**

I finished picking out the perfect dress for tomorrow as I sat down with a victory smile on my face. I suddenly received a text message as I read it. I smiled when I learned it's from Ryan Malloy, the man I'm hoping will soon be my boyfriend.

_You're on for Thursday J? Xx_

_Ryan_

I suddenly stared at the text wide-eyed. Ryan said it himself that our date was brilliant. When you date someone, you don't send a message to another girl! Whose J?

Ryan wouldn't use me because he was bored with this J…would he?

* * *

Rebecca's suspicious but could she suspect Jasmine in the first place? Who does she believe the other woman is? Will Connor and Whitney be able to tell them what happened or will they keep it to themselves out of fear that both girls will be heartbroken?

Please Review, sorry if the chapters rubbish. And happy Christmas! x


	38. Fighting For The Truth!

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

With Ryan sending the text to the WRONG girl, Rebecca is certain he's playing away. Has she got the right girl? Will Jasmine learn what Ryan's been up to?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 38**

**Fighting For The Truth**

**Lucy**

Charlie has been such a romantic boyfriend. He surprised me an awful lot since we got together a few months ago. Charlie moving to Walford was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Dad also likes him which makes our relationship even better…he never approved of any of the guys I previously dated; Craig, Ollie, Leon and even Tyler…granted the latter did date Rosie and that ended badly.

Rebecca allowed me to move in with her as well. Ever since we first met, she's been my friend throughout. When I kept panicking about Lauren, Rebecca told me not to worry. She even took me to see her which made me feel as if I have a guardian angel. I mentioned this on Mate's Gate with Rosie and she explained that everyone has a guardian angel. For her, it was Peter and for me, it's Rebecca.

I returned to the flat after a hard day at work to notice Rebecca. It was a side of her that I have never seen of her before. Her hair still neat, her clothes to still tidy, the only difference is that she's quiet. She's usually a talker. Well, that's the side I usually see. Looks can be deceiving.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her, sitting down on the couch while she was comfortably on the chair.

"Yeah," she lied, I can see it.

"You're lying," I replied, "I'm top class at the subject. I can tell when you're lying."

"I shouldn't have gotten too deep in him," she confessed.

"Too deep in whom?" I asked her with a glint of confusion.

"Ryan Malloy," she revealed, "We went on a date. We even slept together on the first date. I got this message from him, but it might not have been meant for me."

"What makes you think that?" I asked her as she showed me the message, my mind could go to one person, "Rebecca, I'm so sorry."

"Who do you think he could be seeing?" she asked me.

Should I tell Rebecca about the fact that Ryan was once married to Janine Butcher?

* * *

**Alan**

I was preparing some hot chocolate for Abi and myself so that I can console her over some creep who stood her up on a date. Ever since Lola and Ben got together, she felt like a third wheel. Been there my friend…not a good thing to go through; I can tell you that.

"Feeling better?" I asked her as she took the hot chocolate.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile, "It's just ever since Ben and Lola got together, I've been feeling singled out."

"I know the feeling," I explained to her, "I felt like that before. My two friends, Penny and Kenneth. Back in Mansfield, a few months after our Rosie was born."

"They got together?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I couldn't go out with them so much as I had two sons and a new-born daughter to tend to. When my brother Paul looked after them the first time since Rosie was born, I discovered they had just entered a relationship."

"They were like Ben and Lola are now?" she asked with a giggle.

"It was the first stage in their relationship," I explained, "All couples go through it. Didn't you see Connor and Whitney when they first got together?"

"You have a point there," Abi smiled, "Thank you Alan. For making me feel better."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Abi got back to sipping her hot chocolate while I went to open the door. I was shocked to look at the horrified expression on his face.

"Connor," I answered as I let him in, "What's wrong?"

"Ryan Malloy," he answered as we walked over to the sitting room, "Dad, you're not going to believe what he's gone and done!"

Great! The guy who Jasmine's been crushing on…well now dating. What on earth could anything that Connor has an issue with do with him?

"He's going out with Jasmine," I explained to him, "And she's happy with him. I'm happy that she's happy."

"You won't be when you find out what he's been doing then," Connor revealed.

"Why?" I asked him as Abi left for the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt our conversation.

"He's dating Rebecca as well!" Connor revealed, "He's cheating on Rebecca with Jasmine and neither of the girls have an idea."

* * *

**Rebecca**

Lucy explained to me about the relationship that Ryan once had with Janine Butcher. Apparently, they were once happy until Janine found out that Ryan had fathered a baby with another woman. Janine wanted Ryan back for ages and even went out with Michael so that she wasn't lonely but still wanted Ryan back.

I've felt heartbroken to learn that there's a slight possible chance that Ryan was having it off with me at the same time he could be heading to a reunion with his ex-wife. If there is one thing I don't like and that's being the mistress into a relationship.

"I have to warn Janine," I've insisted, "I know she's a bitch but she shouldn't have to go through with that."

"I'll come with you," Lucy followed me as we left the flat.

* * *

**Jasmine**

Boy working at the nursery was stressful today. First a little girl put sand down my top, claiming her teddy told her to (She did the same to Whitney but with crayons). I've manage to remove the sand when I returned home and began to chuckle, every time I did something bad at her age I used that same excuse millions of times. She reminded me of myself at that age. How did my dad cope with me?

I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I rushed to open it to reveal Al and Connor who both looked frozen at the site of me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked them.

"Rebecca," Al whispered, "I am so, so sorry. But Ryan isn't all that seems."

"Why, what's going on?" I asked them shocked.

"Ryan's cheating on you," Alan confirmed, "With Rebecca. I'm so sorry; I should have warned you that he cheated on his ex-wife before they separated."

Just as I thought that I was going to fall in love with him…he goes along and makes a very stupid mistake. I cannot believe this. I was just settling in to a known phase called settling down. Al explained to me that Rebecca doesn't know what he's doing either. I have to warn her.

Ryan Malloy isn't going to get away with it! Not if I can help it!

* * *

**Rebecca**

We were standing outside the R&R where Janine Butcher owns and manages. I'm glad Lucy told me the directions otherwise I would have been lost. She needs to know the truth before she gets hurt again. Now I know part of the reason why she's so bitter, Lucy has given her the nickname Janine Bitcher.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Lucy asked me.

"No it's okay," I answered, "I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'll see you later then," she replied, "If I see Ryan, I'll kill him for you."

"Won't be necessary," I called out for her.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Janine!" I called out as I waited outside the door for it to open.

"What?" she called as she opened the door, "Oh you're Rebecca Potter aren't you?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "I have to warn you about getting back with Ryan Malloy."

"What are you on about?" she asked me which left us both confused, "I don't care about Ryan anymore. Why would I'd be bothered with him?"

"Sorry," I apologised, realising my mistake, "I've started going out with and he sent this message to me."

"Well," she chuckled which I didn't like the sound of, "Once a cheat, always a cheat. You're welcome to him, Bex."

Okay, if it isn't Janine Bitcher; who is it?

* * *

**Lucy**

I feel guilty. I shouldn't have left Rebecca on alone with Janine. Janine is the definition of poison. I can't imagine how Rebecca is feeling right this second.

"Lucy!" I heard Alan call as he, Connor and Jasmine ran forward, "Have you seen Rebecca? We have to tell her something."

"Can't it wait?" I asked them, "She's going through some trouble."

This shocked the three of them.

"She knows that Ryan's been cheating on her," Jasmine realised which left me shocked, "Doesn't she?"

"He sent a text message to her," I revealed, "Only it wasn't addressed to her. How do you guys know?"

"Whitney told me that Ryan has been dating Auntie Jaz," Connor explained, "At the same time he's been dating Rebecca."

This left me wide opened. It wasn't Janine Ryan's been cheating on Rebecca with; it was with her own Auntie!

"Rebecca!" I ran towards her when I saw her. I went up to her with an expression on my face which said sorry for what I'm about to tell her.

"It wasn't Janine," she explained, "She explained that it wasn't her."

"I know," whispered Jasmine, "I am so, so sorry. He's been playing us both."

The ugly truth has been revealed.

* * *

**Jasmine**

We were now sitting in Alan's sitting room. It was just me, Alan and Rebecca there as Lucy and Connor returned to their homes. They're lucky; their romances haven't ended up like what Ryan did to Rebecca and me. To cheat on someone is one thing; cheating on that person with a relative is committing the ultimate crime.

"I take it this message is for you then," Rebecca commented as she handed me over her phone. I read the message only to realise that Rebecca only just found out because that little lady-borer sent her a message which was meant for me.

"Rebecca," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she replied as she hugged me, "I don't blame you, I blame him!"

"I can't believe he did this to the both of you," Alan commented, "I'll kill him. He messed with you both."

I suddenly noticed Rebecca's face light up as she ran to hug Alan and kiss him on the cheek.

"And we'll mess with him back!" she beamed, "He'll learn not to do this again the messy way! We're going to fight back!"

An act for bouncing back into action! I grinned as Rebecca is becoming more of an Anderson!

* * *

An act of revenge is what Ryan deserves! What does Rebecca have in mind for revenge?

Please Review!


	39. An Anderson's Revenge

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

This chapter will end the 2012 era. The next chapter will take place in 2016. This isn't a good chapter and I promise I will make things better for 2016 with new storylines for the family. I liked to dedicate this to a friend of mine who gave me an idea on how Rebecca and Jasmine can get revenge on Ryan!

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 39**

**An Anderson's Revenge**

**Rebecca**

I cannot believe this! I knew Ryan was having it off with somebody the moment I got his tatty text! But to cheat on one member of a family with another is just plain sick! All this is to him is fun and games. But we're having the last laugh! Watch this space.

* * *

**Ryan**

"You can't lecture me sis!" I kept explaining to Whitney about my relationship with Jasmine, "All it is; is just fun and games!"

"Fun and games?" she laughed with sarcasm, "You slept with her and you class it as just fun and games?"

"Well it is," I fought back with her.

"What about Rebecca?" she asked me.

Oh God! How does she know about that? Think, think! Oh yeah, I forgot, Connor was there when I asked Rebecca out. That's how Whitney found out, Connor told her. Oh all the lads she has to go out with; it has to be Rebecca's brother! Oh God, she hasn't told Jasmine has she?

"You know," was all I can say.

"Yeah I know," she replied, "Jasmine really cares about you and so does Rebecca. How do you think they're going to react when they know the truth?"

Oh no! I only just realised the truth. I may have destroyed a family over this whole situation. Whitney's right! It's not fair on Jasmine, and it is definitely not fair on Rebecca. I have to end things with not one but both of them before someone get seriously hurt.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Anthony, thank you," I hugged Anthony Moon after he agreed to flirt with Rebecca during Ryan and Jasmine's date in the Queen Vic tonight, "Remember; you need to keep it simple and flirt causally with Rebecca."

If I know one simple thing about Ryan Malloy is that he always wants what he can't have and when he has it, he doesn't want it anymore! First up Stacey Branning, got her pregnant then dumps her. Gets with Janine Bitcher, and then has an affair with Stacey. Now, he's having it off with both Rebecca and Jasmine! Luckily Rebecca isn't one for giving up without a fight!

"Did you get someone?" Connor asked as he approached me.

"Anthony Moon," I confirmed, "I paid him fifty quid for him to flirt causally with Rebecca. If I know one thing about Ryan Malloy, is that he always wants what he can't have."

"I'm sorry," he paused when I revealed the name, "You got my sister's ex to flirt with my other sister?"

"Wrong brother," I rolled my eyes at him, "And I can't blame her for going out with him in the first place. Anyway changing the subject, Rebecca's working tonight and Peggy and Alfie have been made aware of the plan."

"Their reply?" he asked me.

"That if Rebecca is anything like Rosie, Peggy is proud of her granddaughter," I answered.

The plan is all sorted out…let's get this party started.

* * *

**Jasmine**

I was sitting on the table, simply waiting for Ryan to arrive. The plan was for Anthony to flirt with Rebecca and make Ryan feel how we felt. We agreed for Rebecca to keep her business to herself so that Ryan doesn't get too wary.

I giggled when I noticed Anthony already getting into character with Rebecca. Peggy was there for some moral support as she almost doted on Rebecca for some reason. Not to mention Sharon Rickman is keeping a close eye out along with Kenny.

"He's coming," Kenny answered as Anthony went into the kitchen as Ryan made his entrance.

"Hi Ryan," I smiled, at him.

"Hey Jazz," he smiled back and looked at the bar and kissed me, now I know why we never made our dates in the Queen Vic, "How was everything?"

"Not bad," I smiled, "I just went to visit a friend."

"Sounds interesting," he grinned sadly, "Jasmine there's something I have to tell you-hey what's going on there?"

I turned to see the first phase in action. Anthony was touching Rebecca's shoulders causing her to face him, before we noticed him giving her a cheeky wink.

"Sounds like my niece has an admirer," I joked before noticing Ryan's confusion, remember Jasmine…act natural.

* * *

**Rebecca**

Phase one, attract Ryan's attention; complete! Anthony's help had been enlisted mainly because he's been paid but it's worth it. There is something about him, cut to the chase. Make Ryan jealous, and then think about Anthony.

"Sounds like my niece has an admirer," I heard Auntie Jasmine comment to Ryan; oh he's noticed what he was doing.

"Yeah," I heard him reply, "She's just flattered that someone noticed her."

Yeah, someone else noticed me, and then went out with my auntie!

* * *

**Jasmine**

"Don't take any notice," I "advised" him before turning back to our drinks, "Let's just enjoy tonight."

"Okay," Ryan mumbled…this is priceless.

Ryan kept a closer eye on Rebecca every time something new happened. I could take out my phone; I catch him staring at the bar. Someone enters, Ryan stares at the bar. He looks as if Rebecca is going be chatted up by every lad in the pub! It's horrible but entertaining at the same time! He does deserve it after all!

"Jasmine," Ryan took his mind off the situation, "I have to tell you something. It's not going to be easy. You're an alright girl-"

He was interrupted when he noticed something aloof happening. Anthony had his arms wrapped around Rebecca, their heads nearly touching.

"Hey!" he screamed at them.

* * *

**Rebecca**

I was taken by a delightful surprise when Anthony wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a shiver going down my spine and then coming back up again. He's either a charmer or a very good actor!

"Hey!" I heard Ryan scream, "Get away from her! She's got a boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, acting all surprised, "It's just causal flirting!"

"Why, Rebecca?" Ryan asked me confused, "I thought we had something."

"You had something?" Jasmine asked him, acting all shocked, "I thought we had something."

Ryan then turned his head towards Jasmine, who looked as if he was going to say something.

"Jasmine," he explained, "I'm so sorry, the thing is-"

"You've been cheating on me with Rebecca," she finished for him but he didn't take notice of what she was saying.

"Things aren't working out…" he was about to finish before realising, "Shit, how you found out?"

"Next time you want to two-time somebody," Jasmine answered, "Don't ask one girl in front of your sister, then the other in front of her boyfriend. Connor and Al told me everything."

What I was about to witness is priceless. Ryan tried to apologise but Jasmine grabbed her glass of wine and chuck the contents at him. She then chuckled before saying one thing…

"You're dumped," she finished before turning to me and Anthony, "Have a nice night lovebirds."

She left shortly afterwards. This left me with Anthony and Ryan on our own. Let's see how this turns out.

"Well then," Ryan chuckled, "I guess you knew too. Rebecca, I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't cut it," I replied, "You hurt me. We wanted you to see how it feels to be treated like this. We're done here Ryan."

I noticed him getting ready to leave but just as he walked out the door he turned.

"I made my decision which of you it was going to be tonight," he commented to me, "I soon realised that I've blown it with her. I won't make that same mistake with another girl. I now know how it feels."

"Bye Ryan," I commented as he left.

I was just about to serve another customer when Anthony decided to have a conversation about what happened that night.

"You okay?" he asked me as I managed to serve a punter.

"Yeah," I smiled at him, "Thank you for everything. You've been a big help."

"No problem," he grinned, "You'll find someone."

"I know I will," I smiled as he left.

I slowly grabbed a cloth and wiped the tables clean before knowing one thing that had occurred tonight after everything that's happened to us.

I have already found that someone.

* * *

2016 next! I've waiting to write about what takes place at that year! We're got a new arrival and other stuff as well.

This isn't a good chapter and I promise I'll improve for the 2016 era, otherwise please review!


	40. Moving To A Fresh Start

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

This is it! The first chapter of the 2016 era. This era kicks off with new additions to the Anderson family. Will everyone's lives be as exciting in 2016 as they were in 2012?

I do not own Eastenders!

Please Review!

If I don't update tomorrow...have a happy new year!

**Chapter 40**

**Moving To A Fresh Start**

**Alan**

Things have changed since the year the grand Olympics came to London.

Lauren moved in with a drummer turned DJ named Adam Rockefeller…weird last name but I'm not complaining. Abi is still living with us and is in her second year of her college course, hoping to be a teaching assistant. I've recently noticed Ben Mitchell looking at her in that kind of way that I've seen between Rosie and Peter before they got together. He's a Mitchell; he can't be scared to express his feelings.

My kids have also grown up in their ways as well. Connor and Whitney are still going strong and now little Russell has a little brother named Ken (after Kenny, of course). Those two siblings, I can easily see a little version of Kenny and Connor in Russell and Ken already. Rebecca has also been dating Anthony from January 2013. Kenny has a few failed relationships but he is still waiting for someone to show up and wave a magic wand. He's turning thirty in a couple of months so he's getting both ready yet miserable. At least Rosie is happy. It's been three and a half years since she and Peter left and now they've been living in Mansfield since they graduated from University.

And Jasmine's been doing brilliantly as well. She's been seeing Mickey Miller ever since he arrived in Albert Square two years ago. Turns out, he used to live here with his family and decided to come and see some old friends…instead he met my little sister and they hit it off well.

Things really did change…yet again!

* * *

**Jasmine**

The girls decided to get ready for a night out for Carol's birthday. Everything is going brilliantly since Mickey Miller has arrived. He's currently working in the market selling t-shirts. It's been brilliant. I grabbed the rest of my stuff before I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," I called as I ran to the door only to see the face of my best friend and her teenage son.

"Aunt Jasmine," he called with a smile as I hugged him then his mother.

"Hello Kieran," I smiled, "Megan, what a surprise!"

"We're the Andersons," she replied shrugging her shoulders, "We're full of surprises!"

* * *

**Alan**

I was just outside the sitting when I noticed Tanya looking at herself in the mirror, wearing her beautiful blue dress. She didn't even look at the reflection in the mirror. My perfect chance to sneak behind her and then…

"Alan!" she screamed with the giggles as I kept placing kisses on her cheek, "You ape!"

"I'm your ape!" I replied with the smiles, "I hope you're not going to get too badly drunk."

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asked me with laughter.

"I had to carry you home last year!" I replied, "Two words, mean drunk!"

"You made your point!" she laughed trying to break free, "Now the girls will be here soon!"

"Okay!" I separated myself from Tanya and left the room, "I'm going! I'm going!"

We suddenly heard the phone during our little play fight. Tanya groaned before running to answer the phone. I stood standing by the door, waiting for Tanya to kick me out for the girls' night out.

"Hi Jasmine," Tanya answered on the phone, "You might not be able to come?-Why?-Okay, I'll pass on the message."

"Well," I asked her.

"You need to go to your sister's," Tanya informed me, "Your other sister Megan has arrived."

"Better get a move on then!" I announced as I kissed Tanya then ran out of house, "Enjoy your night! Tell Carol I said happy birthday!"

"Will do!" she called back, "At both requests!"

* * *

**Jasmine**

Megan and I chat about our lives recently. Megan recently got a job as a nanny. Not a bad job for her…suits her personality well. She's done a job raising Kieran. I'm not surprised she's working in that profession.

"Al will be here soon," I told her, "But I wished you'd call. There's something called a phone!"

"And there's also things called surprises!" Kieran answered, "Something we just did!"

"I'm worried now," I commented to Kieran, "You're becoming more like Connor."

"Then my evil plan worked!" Megan joked.

Everyone laughed at the comment before a knock on the door interrupted our sisterly moment. I ran over to see Al.

"Hi Al," I beamed at him before turning to Megan, "Our brother's here!"

"Ali!" she beamed as she jumped into his arms, "Good to see you again!"

"Hello Megan!" he grinned before scuffling Kieran's hair, "Hey Kieran! It's been a long time!"

"You can say that again!" Megan answered, "How's the missus?"

"Well," Al answered, still happy she's arrived, "Her children are all brilliant. Lauren's been working as a photographer; Abi is working well in college and Oscar excelling in school!"

"Oscar sounds just like you, Kieran," Megan commented to her son, "How old is he now?"

"He's nine years old," Al replied, "He does sound like you! You were like that at his age?"

"I had to work hard," he replied, "Me and my mum; we've got to stick together!"

"I'm proud of you," she smiled, pulling him into a hug, "You've made me proud!"

I missed having Megan in our lives, there's never a chance to miss out on gossip when Megan is around!

"I'm going to go," Kieran smiled as he got up, "I need to let you guys catch up. I should check out the Square and meet someone."

"Don't go hitting on the first female you see!" Megan warned, "I don't want to be known as the mother whose son scares off every girl on the Square!"

"You won't!" Kieran called from the exit.

* * *

**Megan**

After Kieran left, Jasmine walked over to get the kettle on for a cuppa. Alan and I used this moment to catch up on everything. We only had the regular phone calls especially since our father died fourteen years ago. My mother died when Kieran was only two after a car crash during a night out with her mates. It took all Alan had to look after everyone since our father's death.

"How are the kids then?" I asked him, "Rosie and Connor and Kenny and Rebecca. Oh my God! When can I meet her?"

"You can meet her soon," he smiled, "You're moving here?"

"I got a job here!" I grinned, "I'm working as a nanny to a family here."

"Sounds good," he grinned at me before hugging me, "I'm proud of you."

"I miss you," I whispered.

Jasmine arrived back with the cuppas as we sat at the sofa. We've been mainly talking about our jobs and how everyone was doing. We then exchanged stories that we could only confided in each other about.

"You did what?" I asked Jasmine, impressed with what she and Rebecca did almost four years ago.

"Could have been worst," Alan commented, "I could have killed Ryan."

"Be glad you didn't," Jasmine laughed, "You've should have seen the look on Ryan's face, he almost attacked Anthony!"

"Now he knows how it feels," I commented.

"I missed this," I whispered, "I missed you guys and Paul as well. How is he?"

"Poor thing," Jasmine commented, "He's only gone and got his heartbroken. Why would Isaac do this?"

"Isaac is a selfish sap," Alan replied, "Paul needs someone who will respect him. I keep on nagging him to come and visit!"

"And he will!" Jasmine calmed him down, "He probably will now we're all together again!"

"Well he better does," I smiled, "Or he'll have me to deal with!"

My life is going to get better! Now I'm with Alan and Jasmine again!

* * *

**Kieran**

Mum needed to see her siblings again and now that they're back together again. Well not almost but they'll be getting there. With new additions and new relatives to meet this is getting brilliant!

I stopped and noticed this woman…her raven hair was flowing like a ribbon on a maypole. She seems to notice me with her grass green eyes. She seems nice and polite.

"Hello," I smiled at her, "Your dress brings out your eyes."

"Thank you," she smiled back at me, "I'm Kenzie, Kenzie Carter."

"Nice to meet you Kenzie," I grinned at her, "I'm Kieran, Kieran Anderson. I'm Alan and Jasmine's nephew."

"Good to meet you," she smiled, "And I hope I will see you again!"

"I hope I can see you as well," I grinned.

Maybe life is improving for not just my mother, but for me as well!

* * *

Well Kenzie is related to Shirley but how? Will something blossom between the pair?

Please Review!


	41. Could It Be?

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

On the concept of introducing new characters in the 2016 era, I'm also be giving you a little treat. Hope you enjoy!

Lucy, Lauren, Anthony, Charlie, Rebecca and Adam decides to go to a trip when Lucy, Lauren and Charlie notice a familiar presence. Who is it?

I do not own Eastenders or Alton Towers!

Please Review!

**Chapter 41**

**Could it be?**

**Connor**

"Rebecca?" I was outside her door as I kept knocking, "Lucy?"

Where is everyone? Oh yeah, I forgot…

* * *

**Lauren**

We were just outside the entrance. I can hear the music which reminds me that we're here. I found it hard to believe despite it being November, it's still open! We were recommended by Megan to come here at this time of year. So we went, me and Adam and Lucy and Charlie and Rebecca and Anthony. We decided to spend the weekend here to watch the fireworks.

"Hasn't changed a bit since I last been here," Charlie commented as Lucy giggled, "Well it's been July but still."

"I never been here before," Adam commented, "I can't see what the big fuss is about!"

"Just you wait!" I replied to him, leaning my head on his shoulder as we got in.

The place is so huge, bigger than the square…in fact bigger than Walford altogether! We can just see one of the rides ahead, but we had one thing to do, we got to go to the hotel and check in.

* * *

**Charlie**

After checking in, we returned to the main part of the theme park. The six of us just stood there, outside the monorail…not knowing what the hell to do. That was went I saw something.

A young couple had just entered the park. They're both blonde and seemed very happy. But I swear one thing…they do look familiar, both of them. I turned to Rebecca and then to Lucy who both wondered what I was looking at.

"Charlie," Lucy snapped me out my senses, "You're alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled while looking at her, "I thought I saw-"

I suddenly looked over to the young couple, because noticing they're not even there anymore. I wonder what they're doing here.

"-It's nothing," I lied, "Come on! I'd recommend we'd go on Rita first…get the throwing up out of the way!"

"Can't wait," Lucy grinned as she grabbed my arm.

"Can't be too bad," Adam whispered next to Lauren.

* * *

**Lauren**

"That was awesome!" I screamed with delight before turning to Adam, "You're alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," he whispered looking a bit timid, "That was fast."

"Rita is known as the Queen of Speed," I smiled, "It's my favourite ride. My stepsister Rose avoids going on Rita straight after eating."

I heard Adam chuckle at the comment. We met during a concert in which his band was supporting the main act. Me, Lucy and Charlie went to the concert for Lucy's twenty-first after cheering her up with the tickets after the big snow in the North and Midlands. It wasn't bad down South as it was there. She hated snow ever since.

A girl walked by. Blonde hair, my age, a bit tomboyish dressed. Her blonde hair is flowing like silk. It wasn't the vision boys will fall for but she looks so familiar. Like an old friend. Before I could advance to talk to her, someone walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She walked away without a glance at me. I noticed her but she didn't catch a glance.

"Is there something wrong?" Adam commented on, "You look uneasy."

"I'm fine," I smiled, "It's just nothing."

* * *

**Lucy**

We somehow managed to find ourselves separated from Anthony, Rebecca, Lauren and Adam! It was just me and Charlie now. Where is everyone else?

"Want a laugh?" I asked Charlie, "We've been separated from the others."

"We did agree this morning that we'd meet up at six by the monorail entrance if we split up," Charlie reminded me, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I commented before I noticed a young couple walking further ahead.

Both of them are happy. They appeared to be in their twenties, hang on! I know them! Especially him!

"Hey wait," I called to them, but they were so far away, neither of them could hear me.

"That couldn't be," Charlie commented to me.

"Maybe," I whispered.

* * *

**Rebecca**

We somehow ended up separated from the rest of the group after Rita. But we all agreed where to meet up so we're all together for the fireworks. So we have six hours to kill…hopefully we bump into the others later. Besides we have some time for ourselves.

"We'll meet up with everyone else when we bump into them," Anthony commented, "Tyler once took his then-girlfriend here five years ago. She loves fireworks."

"They split up then?" I chuckled at the thought.

"Tyler could never settle down," he answered, "Beside she ended it with him. She was upset and insulted after what happened at Christmas then."

"I don't want to know," I laughed.

We kept on walking and riding. You can tell I'm growing old. I'm the eldest one of the group, the big sister to Lauren and Lucy. A bit of practice…just in case I mess up with my other siblings.

* * *

**Lucy**

"I could have sworn I saw them," I insisted to Charlie, who just seemed to smile at me, "I just knew I saw them!"

"I believe you!" he calmed me down and placed my hands in his, "I saw them just when we were outside the entrance, before we went in. I thought it was my imagination!"

"It must be them," I smiled when I realised the truth.

We just have to catch a closer glimpse at them.

* * *

**Lauren**

"How about we go on Sonic Spinball?" I smiled as we got on the skyline and I suddenly noticed Adam's face, "You're sure you're okay?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You've been looking paler and paler," I commented, "You're practically a ghost!"

"It's nothing really," he replied.

Liar! I can see it in his face. His brown hair and glistening green eyes aren't going to convince me this time. He's hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, taking his hands in mine, "You don't have to lie to me."

"It's stupid," he replied, "You won't want to hear it."

"Yes I do," I smiled, "How can we have a relationship if you keep things bottled in?"

"You sure you want to hear it?" he asked, as I nodded to his answer, "Okay, it's not that I find Alton Towers a big deal, compared to the several theme parks the band performed in, this is quite cool."

"You see why Megan recommended it?" I asked, "But I don't understand."

"You got me on many rollercoasters," he grinned, "I wasn't a big fan, not after what happened ten years ago."

So that was why Adam was uneasy since arriving here! He was bothered about the place; it was that it's been a while since he's been on any of the rides.

"What happened?" I asked, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Me and my sister," he commented, "We were in a theme park in Scotland and we went on one of the rollercoasters."

"Sounds like fun," I smiled, squeezing his hands to let him continue.

"Would be," he continued, "But it broke down when we were at the top. We were stranded there until someone helped us down."

"Can't be that bad," I commented, "They're all on board with health and safety."

"But our legs were dangling and it did look like a huge drop."

"Now I understand," I smiled at him, "You haven't been on another rollercoaster ever since until now."

"I met you," he smiled, squeezing my hands, "You're my good luck charm."

I smiled when Adam told me that. And to think, if it weren't for that snow a year ago, we'd had never met. I kissed him on his tender lips and my heart managed to skip a beat when I realised he was kissing me back. I pulled away from his lips after saying one sentence.

"No more secrets," I insisted, "When we get back, I want to have a conversation on stuff that we both keep bottled up. It's unhealthy and we can't let it spoil our weekend away."

"I promise," he chuckled.

I smiled before we arrived to our destination. However I noticed the girl I saw earlier heading into an orange cart heading to where we got back from. However this time not only was I able to recognise the lad she is with but she got a good glimpse at me too.

"Lauren?" she called, waving with all smiles, attracting the lad's attention.

"Lauren!" he smiled back.

However we were too late! The cart they were on took off. So much for a reunion!

"Who are they?" Adam asked.

"Really good friends," I smiled, "Practically family."

* * *

**The Girl**

Great! Just as I saw Lauren, we were off. Why couldn't we have walked, the skyline is too high! Granted, we had five pancakes with chocolate each so we were too full to walk. I grabbed his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"I could have sworn that was Lauren," I smiled, "I had no idea she was here!"

"Me neither," he chuckled, "Good to see her again, even if it was for a second!"

I chuckled at his comment, before kissing him on the cheek.

"If Lauren's here," I thought, "Wouldn't Lucy and Charlie be here too?"

"You think they could be here also?" he asked me confused, "Granted, Lauren does look as if she's in a relationship with the guy she's with."

"Adam Rockefeller," I explained to him, "She mentioned him on Mate's Gate."

"The guy she met at concert while we were stuck in Nottingham?" he asked.

"You bet," I smiled, "I wished we walked it now."

"So do I," he grinned, "We'll see them again."

"I know we will."

I can't wait to see Lauren again! It's been too long!

* * *

Did anyone get those hints on who the couple are? If not, don't worry, they'll be revealed in the next chapter! So who are they?

Please Review!


	42. Charlie's Old Friends

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Who was the mysterious couple that caught Lucy, Lauren and Charlie's eyes? How will they react to seeig their old friends again?

I do not own Eastender or Alton Towers!

Please Review!

**Chapter 42**

**Charlie's Old Friends**

**Lauren**

Adam and I decided to run from the point we landed to the Dark Forest, where the couple are heading to. We ran pass the toilets and closer to Nemesis. However, we noticed Lucy and Charlie turning up.

"Lauren!" Lucy called as they approached, "Lauren, you'll never believe who we just saw!"

"Who, Peter and Rose," I asked her as she looked shocked and surprised, "I know, I saw them too! They just got into a cart on the skyline as we were getting out."

"This is unbelievable!" Lucy grinned before turning to Charlie, "Did you know about this?"

"No," he insisted, "Seriously I didn't! It was Rebecca who booked the weekend away!"

Oh yeah! I forgot about Rebecca and Rose! The only time they ever chatted was on Mate's Gate. They never met in person. Looks like they'll be meeting for the first time…if we ever run into Peter and Rose again!

I suddenly looked up to notice that the skyline stopped working and people who are in the carts are stuck until it starts working again. The journey on the skyline takes about ten minutes and it's been five minutes since Adam and I saw Rose and Peter so that means…I hate to be them right now.

* * *

**Rose**

Oh boy! The cart stopped…and we're ten feet off the ground at least. Oh, I am so scared of heights. Don't look down and you'll be fine Rosie!

"It'll be alright," Peter reassured me, pulling me into a hug, "It'll start working again. Things like this normally happen."

"I know," I whispered with fear, "I'm trying so hard not to look down."

"Here," he grinned to me, "Let me help you with that."

He turned my head to face the other way before covering my eyes. He moved his face closer and kissed my cheek. He removed his hands and I turned to face him, before giggling.

"Thanks," I smiled, "That helped. If I was stuck up here, I'd be safe with you around."

"No problem Rose," he smiled, letting me move my head on his shoulder.

Before I could close my eyes, the skyline started to work again and we were moving closer to the stop…and solid ground.

* * *

**Rebecca**

We thought it'd be best to stay near the Dark Forest, basically because Rita's my favourite ride. It's always the best when you go on multiple times for adrenaline rush. Plus Anthony and I are running out of breath and we didn't fancy taking a chance waiting for the skyline since it stopped working five minutes ago.

We suddenly caught a glimpse of a young couple. Both of them are blonde and appear to be in their early twenties. They must have got off at the skyline, therefore was on it when it broke down. However they caught a glimpse at us too, especially since they came to approach us.

"Anthony Moon?" the girl asked, "You're here too? What a surprise!"

"Long time no see," the guy beamed.

"Definitely," Anthony commented on, "How you two doing?"

"Not bad," she replied with a laugh, "We saw Lauren and her new fella Adam."

Anthony must know the pair somehow! That's how they recognise him and they must have lived on the Square somehow, otherwise they wouldn't have known Lauren!

I suddenly noticed the girl having a good glimpse at me as Anthony continued talking about how things are going with her boyfriend listening.

"You're not known as Rebecca Potter are you?" she asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah," I answered, "Hang on! You look familiar too. I saw photographs of someone and you look just like her."

"Possibly because I am her," she laughed, "I'm Rose. I'm your father's youngest daughter aka your half-sister."

"Oh my," I gasped, stunned after this vision explained her, "You certainly look partly like dad. I finally get to meet you after all this time!"

"I'm glad I have met you," she replied, "And speaking of the family, how are they?"

I cannot believe after all this time; I have finally met my sister in person! My little half-sister; she looks so beautiful. Her hair flows in the wind like ribbons. Her blue eyes glistens just like the ocean. She looks like dad with a hint of Sam Mitchell in her features. Peggy Mitchell once told me I look exactly like Rosie, but in fact she's ten times as pretty as I am.

"Were you guys with Lauren?" she asked us as we nodded.

"Yeah," Anthony answered, "We were with her, Charlie, Lucy and Lauren's boyfriend-"

"Adam," Peter answered for him, "We saw the pair on the skyline. We were getting on just as they were getting off."

"They got off at the right time," I chuckled, "We saw it break down."

"Please don't remind me," Rosie shuddered with a bit of laughter, "Speaking of Lucy and Charlie, where are they?"

"I don't know," Anthony answered, "We were on Rita and the next minute we know, we lost them."

"So far as we're aware of," Rosie concluded, "We left the Forbidden Valley when they arrived, so they must be at that area!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Charlie**

This is exciting! My two best mates are here and I didn't even know! Lucy is overexcited to see her twin brother again and Lauren is thrilled to see her stepsister, this time it won't last for a few seconds! Adam is still left confused, granted, he never met Peter or Rose.

"So Peter and Rose," Adam commented, "I never met them before."

"Peter's my twin brother," Lucy explained to him, "He's the more sensible and wise one in the family. He's usually as soft as rain but mess with Rosie or the family, he'll fight our corner."

"What about Rose?" Adam asked.

"Rose is my best friend," I explained to him, "She knew Peter and Lucy way back since they were in the playpen. She's known to see the good in people, but mess with the family you won't like to see her in the phase."

"I'm pretty scared of them at the minute," Adam chuckled nervously.

"Charlie," Lauren alerted me, "Look behind you!"

I turned to see the young couple who I saw at the entrance. I suddenly realised that I was right! The couple was Peter and Rose! They were standing right there, with Rebecca and Anthony.

"Been a long time," Peter commented as Lucy ran to hug him, "How is everyone?"

"Doing fine," I commented after giving Rose a hug, "How's everyone back at Mansfield?"

"Your dad misses you," Rosie answered, "We owe him; he let us move in with him after graduating."

We decided to sit down and have a huge catch up at the nearest restaurant. I can tell it's been going well with Peter and Rose because they kept having inside jokes between each other just like they were when I first met Peter. I have a knack for telling who Rose's soul mate is. I even noticed Rose's hand in Peter's and giving it squeezes now and again. They must be growing strong.

"Do you have any dirt on dad?" Rebecca cheekily asked her, "Any gossip I could use if I need it?"

"I actually have," she beamed, "It was during his wedding to Tanya. I slipped my champagne into his during the toast. He was drunk by the end of the night and I contributed with that extra glass."

"Why didn't you drink it?" Lucy asked confused, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't like champagne. You actually find it too bitter."

"Oh I am so using this for the next wedding!" Rebecca exclaimed, "I wonder of the people between our families; who it will be next."

I suddenly noticed a look on Peter's face…it was the kind of look that was directed at me. It soon dawned on me that Peter wants to talk to me for some unknown reason.

"I'm going to go and get another drink," I offered, "Anyone want ought?"

"Can I get a tea please?" Lucy asked me as I got up.

"Cola please," Lauren asked.

"Same," Adam and Anthony asked at the same time.

"Can I get lemonade please Char?" Rebecca asked as Peter also got up.

"I'd best help you out," he offered before turning to Rose, "Coffee?"

"Yes please," she smiled as she got up and kissed him on the lips.

Peter and I knew we needed to chat…I thought things were going well for him and Rose. Something must be going wrong…unless Rebecca's words might have brought something up for Peter.

"What's up?" I asked him, "You wanted to chat."

"I'm glad you're here," he grinned to me, "I need some support. I don't know how this is going to turn out."

"What do you mean?" I asked as he got something out of his pocket.

He opened it up to reveal a sparkling ring. It was silver with a diamond on it; it also has two emeralds on the side. I suddenly remembered that emerald is Rose's birthstone. I also remembered it. The fireworks…of course, Rose loves fireworks! She also loves Alton Towers, so when's the best way for her to get engaged? When you mix the two together! I can even remember the past…

"_How would you like to get engaged?" our mate Emily asked as Isaac, Rose and I was sitting outside, "Rose, how would you like for your boyfriend to propose to you?"_

_We suddenly turned our glance on the girl who at the time was known as the Teenage Tomboy. If she comes out with a proposal at a football match, we won't be surprised!_

"_He needs to use my interests to capture the moment," she answered, "If he uses a fireworks display, then it will be perfect and romantic! It could tell our relationship has a spark."_

I've known Rosie Erica Anderson for seven years at the time and not once during those seven years, have I heard the word "romantic" come out of her mouth. Peter must have been there during the conversation and it was seven years ago since we had that conversation…a year later, Rose left for Walford, and for happiness.

"You're not going to?" I asked him shocked and thrilled at the prospect.

"I'm going to ask Rose to marry me," Peter announced to me, "Tonight, during the fireworks display."

I hugged Peter; excited at the prospect of him and Rose getting married someday…this is incredible. Guess we now know who'll be getting married next.

"Congratulations," I grinned, "What can I do to help?"

* * *

Will Rose say yes to Peter's proposal? Will Charlie and Peter try to keep it a surprise?

Please Review!


	43. Two in One

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Sorry it took so long, I got pre-occupied with another story which I promised myself that I was going to spend time updating both stories rather than putting one aside for the other. I'm also sorry if you find this chapter terrible but I need something to kick start the 2016 era. Meanwhile...

...Will Peter have the nerves to propose? Does Rose already know about the surprise?

I do not own Eastenders or Alton Towers.

Please Review!

**Chapter 43**

**Two in One**

**Charlie**

This is fantastic! I spied Rose, having a gossip with Lucy over at the table. I smiled before noticing that Peter is still pacing with nerves. I'm worried he'll mess it up as his nerves seem to be getting the better of him. And it's not just me worrying as Peter also seems to be worrying about the proposal.

"I was hoping I could get it right," Peter explained to me, "Now I'm worried. What if she says no?"

"What if she doesn't?" I asked him, "You're proposing in the way she imagined it! When I first met you, I thought there was something unique as if I could easily trust you with Rose."

"You mean," Peter commented, "You trusted me?"

"Wouldn't have been friends with you otherwise," I grinned, "I only put up with the rest because Rosie is my friend."

"Thanks Charlie," he grinned.

* * *

**Lucy**

Peter and Charlie arrived back with the drinks five minutes ago which gave us time to catch up with Rosie. She's been all smiles since Lauren saw her on the skyline. Granted, that smile would have faded when it broke down. It's good to see them again, I missed them.

"Hey guys," Charlie commented, "Hey Rose, mind if I could talk to you outside for a second? I need to know how my family doing."

"Sure," she answered as they left the café to chat.

I didn't feel jealous of Charlie and Rose as they've been like brother and sister for decades. Beside Rose is dating Peter, I'm surprised they didn't get together before they actually did! Peter went on a date with this girl named Emilee while Rose went out with Tyler Moon; jealously showed on both sides before they got together. I could have easily seen both Peter and Rose turn into green-eyed monsters…just the thought of it made me want to laugh.

"Guys," Peter explained after they left, "I have an announcement to make."

"You're moving back to the Square?" Anthony asked him as Rebecca, Lauren and I looked hopeful.

"Sorry," Peter apologise (aw!), "We're comfortable in Mansfield. Actually, I'm going to ask Rose to marry me."

I just stood there in amazement! I turned to see Charlie and Rosie outside through the window…Rosie Erica Beale, it suits her. Peter must have decided to take the fireworks display here. Rose went here five years ago and now this is the place where she'll be getting engaged. 5th November 2016, that's an important date to put on the calendar. I can't wait to see Rose's reaction.

"Charlie took Rose out of the building so I can explain the plan," Peter explained, "I want to propose at quarter to seven and then we can watch the fireworks together."

"That sounds romantic," Lauren commented, "Because when-err-if she says yes, you'll get engaged over a ray of fireworks. Like a fire-spark."

"I'm doing this because it suits Rose," Peter explained to us, "She loves fireworks, watching them in display in a ray of stars. I love her; she deserves the best proposal ever."

The young couple are called Peter and Rose Beale. That really does make sense.

* * *

**Rose**

Charlie took me outside, obliviously to let Peter explain his plan to propose (yeah, he tried to keep it secret, but failed.). I can't wait for him to propose, I don't want to spoil the moment. Peter Beale knows me; he knows what I like and what I don't like. He made me laugh when we were on the skyline, when I was so scared. I love him; he's the best thing that has ever been in my life; my childhood sweetheart.

"So how is everyone?" Charlie asked me.

"Your dad's okay," I answered, "And Peter's planning on proposing."

Those words really knocked Charlie back with a grin spread across his face.

"You knew?" he assumed as I nod.

"You want to propose to Lucy," I recommended him with advice, "Don't hide the ring in the coffee tin."

"No," I answered, "Anyway I overheard Peter asking your dad for advice. Five hours later, I found the ring."

"You didn't tell Peter?" Charlie asked me.

"He worked so hard," I commented, "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Peter's my best friend," Charlie reminded me, "Although, I've known you longer. He won't know a thing."

"Charlie, thank you," I hugged him as hard as I could, "Thank you; thank you!"

"Congratulations Rose Anderson," he grinned as we broke the hug.

"Rose Beale now," I reminded him.

* * *

**Charlie**

Quarter to seven is now looming and Rose knows exactly what is going to happen. I cannot believe this is happening! Her soul is going to merge with her soul mate. His soul is going to merge with his soul mate. Those two are in one; never happy separated but always happy together.

We were all standing at the exact spot as a group; me and Peter and Rose and Lucy and Lauren and Adam and Rebecca and Anthony, the eight of us which will soon turn into six in a minute. We're all aware of it, even Rose.

"I need to get something," Rebecca commented, "I need to get something to drink."

"I'll come with you," Anthony and Lucy replied as they all left.

"Need the toilets," Adam lied to us (common excuse but it got him out the way).

"Couldn't you wait?" Lauren asked annoyed as she walked off with him.

It just left me, Peter and Rose there who meant that he can do this…easily and Rose knows exactly what is coming her way. I instantly ran to the man selling merchandise that wasn't far from us so I can hear every word from Peter's proposal. I hope his nerves don't get the better of him.

"Rose," I heard Peter go through his proposal, "You are the most stubborn woman that I have ever met and the most incredible, beautiful, wonderful woman I have ever known and loved. A part of me thought about this little girl I was best friends with, especially since it broke my heart when I have to leave her. Nine years later, she came back into my life, still containing that radiant beauty and stubbornness which I love about her. Only she grew more powerful and angelic. I realised I was in love with her since we were little. All past relationships never counted, but the one I had with her was special. I thought she was too good for me, so I never did anything about it, until I realised she loves me too."

"Peter," I noticed Rosie starting to tear up and Peter went down on one knee with the ring.

"Four years later," Peter continued, "We lived together. The place never mattered. I was with her; I'm never home without her. She was my home. And now, I'm about to ask her an important question. Rosie Erica Anderson, will you marry me?"

I suddenly noticed Lucy coming up to me to witness this beautiful moment. I turned to notice Anthony and Rebecca watching from another angle and Lauren and Adam showed up shortly after. We're just waiting for Rose to give Peter her answer…by the looks of things; we all know what the answer is.

Her final answer came, "Of course I will Peter Beale."

I noticed Peter smiling as he slipped the ring on Rose's finger before standing up again. Her eyes were as red as cherries as she was showing tears of joy, her blonde hair all messed up and her sunshine smile never going away. I grabbed Lucy's hand before letting go and pulling her in an embrace.

I turned to Peter and Rose again getting a glance at them. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips never separating from hers. I smiled at the image before seeing the first firework go off. Lucy and I turned to watch the display just occasionally glancing Peter and Rose, who are still kissing underneath the beautiful, colourful, bright lights. Rose was right seven years ago, the relationship did end up with a spark.

"Glad you witnessed it?" I asked Lucy as she didn't take her eyes off them.

"Well worth coming," she grinned, kissing me on the cheek, "I can't wait to see Dad and Alan's reaction!"

"Neither can I," I smiled as I held her in my arms and pulled her into a kiss.

I hugged her tightly taking one final glance at Peter and Rose. Getting engaged for them must have been easy…

…what's hard is saying goodbye again.

* * *

**Lucy**

"We'll come and visit okay?" Rosie asked as she hugged Rebecca, "You just tell our dopey dad and our troublesome brothers that I can't wait to see them again, please?"

"Of course I will," Rebecca answered as we pulled away, "Call me when you get home."

"Will do," she smiled.

I smiled at the image of those two, they only met today and already they've become close. Mind you, no mother figure, Rosie really loved an older sister. She lived in Mansfield as a child and she had nothing. She arrived six years ago and already she has a mother, a sister and now a husband. Just saying goodbye to her ray of sun breaks my heart.

"You'll be alright won't you?" Peter interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course I will," I smiled, holding back tears, "I'll miss you; both of you."

"Things change," Peter reminded, "You told me that when I got into Nottingham. Things do change and it won't be for long. We'll come back and we'll visit."

"You'd better do," I smiled, hugging my twin brother, "Congratulations, who'd have thought it?"

"I wasn't surprised," Peter revealed, "When Rose and Alan came back; I felt something for her. But I thought she was too good for me."

"I was never lucky in love," I commented, "Mansfield is a good place for romance isn't it?"

"You two have to look after each other," Peter asked me, "Promise?"

"Promise," I smiled before hugging him.

We pulled away as we saw Peter and Rosie leave the gate. But as the rest of us walked over to the monorail; I stopped and noticed Charlie had stayed behind, watching Peter and Rosie leave but I witnessed something else.

"Wait!" I heard Peter yell to Rosie as they turned around to see Charlie and ran back, forming a group hug between the three.

"Don't you two ever forget the bond we have," Charlie warned them, "The three of us, no matter what happens, we'll always be the best."

"Best friends," Rosie sobbed into Charlie's shoulder, "Take care Charlie, please?"

"I promise," Charlie answered as Peter still had his arm around Rosie, "Good luck you guys."

"We'll see you again," Rosie replied as they head towards the car and drove off.

* * *

**Rose**

It broke my heart saying goodbye to everyone but it felt incredible, we're all growing up! It's time to move on, after all I've got Peter and Andy and Edwin, so things are okay and I'm not all alone; especially with the wedding coming up, we have so much to plan toward the big day!

"You knew I was planning on proposing," Peter suspected as we were driving home, "You didn't seem surprised but you were in tears."

"I found the ring in the coffee tin," I admitted to him, "I thought it was for Andy but then I heard you talking to him and Edwin about your plan."

"You didn't say anything?" Peter asked me shocked.

"You went through all the hard work," I smiled at him, "I didn't want to ruin it. Beside; I was hoping to propose at Christmas."

"The sooner the better," Peter explained before changing the subject, "Do you think we should have told Charlie about Drew and Edwin?"

"He can figure it out when they gets there," I replied before remembering something, "That offer Drew had, it's still on cards right?"

"I've been thinking the same thing," Peter commented, "Should we talk to him?"

"Yeah," it's decided.

It doesn't matter where Peter and I end up, so long as we're together. I'm just half a person, Peter's my other half.

Two people; now that's two in one!

* * *

Whose Drew and Edwin? And what was their offer for Peter and Rose?

Sorry if this is a bad chapter

Please Review!


	44. A Nasty Surprise

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

Okay before you begin reading this chapter, I want you to think back...think back to the 19th February 1985, when Eastenders first aired. Think back to the character Reg Cox...he was classed by neighbours as a nasty old man...

...But was he always like that? And why am I bringing him up now?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 44**

**A Nasty Surprise**

**Kenny**

I was giving Billy a helping hand with the council work which involved digging out old roots for the garden at the Square. I kept digging and pulling out the old roots with my green fingers. I just kept at it as the council wants to add more colour into our garden for the spring.

"Do they have any idea what flowers they want?" I asked Billy as he was digging up the patch next to me.

"Possibly Violets or Sweet Williams," he answered as we kept on digging, "They want to add colour so who knows?"

"Hopefully not too colourful," I commented, before my spade hit something, "Hold on. I think I've dig that bit too much."

I noticed a blue box in there a dig a little bit more so I can pull it out. I think there could be something in there or maybe a time capsule…who knows what's in there?

"Kenny what's that?" Billy asked me as he saw the box.

"Looks like a time capsule," I answered, "I'll find out after we finished the job. We can't let the council down now."

* * *

**Alan**

I was walking past the kitchen counter to notice the same thing as I left earlier. Abi was sitting on the table, still holding her phone in her hand. Waiting to see whether or not it's a good idea to text him.

"For goodness sake Abi," I commented to her, "What's holding you back? You like Ben don't you?"

"He's my best friend," she answered, "I don't want to destroy our friendship."

"Didn't stop a young couple I know," Lauren answered as she walked into the room, "And now they're engaged."

"Shut up just because you were there!" I answered with envy, "First Rebecca, now you!"

I saw Lauren stick her tongue out at me and giggled as I retaliated by scuffing her raven hair. That'll teach her about being cheeky. But Lauren's right; those two best friends became a couple despite the fact it could have destroyed their friendship. Now it's soon to be Mr and Mrs Beale!

"I'd best head off to Ian's," I commented as I grabbed my coat and left.

I was outside when I noticed that Kenny and Billy had finished off work for the council. I was also stunned to notice that they are currently holding a blue box in their possession.

"Guys what's that?" I asked them as I approached.

"I don't know," Kenny answered, "I found it when we were fishing out the weeds. I might have dug a little too much."

Kenny passed me the box. I haven't opened it but I knew fully well what this could be…I was only five when I saw my granddad bury this, but I can remember where this box was buried.

"I think I know what's in this box," I revealed, "I should talk to Ian about this. I'll tell you two if I'm right."

"I'll give you the box then," Kenny passed it on to me; "I promised Rose I was going to call her tonight anyway. I don't want to be on the wrong side of her."

"Then you better hurry then," I smiled as he and Billy left.

* * *

**Ian**

"What's the big deal?" Lucy asked Charlie as they entered my place.

"You have not met my brother," Charlie commented, "He's the king of embarrassment!"

"I thought that goes to dads," she commented as I chuckled, "I'm sorry if your brother gave you a hard time, but he's coming and he's coming to stay. I'll see you in a bit."

After Lucy went to use the toilet, I decided to give Charlie some words of wisdom. Whatever his brother's done, it can't be that bad! Well, not as bad as what David and Simon did to me.

"Your brother's coming to visit then?" I asked him as he nodded.

"He is trouble with a capital T," he commented, "You have no idea what I had to put up with!"

"I think I do," I replied to him, "But this visit is a possibly for you two to build bridges."

"He kissed Rose, our mate Lucas and two of my exes," he commented, "On the same night!"

"Best keep him away from parties then," I commented, "Hang on! Isn't Lucas a guy's-"

"He's bisexual," he explained, "Currently seeing someone. He's bringing him along too."

"Well I wouldn't worry about the kissing then," I chuckled when I heard a knock on the door.

I noticed Alan standing there, looking more stunned than ever before. He's currently holding a blue box in his arms…hang on! That box looks familiar, where have I've seen that box before?

_1975. I was six and Alan was only five years old. My mum was talking to Michael about coping with the anniversary of Erica's death. It was two years since her death from cancer and Michael was hit hard. It took him two years and he's just gone into early stages of a relationship with Colleen Porter (twenty years old). Michael and my mum told Alan and me not to wonder off…but kids being kids, we didn't listen._

_That's when we saw Alan's granddad, Reginald Cox there in the garden. He was an upbeat chap before Erica's death. He looked as if he was burying an old blue box…_

…similar to the one Alan is currently holding.

"Is that I think it is?" I asked him shocked, "How long had it been?"

"About forty-one years," he commented, "I kept on asking granddad what was in it but he never answered."

"Please tell me you're going to open this," I commented as he nodded.

"I'm going to," he smiled.

* * *

**Alan**

After opening the box, I soon realised that this was the box my grandfather buried over four decades ago. No one knows what he buried in the box but now I know. All there is jewellery, accessories, scraps of paper with writing on them. I even noticed photographs growing from a young girl into a young mother. I soon realised who the woman was.

"This necklace was my mum's," I whispered, shocked, "These photos, they were all of mum. Granddad must have buried her favourite things in here."

"Before he died, he was so horrible and vile to everyone," Ian explained to Lucy and Charlie, "All this time; he was still in mourning for Erica."

"Erica?" Lucy asked confused.

"Alan's mother," Ian answered, "Mr Cox's daughter."

"It should be a crime for a parent to outlive a child," Charlie whispered, as I shut the box, "That poor man."

"I can't imagine the pain of losing Rebecca or Kenny or Connor or Rosie. They're all too perfect," I whispered clearly feeling down.

Finding my granddad's box of old memories kind of reminded me about him. He was a happy chap when he got married occurring to Pat Butcher. He was even in all smiles when my mum was born and Jason and I were born. However, after my mum died, he went through a whole personality change. He changed from a golly chap into what most people called a nasty old man. It's one part about him that did worry me after I left.

I was meant to be visiting him in March 1985, but on the 22nd February 1985, I had a phone call from Kathy. My granddad had died a few days earlier. I was in complete shock. Ian took over and told me that it's going to be okay and that I should call him whenever I need him. He's the big brother I wished Jason was.

"How did he die?" I asked Ian as everyone realised no one had told me how my granddad died.

"Alan," Ian sighed, "I'm sorry, he was murdered."

This drew my attention…no one told me that my granddad was murdered. I was fifteen when he died and I was three when my mum died. I felt as if my mum was pulled away from me. This is time…time I got some answers.

I'm going to confront my granddad's killer if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

**Abi**

"Call me good," Rebecca sung.

"Call me bad," I sung.

"Call me anything you want to baby," Lauren sung as we were walking to ours from the R&R.

We ended up giggling after attending the eighties club night after Bianca recommended it to us. She's been all smiles since she recommended it to us. Whitney wasn't able to join us as she's been looking after Russell and Ken. But we still went with our original plan for a girl's night out.

"What a good night," Rebecca commented, "We should do this more often."

"Lauren," I commented, not after the girls' night out but because I caught a glimpse of a demon.

We saw him…he hasn't changed a bit. He's still got that scary, "you'd better not mess with me" face!

"Who's he?" Rebecca asked confused.

"You don't want to know," Lauren commented, "He must have heard of Gran's death."

"Trust him," I commented, "I thought Gran left everything to Dad."

"She did," Lauren whispered, "So why is he here?"

"Who is he?" Rebecca asked.

Lauren and I remembered that Rebecca won't have known about him. And we did leave her in the blue for a bit too long. So we said the two words at the same time…

"Nick Cotton."

* * *

Uh-oh! Wouldn't want to be Nick right about now! How will Alan react if he knew the truth behind Reg's killer?

Please Review!


	45. Yvonne

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

I'm currently going to tackle the once again issue of tackling two storylines at the same time. The Alan/Reg/Nick and a new storyline starting this chapter.

Meanwhile, is Kenny enjoying being the only single out of the four siblings or has a return made him feel worse?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 45**

**Yvonne**

**Kenny**

Great, what I need! A little word I call being the fifth wheel. Why did I agree to go out with Connor and Rebecca when I knew fully well they're in relationships! They decided to take Whitney and Anthony with them on the day out. So much for fun sibling night out!

What makes the issue feel much worse is that I'm the only one out of the four of us who isn't even in a relationship. All I had from my phone conversation with Rose was all about her pending wedding, that she wants it to be special and original. That's just post-engagement excitement, it'll all settle down within a month.

I left the table while the happy couples are off having fun. All I kept on seeing are beautiful couples, making me, the singleton feel out of place.

"Feeling the blues?" a young woman who appears to be younger than me but older than Whitney stood next to me.

"My brother and both of my sisters are in relationships," I explained to her, "My sister's just got engaged."

"So you felt out of place," she understood as I looked at her beautiful brunette locks, "I know the feeling."

"Fancy a drink?" I kindly offered her as she shook her head.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I would like that, but I'm busy at the minute."

"I understand," I grinned at her.

* * *

**Rose**

We arrived back to Albert Square an hour ago and moved back into the flat above Booty. Drew managed to talk to Tanya over the phone and luckily she didn't learn who the other tenants are. She'll be in for a shock when learns her stepdaughter and stepson-in-law-to-be are the other tenants.

"You're doing anything?" I asked Peter, Edwin and Drew as I entered the sitting room.

"Peter, Edwin and I are going to watch a couple of films," Drew commented, "It's too late and the Beales are probably asleep at ten at night."

"You can't keep me away from my mum," I smiled at I bounced up, "I'm going to the Vic."

"What's so special that you have to go to the pub?" Edwin asked.

"Rose's gran owns half the pub," Peter answered, "Alfie Moon owns the other half."

"See?" I stuck my tongue at him, "See you in a bit Peter."

I kissed Peter on the lips and headed straight for the door.

"Miss you," Peter called as I got to the door.

"Miss you too," I called before leaving the flat.

* * *

**Kenny**

"Hey Peggy," I smiled as I got to the Vic, "Can I get a pint please?"

"Sure Kenny," she smiled, "Be there in a second."

I turned and saw everyone again. Some couples are all loved up…I've been all stung up in love. I had several dates but none that lasted forever. I haven't had a proper relationship since well, since Hilary. Hilary Gordon was her name and it was all happy. We even got married a year after we met. But while we were innocently travelling, she went off with our tour guide.

The couples just reminded me of how my relationship with Hilary happened. I'll just give these couples one word of advice…Don't go travelling!

"Hey up Kenny!" Aunt Megan and Aunt Jasmine walked next to me.

"Hey Aunt Megan, Aunt Jasmine," I greeted the pair, "You two not going to R&R tonight?"

"It shut for the rest of the night," Aunt Jasmine commented, "When we arrived ten minutes ago; the police got there and arrested four women for drunk and disorderly."

"I feel for Phil and Janine," Aunt Megan commented.

"So do me," Peggy commented, "Well Phil. Not Janine."

Well, at least tonight can be interesting, even if it is for all the wrong reasons.

"Mam," Sam commented as she joined us, "We're out of the Lager."

"I'll call up the brewery in an hour," she whispered before she noticed something.

"Mam, what's wrong?" Sam asked before turning around.

We all then saw it and all began to smile. She still has her blonde hair flowing like the wind. The only difference is it that she's still in her tomboy form but has toned that down a little bit. Maybe because she's getting married…who knows?

"Rosie," Sam screamed as she ran over to her and hugged her so tight (is she hugging her or trying to kill her?).

"Mum," Rosie beamed, wrapping her arms around her, "So glad to see you too. I couldn't dare come back without seeing you."

"Glad you said that," Sam beamed they separated, "And congratulations. I'm not necessary surprised it's Peter Beale you're marrying."

"I've seen this happening ages ago," she smiled before noticing me, "Kenny!"

"Hey sis," I beamed, pulling my sister in for a hug.

* * *

**Rose**

I was at the Vic's sitting room, explaining to Mum, Gran, Kenny, Aunt Megan and Aunt Jasmine about how Peter and I decided to join Charlie's brother Drew to Albert Square. Drew and his boyfriend Edwin had full intentions of moving to Walford and even asked me and Peter to join the posse. We turned them down at first but after seeing Charlie, Lucy, Lauren and Rebecca again, we agree that we made a stupid mistake. Beside we're getting married, we should be spending our last year before getting hitched with our families.

I kept in touch with my dad once a week; however I kept in touch with my mum once every two days. The night I got engaged, I instantly called her the minute we got home to tell her the news. The reply I got was "Ah! I'm going old! Congratulations Rosie, I can't wait to see my daughter down the aisle." My mum was more like a friend to me and I'm glad I could confide in her for everything. With my mum, she's like one of my best friends.

"He proposed in front of a ray of fireworks," Gran sighed, "He's got taste that Peter has, you're one lucky girl Rosie."

"I know," I squealed before noticing Kenny; "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled grabbing my hand, "What makes you think I'm not?"

* * *

**Kenny**

"Good to see you again Gran," Rosie smiled as she hugged Peggy, "I'll see you at some point tomorrow maybe. I got to go call my dad."

"Yeah," she smiled, "Come tomorrow, bring Peter and I'll get you both a drink on me."

"You don't have to do that," she insisted before hugging Sam, "I'll definitely see you tomorrow."

"You'd better," she warned, "I'll see you then."

I smiled at the image before noticing the same girl as earlier before glancing at me. However my main attention was on my little sister returning to the Square. She changed from happy go lucky to miserable to jolly and happy again! That girl has a huge change in personality.

"See you tomorrow sis," I smiled hugging her again.

"You will definitely," she smiled before leaving, "See you bro."

After watching my little sister head to her new flat (poor her for putting up with Drew Ericson!), I felt a black hole in my heart; Dad and Tanya; Rebecca and Anthony; Connor and Whitney; Rosie and Peter. All of them have someone to love. But I have no one.

"Hey," the same girl as earlier arrived next to me, "She your sister?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "Isn't she pretty?"

"She's beautiful," she smiled, "Hey I didn't get your name?"

"Kenny," I grinned at her.

"Yvonne," she smiled back, "And if you want a drink tomorrow, don't bother paying for it. It's on me."

"It's a date," I smiled.

"It's a date," she beamed.

Guess I'm next in the love direction.

* * *

Will Kenny and Yvonne last? Or is there something odd about her? Will Kenny find out about this secret?

Please Review!


	46. Suspicious Minds

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Anderson**

I was hesitant on posing this chapter but it a little mix on both storylines. I just hope you like it!

Meanwhile, trouble hits the cafe as Nasty Nick causes a disturbance...what will Alan think of the man who (he doesn't know) has killed his grandfather?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 46**

**Suspicious Minds**

**Rose**

"There we go," Dad smiled as the two of us sat on the table at the café, "Two coffees. Try not to drink too much!"

"I'm twenty-two and a children's nurse," I reminded him, "Mind you I did have a habit."

"Sleepless nights I had with that unhealthy addiction you had," he chuckled, "It's good to have you back."

I smiled at my dad knowing fully well it's good to be home! A lot seemed to change since we left. Kenny, Rebecca, Aunt Jasmine and Auntie Megan have all arrived. Boy was I homesick since we left. I then suddenly noticed Kenny passing by with the same girl as last night.

"Hey," I pointed out, "Looks like Kenny's got a date."

"She's new," Dad commented, "Never seen her before."

"What is it with Kenny attracting the newbies?" I giggled.

* * *

**Kieran**

I was having a good kick about with Liam Butcher with Kenzie sitting at the nearest table, working on a recent song list for a surprise party for Rosie and Peter. We became fast friends, the three of us.

Kenzie Carter is the niece of Shirley Mitchell, one of the toughest ladies in Walford. Kenzie's passion involves music, music and more music from pop to rock to the remixes. She's the DJ of Walford. Liam Butcher has been an automatic fast friend since we first met.

"What are Roster's favourite songs?" asked Kenzie.

"Excuse me, Roster?" Liam asked confused.

"Rose and Peter," she answered, "Sounds good, right?"

"One half of "Roster" happens to be my cousin," I remarked, "Not when I'm around, please?"

Kenzie and I were close to arguing about the party, neither of us noticed Liam staring at someone; who does not look healthy.

"Liam," I whispered, "Whose he?"

"Nick Cotton," he answered, "A nasty piece of work."

* * *

**Kenny**

All I kept on thinking about today is the beautiful light sitting across from me in the café. Not the best place for a first date but maybe that's where I've been going wrong my whole life.

Best not make the same mistake with Yvonne!

"So tell me about the "famous" Kenneth Anderson," she pleaded with me.

"Well I told you some details about my siblings," I commented, "I helped my dad look after Connor and Rosie who were both a handful. We dealt with several issues which brought us stronger. I got married to a young woman named Hilary Jones, but we've been divorced since 2012."

"I know the feeling," she replied, "I split with my husband six months ago."

"Haven't got back on the full horse until you came along," I beamed at her before noticing something, "I wished they just mind their own business. Sorry Yvonne, but if you turn around, you can see that I come from a family of spies."

"Hey it's your sister," she chuckled.

* * *

**Alan**

An hour, three coffees, a plate of chips, a Jasmine and a Peter later, the date still hasn't finished. Kenny must seriously be into this girl. She's must be quite special, I hope this one works out.

"How long has this been going on?" Peter asked Jasmine and me.

"Not long," Jasmine answered, "I have never seen her before."

"He's flirting with another newbie," Rose commented in mock horror, "They're not safe are they?"

"See you haven't loss the knack to pick on your brothers," I pointed out to Rose, "Mind you, you have a point."

We suddenly noticed Kenny and his date leaving the café, clearly noticing that we were all watching them. We tried to act as if we weren't noticing but we must have been caught out. Especially since Yvonne waved at us.

"They must have made arrangements after I left Kenny last night," Rose commented.

This attracted my attention away from Kenny and onto Rose and her sassy classy attitude.

"He knew you were back before me?" I asked her shock as she innocently smiled with her teeth.

"I wanted to see my mum," she replied as I rolled my eyes, "Kenny was just there when I arrived."

"So was I," Jasmine whispered, "In my defence and Kenny's, she did beg us not to tell."

"Kenny seemed lonely," Rose commented ignoring Jasmine's comment, "So it must have been after I left."

"I see," I commented, "Just like you to see the inside of people Rosie."

"How I managed to hide dark secrets," she smiled sadly.

"I thought those days are over," Peter commented, grabbing her hand, "You can put that behind you now. Your future's looking bright, just like your personality."

I smiled knowing fully well Peter truly cares for my daughter. They're just like two halves of an orange. Separated or given to someone else, they won't be complete. Right now, I can't picture those two without each other. Peter's already an Anderson and Rosie is already a Beale.

We however noticed someone sitting on the table, waiting to start an argument with someone else. Sadly, the target is none other than Bianca Butcher who wouldn't let him stay without buying something.

"Spare the table for someone else please," she complained.

"Why should I?" he asked with rage building up from him, "I have problems you know."

"Well so do others in the café!" she commented with finished him off as he knocked over the table.

Hang on! He hasn't been around either!

"Who is he?" I asked as the only person who knew him on our table is Peter.

"Nick Cotton," he answered, "Trouble."

"I can feel it," Rosie commented.

Luckily, Max Branning was also there on the scene as Nick began to threaten Bianca. So Nick isn't new here and I doubt he was very popular either. I got up just in case he put somebody else in danger.

"You shouldn't even be here," Max commented, "You're not welcome!"

"So this is what happened," Nick complained, "A few little incidents and I'm scared for life."

"You could get away with murder," Max hissed, "You might have already!"

Nick lunged at Max, punching him hard on the face. I rushed over and brought him over to our table. This man doesn't look so tough.

"Keep talking and you'll be next!" Nick warned him before turning to everyone else, "Anyone else?"

I was prepared to defend the café and was ready to stand up to him. Peter and Jasmine walked over to me in case he did the same thing to me while Rosie began to check Max to check anything broken. Nick realising that more people are willing to fight Bianca's corner, knocked back one of the tables and stormed off. We just stood there…in complete shock.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bianca who for once is speechless.

"What's he doing back?" she asked.

* * *

**Kieran**

Liam, Kenzie and I decided to go for a drink at the café when we saw Nick Cotton leave the café full of rage. We entered the café and noticed that it's became a right state. A table's been knocked down, several people were in shock, and Rosie is currently tending to Max's bloody nose. Surely this couldn't be down to Nick Cotton…

…could it?

"Uncle Alan," I approached him, "What happened?"

"This bloke," he answered, "He just went berserk on the place!"

"His name's Nick Cotton," Peter explained to us, "He's Mrs Branning's son. Last time he was here, he held everyone in here hostage. The place went up in flames, luckily no one was killed."

"That was a relief," Max sighed struggling to hold still, "Alan, you were lucky you weren't here when it happened."

"He must have heard of Dot's death," Aunt Jasmine gasped.

"What?" Rose asked confused, clearly no one had informed Peter and Rosie about Mrs Branning's passing, "When was this?"

"Two weeks ago," Max commented, "She died in her sleep. Were you close Rose?"

"She was close to everyone," Aunt Jasmine commented, "The mother figure to everyone around her."

The whole room entered into complete silence while everyone thought about this wonderful woman. It seemed like hours remembering her; no one wanted to break the silence. I only knew her for a month but she appeared to be popular with everyone in the face. She's always putting others before her.

* * *

**Peter**

We were on our way home after Nick's outburst at the café. I suddenly remembered that Walford has had a lot more drama than Mansfield…Mansfield was a library compared to Walford. I also remembered Rose's special gift to heal dark wounds like she healed Max's; like she healed mine; like she healed her own. She's stubborn but special.

"Hey," we turned around to see the same girl Kenny was with, "You're Rose, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she answered, "You and Kenny left the cafe at the right time. Someone was there and he scared almost everybody."

"Oh my," she whispered before changing the subject, "I'm Yvonne Bell. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Rose smiled at her, "This is Peter, my fiancé."

"Good to meet you Yvonne," I greeted her.

"Good," she smiled, "I was hoping if we could go for a drink one night."

"Yeah we can do that," Rose beamed as Yvonne's phone went off.

"That's my uncle," Yvonne commented, "I'll see you around."

"Bye," Rose and I both called as she left.

Yvonne seems alright to me. Kenny is hands down lucky.

* * *

So Yvonne has made an impression on the Andersons but does she have a secret? Will Alan find out that it was Nasty Nick who killed Reg Cox?

I hope you like the last bit because I did that at the last second. If it seems rubbish then I do apologise.

Please Review!


	47. Old Memories

**Eastenders**

**Meet the (Rest of the) Andersons**

I got to apologise for taking so long with this chapter, I had my exams to think about. I'm also sorry if the scene between Alan and DC Marsden is inaccurate but I thought now this time Nick will get his just desserts (Mwah Ha Ha!). Meanwhile...

Rose begins to welcome Yvonne into the family...but is Kenny getting to worried about what they're talking about? And will new evidence reopen an old murder case?

I do not own Eastenders!

Please Review!

**Chapter 47**

**Old Memories**

**Rose**

I thought today, my day off from work, would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Kenny's new girlfriend. I was surprised when Connor told me what had happened between him and Hilary so I grew a bit cautious in case Yvonne does the same and ditch Kenny. But when I first met her, she was alright and in fact I can see her presence that could possibly grow me and Kenny closer together.

My relationship with Kenny was more uncle-niece than brother-sister. Maybe because of what I was up to in Mansfield. Growing up, I'll admit that Connor and I weren't the best of angels. But when I started self-harming the first time, Kenny got really over-protective and even interrogated my ex-boyfriend Johnny and even spied on him on more than one occasion. I got so annoyed with him as a result. All we ever did growing up was fight. Dad joked that we couldn't spend a week without ripping each other's heads off. Now that we're older, we've become closer.

"Hey Yvonne," I beamed at her as I entered the Vic seeing her.

"Hi Rosie," she beamed back before noticing something, "Didn't know you were a fan?"

"I live with Drew Ericson," I replied, "You pick something up."

"So you admit you like Daft Punk," she giggled.

"Eh," I shrugged, "But nothing beats Phil Collins."

"Oh I love his music!" she beamed.

* * *

**Alan**

I grabbed hold of the photograph of my mother, holding it to my chest. She was twenty-nine when she died at the heart-breaking age of twenty-five of cancer. She was twenty when she gave birth to Jason and twenty-two with me. My grandparents split up after her death and things went downhill from then. I saw a whole new side of my grandfather that even I didn't like.

According to Ian, the murder was basically a breaking and entering. What makes matters worse was that my grandfather's war medals were stolen as a result of the murder. Now the evidence is clear…the killer was never going to be caught. Chances are that he's probably dead or locked up for some other painful crime. All I want is to confront the man responsible and ask him one question…

…why did he do it?

* * *

**Kenny**

"What can I do for you little bro?" Rebecca asked me behind the bar.

"Can I get a pint please Rebecca?" I asked her, still thinking about my date with Yvonne last night.

_After the little incident in the café, I thought it'd be best for Yvonne and I to enjoy our date with a little bit of privacy, following those four pair of eyes gleaming at us (they know who they are!). I even made her laugh a couple of times. Then, as I lay my jacket on the grass for her, we talked about our failed relationships. Then suddenly our conversation drifted into our family._

_Yvonne told me that she was raised by her uncle after her parents were killed in a house fire while she was at nursery. She mentioned growing up with her cousins and struggling financially growing up. She left school at sixteen to help support her family despite having 11 GCSE grades, three of which were As, five were Bs, two were Cs, and one was an A*. She managed well to support the family and got married to a man called Harry…that ended six months ago._

_She had a huge interest in my family. I mentioned to her that my mother passed away after giving birth to Connor, revealing to her that Rebecca and Rosie weren't my full biological sisters. She asked about my sister's other families, mainly Rosie. _

_Things went better after this._

I knew for one thing that Yvonne is not like any other girls. She's charming, sweet and sexy too. Why is she dating me?

And why is she gossiping with Rosie?

* * *

**Alan**

I heard a knock on the door and rushed over to answer it. I was in for a shock when I saw Max Branning, clearly showing signs of a black eye despite Rosie's best efforts yesterday.

"You okay?" I asked him, letting him in.

"Nick Cotton still has issues that he needs to deal with," he commented, "Anyway; I came here to see you about something. Ian wasn't home."

"Sure," I commented, "What's it about?"

"I've been moving into number 23," he explained to my amazement, "I noticed something hiding in the loft and noticed some old photographs. Could you explain about this mysterious woman?"

He showed me another photo of her…Erica Louise Anderson.

"Yes," I was close to crying, "Her name was Erica Louise. She was my mother. My granddad used to live in number 23 before his death."

"I knew you would know her," he gasped, "I had no idea why. But I found an empty box, it meant to hold something dear."

"His war medals," I commented, "He was killed by a burglar."

"I could hand the box in," he mentioned, "See if they could trace any DNA."

"It won't work," I reminded him, "The murder was over thirty years ago. But thanks for the photo."

"No problem," he smiled, "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Kenny**

My eyes are transfixed at them. Both of them…for the past two hours, they have been giggling and talking and more giggling. I swear; my little sister is getting me back for all the times I annoyed Johnny half to death. I still remember being there when Johnny dumped Rosie just because I kept interrupting him trying to kiss her and learning what they've been up to!

My worries seem to get the better of me. Now what does Rosie know that Yvonne doesn't know already. She knows that I sing Queen's "Radio Gaga" when I'm getting ready. She has videos of me dancing around the house in my boxers from ten years ago which she always uses for blackmail. She even knows about the time she bought me a pair of jeans and mixed it up with one of hers…yeah I'm still haunted by that image that I was wearing my sister's jeans (she was haunted too).

"What are they talking about?" I asked Peter and Ian.

"Could you let it go please?" Ian asked me, "Rosie wouldn't embarrass you."

"Why?" I asked, "I did it to her."

"You've blown this all out of proportion," Peter commented.

"Good luck Peter," Ian commented to him, "He's going to be your brother-in-law."

We then saw Yvonne getting up and preparing to leave, but not before shaking Rosie's hand then giving her a family hug. Yep, she's embarrassed me in front of her.

"What did you say to her?" I asked her, "You didn't mention about the "Radio Gaga" did you?"

"The only person I told about that was Peter!" she complained.

"I hope you haven't told anyone," I turned to him before turning back to her, "the video?"

"That is for emergencies only," she commented.

"Did you mention about the jeans?" I asked her.

"That's more embarrassing for me!" she shrieked, "I'd prefer to forget!"

"Then what were you talking about?" I asked her.

"Our wedding," she answered with a bit of giggle, "I mentioned to her about the big day. Her uncle is a photographer and has taken a lot of bizarre weddings. She mentioned that he also did some quiet occasions."

"Just like the one we wanted," Peter commented before hugging Rosie.

I was just relieved to learn that Rosie hasn't relieved any personal detail about me to Yvonne; that all the detail was about her wedding to Peter. I was just relieved that she didn't scare Yvonne off.

* * *

**Alan**

Ian told me exactly what happened at the Vic with Kenny and Rosie. The thought about it had put my mind at ease with my granddad but I was more thankful for Max Branning. The photo was of my mum in her wedding dress…the same one that I hope to give to Rosie for her wedding day to Peter.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Good evening Mr Anderson," I noticed the look that was DC Marsden, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I answered, "What's seems to be the trouble?"

"We've arrested a drug dealer at the early hours of this morning," she answered, "The business was passed down from his family. Anyway, we raided the flat to find old possessions yet to be sold including a couple of war medals. Then an unknown man came to the station to hand in an old case. I soon noticed that these two items are linked," she explained, "We have linked this to an old murder case that hasn't been solved."

"Reginald Cox," Ian whispered, "Your grandfather."

"Exactly," she smiled, "We are reopening his murder case."

Guess I'm going to be confronting the killer after all.

* * *

**Kenny**

"I'm sorry," I apologised to Rosie, "I shouldn't have accused you of gossip, I was worried that all we do is fight that you would try to wreck this for me like I did with Johnny."

"Kenny, he dumped me for Emily's mother," she reminded me, "Beside, you were looking out for me then."

"And I would still," I explained, "But I know how much Peter cares about you. You got a good one there."

"Thanks," he grinned, "But Rose is right, Yvonne is alright."

Peter and Rosie's opinions about Yvonne are spot on, sounds like she's becoming part of the family.

* * *

**Yvonne**

After leaving the Vic, I walked over to the blue Ford KA and kissed the lips of my husband Harry. We planned to take them out ages ago and now it's getting ready to go!

"So what are the details then?" he asked.

"Kenny Anderson isn't related to the Mitchells," I answered, "But his half-sister Rosie Anderson is. If I get closer to Kenny, I get closer to Rosie."

"And why get closer to her?" he asked me again.

"I grow closer to her, then the Mitchell family will trust me," I explained, "Then when the family aren't looking…"

"…Their income will be ours," he concluded, "I'm glad I married a con artist."

"Me too," I smiled before kissing Harry passionately.

* * *

Uh-oh! How will Kenny react if he learns that Yvonne is only using him to get close to Rose and the Mitchells and steal their empire? Will Reg's killer learn about the case being reopened? Will a piece of evidence place handle the justice?

Again, I'm sorry if the announcement of Reg's murder case is inaccurate but I needed to let Alan get involved in helping the police track do Reg's killer?

Please Review!


End file.
